Royal Imprudent
by fxction
Summary: Being 19 should be fun, exciting, and not about getting ready to marry arranged mates that were given to you from before you were even old enough to talk. But Elsa doesn't object to her Grandfather's wishes, she just thought it would be easy to marry them and get it over with. -Omegaverse- Incest Heavy- Eventual Elsanna
1. Happy Birthday Elsa Arendelle

Elsa stared at her reflection, taking in every small detail of her face: her sharp jawline, her pale yet illuminating skin that was dotted with freckles, and not to mention her long, pale blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She truly was a very rare and incredible sight for someone in the Arendelle bloodline. No one except for her third cousin Rapunzel seemed to carry the traits Elsa had been born with. Even then, Rapunzel's hair wasn't as pale as Elsa's. People called it rare beauty. Elsa, on the other hand, called it a side effect of the constant inbreeding that went on in her family.

Regardless of her familial proclivities, Elsa was glad she didn't come into this world with some fucked up disease or birth defect that would make life hard for her. She moved away from the mirror and headed to the meeting her grandfather had set up, part of her already knowing what it was going to be about. She really didn't want to be insulted for hours about how she didn't have a wife yet. As the only Alpha produced by her grandfather's sons, she played a very important role, one that she was completely unaware of.

She pressed her hands against the big wooden doors and pushed it open. Ex-King Hakkon's eyes bore holes into Elsa as soon as she walked into the room. The stench of pure Alpha maleness engulfed the room; there was nothing wrong with that of course, but Elsa left off a more pleasant smell than all the other Alphas in the family. She believed she was better than the others sometimes, but it wasn't like she would speak up about that. If she did, it would cause more unneeded drama in their stupid royal family.

"Grandfather, it's great to see you on this fine day. What brings us together?"

Elsa greeted him with a forced smile, hoping she could avoid any arguments. The princess recalled her previous encounters with her grandfather. The result of every "meeting" was always a screaming fest between her and her elder. She sighed internally and took a seat in front of her grandfather. Hakkon locked eyes with her, staring at her blankly. It was hard to read the Ex-King, especially since he was one of the most secretive and quiet Alphas in their family. He hardly showed any emotion at all, something Elsa thought of as a bit sociopathic but never questioned.

"My dear granddaughter, today marks the date of your 19th birthday. You must be very excited about getting closer to the rightful age to become Queen. There will be a celebration for your birthday tonight, and many kingdoms and family members will be attending."

She nodded her head along to the information Hakkon was spitting out. Elsa already knew of the celebration but acted oblivious just for her grandfather. In all honesty, she didn't really care for celebrations; they were just an excuse to have multiple kingdoms come to drink and dance, not to mention that she was the only child from her father and the eldest grandchild. This meant that every year she was constantly spoiled with gifts and parties. Little did people know, Elsa was never one who enjoyed basking in the limelight.

"I can't wait." Elsa lied. "I know it'll be as wonderful as ever."

"It will indeed, since you'll be meeting with one of your potential mates."

Ah… Of course, I knew this meeting was secretly about marriage. Elsa wanted to shake her head, but resorted to just staring at the old man. Hakkon stared back, probably wanting some type of reply or reaction from her. She cleared her throat and sat up straight.

"I'm assuming I'll be meeting with Rapunzel then? Correct me if I'm wrong, grandfather, but didn't we already try to make her agree to be my mate? She refused and caused a huge commotion."

"We have, but that was years ago when you were 17 and she was only 14. I should've known that Frederic's daughter wouldn't have agreed so easily, especially since she barely was displayed as an omega. Her emotions and thought process were very out of tune. Now that she's 16, I'm sure there won't be a mess."

Elsa shrugged, unsure if Rapunzel's attitude towards the situation was going to change. Her side of the family was heavily left out over the recent years, so she could understand why Rapunzel was so hesitant when it came to accepting the marriage proposal. It seemed that Hakkon just wanted to finally include the family because they produced an omega heir. In all actuality, this was probably the only reasoning for the proposal. Elsa didn't really try to reason against her grandfather, since not even his wife could get through to him.

"Well is there a certain way I should address her? Or do you already have something planned?"

"You two will be partners for the first dance. That way, you two could speak whilst dancing. There's no need for you to introduce yourself since you two already know each other. If anything, make sure to be charming; she is still a young girl so she's more focused on having a nice and handsome mate. It doesn't matter if you're a good person or not, because Rapunzel just needs to feel like she's lucky to marry you. Once that's all done, you can do however you want with her."

She was a bit taken aback by her grandfather's words, but not entirely surprised. There was plenty of domestic abuse that went on in their royal family. Because of this, him telling her that she just needed to be charming and handsome to lure Rapunzel in and then do whatever she wanted after wasn't anything new. Elsa didn't really appreciate that Hakkon thought that she'd take part in beating her mate like countless other generations of Alphas in the family. It didn't seem appealing at all to her. Maybe it was because she herself as a woman or the fact that her mother left to escape the abuse. The princess sighed at the thoughts that filled her head, how Iduna was badly treated by her father. It was no wonder she ran off with uncle Agnarr and disappeared from their kingdom.

The princess shook those sad thoughts off and quickly returned to the situation at hand. Elsa quickly took her phone out and took note of all the things that Hakkon was telling her to do. Everything seemed pretty easy since Elsa already found herself charming; she was very popular among the omega girls and boys. Despite being so popular, she was very much an innocent child. She never had sex, kissed, or even held hands with another person. It was established at a young age that she wasn't allowed to interact in any sexual or romantic situations and activities. This was traditional for their family until you married your assigned mate.

"That seems easy enough, but is there anything else I should know about?"

"Indeed. You won't be meeting your second mate yet; we're still tracking down her possible whereabouts. However, we narrowed them down to 5 areas in the states. The thing I'm worried about is if she'll agree easily."

"Wherever she is, the answer is obvious, Grandfather. Uncle Agnarr left with my mother because the two didn't want to stay in the family. They won't be so willing to give up their only child for me to marry, even if you did arrange it before the child was even born and displayed as an omega."

"You don't think I already know that?" He raised his voice but relaxed fairly quickly. "That idiot beta nephew of mine should be thrilled that I still want to keep him in our family. I knew he was going to produce an omega heir, which is why I set this whole plan up. But he left with your mother because he thought it was immoral and wrong. Agnarr doesn't understand that as a royal you must keep the bloodline pure without any outside blood getting in."

Princess Elsa wasn't all that thrilled about mating with a very close blood related family member, but she'd do what her grandfather asked of her, despite the fact that her father was the one who ruled the kingdom. Ander, her father, didn't really do much compared Hakkon's list of accomplishments when he ran the show. That didn't really matter since Elsa was promised a spot by her grandfather. She just had to marry the mates that he assigned to her without protest. Elsa just hoped her children wouldn't come out screwed up from the inbreeding.

"We all know that my Uncle is a disgrace to this family. Anyways, I wish you luck on finding them. Now if you'll excuse me, Grandfather, I have to get ready for my celebration tonight." She smiled and got up from her chair, putting her phone away whilst doing so.

"Very well. I'll see you later tonight. Make sure to wear the suit that our tailors made for tonight. I want you looking your best out there."

•••

It wasn't Elsa's intention to show up almost an hour late to her own birthday celebration, but time had gotten the best of her when she was out doing her archery lessons. It wasn't her fault that the teacher was awfully beautiful and distracting. The 19 year old rushed towards the ballroom, dressed in her very expensive suit. The outfit was light blue, white, and gold, an attire that only fitting for royalty. There were diamonds attached throughout the whole suit, making her sparkle everytime the light hit her. She stopped in front of the huge doors that separated her and the party that awaited her. Elsa took a deep breath and slicked back her bangs. Hopefully her grandfather wouldn't mention that her hair looked a little out of place.

The princess pushed the doors open and put on her best and brightest smile. Everyone turned to face the intrusion and began cheering. Within seconds, Elsa was swarmed with multiple people from different kingdoms, all of them congratulating her on aging yet another year. She never got why everyone felt so entitled to get up in her face and wish her these things; it was all a little silly since they didn't even know her personally. Elsa gave them "Thank you"s though and worked her way through the crowd. She spotted her grandfather and father sitting upon their exquisite thrones. There was an empty one to the right of her father, one she could only guess was for her.

Elsa began to walk over, maintaining her bright smile as she passed by multiple tables of nobles. Paying no attention to them at all, she hoped to be able to just sit on that throne and not be bugged. But when she got into the alpha's proximity, she smelled the anger and annoyance that radiated around them. The princess turned towards another direction, trying to avoid them at all costs but was yanked back by her collar. She yelped and looked back at her father, who wasn't having any of her crap. She could only smile at him as he turned her around and patted out the wrinkles in her suit.

"You're an hour late Elsa. Everyone's been waiting for you." He sighed while fixing up her suit, buttoning all the buttons that were left undone and adjusting her collar.

"I know, but I got distracted during my archery lessons. One thing led to another and I ended up being late to my own party."

"Elsa, you're such a child." Ander chuckled. "I know you want to… explore with omegas, but you can do that once you're married."

"Father please, I'm 19 years old. You can use the actual term and not use different ones."

"Nevermind that. Go find Rapunzel.The music will begin shortly."

The princess nodded and disappeared into the crowds yet again. Once the music began to play, many omegas tried to get her attention, asking if they could dance with her and whatnot but Elsa had to politely turn them down. They should've known that Arendelle heirs only marry other people within their bloodline. Elsa felt bad for them; they never had a chance to begin with. She sighed and finally found Rapunzel sitting with her family. A smile was sent the Rapunzel's way as Elsa offered her hand to her.

"Would you be willing to let me have this dance?" Elsa asked softly in her low and soothing voice.

Rapunzel looked back at her parents then nodded to Elsa, getting up from her chair and taking her hand. The elder princess wrapped her other arm around her as they stared into each other's eyes. Awkwardness filled Elsa's body; this honestly wasn't the time for her alpha needs to flair up. Rapunzel's scent was very powerful, indicating that she had just finished her heat a day before. The younger omega seemed to sense the reaction that came from Elsa but forced them both to dance.

"Elsa, please. I can smell your want for me." Rapunzel whispered as they danced slowly.

"Sorry." Elsa replied and looked deeply into the green eyes before her. She winked and caused the omega to turn completely red. Elsa's charm was highly infectious. All she had to do was one little thing and her target would turn to putty. "Anyways, how have you been? You're a much better dancer than the first time we tried."

"I've been fine. I ran away from home for a little while, but I came back. I couldn't do that to my parents. And of course I'm a better dancer. The last time we did this was when you were 17." She tightened her hold on Elsa as they danced and pressed their bodies together. "Elsa, I need to talk about this whole marriage thing."

"Yes I know, it seems fast. But I'm sure that the planning for our wedding will take a while-"

"I'm not going to marry you or be your mate." Rapunzel said softly. "I'm engaged to this boy in Corona who asked me yesterday… I spent my heat with him actually. I'm so sorry Elsa, I tried to tell me parents before we left this morning. I never meant to come here and ruin your birthday."

Elsa was at a loss for words. Everything seemed to pause around her as she stood there. A million thoughts rushed through her head, most of them being how her grandfather would react to all of this. There were many things that would happen; she could get her ass beat, get screamed at and embarrassed, all of which could happen during her own birthday celebration. She took a deep breath and thought out a small plan to set the situation right.

"Just...keep quiet, Rapunzel… I don't want this to turn into a riot." She closed her eyes and sighed. "Don't tell my father and grandfather anything about the engagement with that boy. Only tell your parents when it's too late, probably until you're actually marrying him. I'm assuming my grandfather won't start pushing us to marry until they find my other mate, so that gives you plenty of time."

Rapunzel smiled and reached upward, pressing a kiss to Elsa's cheek. The song ended and Elsa let go of her cousin before walking back to her father. She took her seat next to Ander and took a deep breath. Her father noticed the slight change in her smell and patted his daughter's shoulder. He offered a smile and she gave him one in return. It was amazing how they looked so similar to each other.

"Where's Grandfather?"

"His investigators found more information so he took off to hear about what they found. I saw Rapunzel kiss your cheek, so I'm assuming you hit it off well."

She gulped and nodded. "Yeah, something like that. It was just very awkward. I'd rather not speak of it right now."

"Understandable… You'll get over the awkwardness soon enough. How about you go speak with the other omega girls? Maybe it'll loosen you up a bit. You could even learn how to communicate better. Don't worry, I won't tell your grandfather about it."

Elsa lunged upward and pulled her father into a tight hug. He was so much more caring than her grandfather. She didn't understand how he could possibly be that man's child. The princess pulled away and smiled happily. "Thank you, Dad, but I think I'll relax here-"

There was a huge bang. The door had just opened and Hakkon rushed over to Elsa, a cheshire cat grin painted across his face. She was a little terrified but gave him a smile too. _What the hell is going on?_

"Iduna and Agnarr have been found. Come on, Elsa. We're heading out! Pack your bags!"

The princess chuckled nervously and gave him a thumbs up. This was one interesting 19th birthday.


	2. New Country, New Friends

**A/N: I'm so glad that there was such great feedback on this fic! I love all you guys that left a review! Also I'll be replying to some of them rn! **

_Guest__I'm a sucker for omegaverse, so I love this by default. Now I want to see how the meeting is going to be? Will Anna be defiant and opposed the match with all her might until she discovers she actually loves Elsa?_

**Reply: Anna actually has no idea they're related! So it'll be a pretty interesting meeting. **

_Sananator__Will elsa have more than one mate or will it just be Anna? (please let it be just Anna). Anyways great first chapter. Can't wait for the next one!_

**Reply: She technically has two mates since birth, she just hasnt mated with either of them. But since their is some issues with Rapunzel, Elsa needs to find a way to sort that out later.****Alright, that's all for now! Keep on leaving reviews! I appreciate them so much! Now heres chapter 2! **

•••

Elsa didn't understand why she had to leave the comfort of her home to retrieve Anna. Why couldn't they just bring the Omega to her? She rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly, trying to relax herself during the plane ride. Elsa wasn't worried about whether or not she would be able to persuade Anna. The princess just wasn't about all the fighting that would come along with what would be happening . Elsa turned her head and stared out the tiny window that provided a little bit of sunlight. It wasn't much, but it would do for the last few moments she'd be on this plane.

"Granddaughter, we're almost to our destination. Let's go over the plans that I've set for you."

'Can I ever have a moment of silence? Is that so hard to give me, God?'

Elsa turned her attention to Hakkon and stared into the eyes that matched her's. She scrunched up her face in confusion. _'Really? This old man had a plan already? What was this trip? Some weird Mission: Impossible-type thing?' _The young adult doubted that this plan was going to work; her grandfather might have been a smart man, but more often than not, things would never come out the way people want them to. Of course, the younger Alpha stayed quiet and listened to Hakkon respectfully.

"Once we arrive to their godforsaken little town, we'll be staying there for quite a while. You'll be attending Anna's high school, and from there, you'll find a way to get closer to her. Make sure not to spill any personal facts about yourself to her. We don't want Anna getting curious and researching your background."

"Attending her high school? Grandfather, I don't mean to destroy your plans, but I'm 19 years old. Isn't that over the age limit for an American high school? I'm sure they're not going to let me set foot on their campus."

"Nevermind that. My people are already handling that small problem. I'm sure that they already gave a good enough reason for your enrollment at the school. I'm so sorry, my not-so sweet grandchild, but you'll just have to keep your royal status a secret, which isn't that hard to do, considering the fact that you're not that well known compared to other princesses. Because of this, you'll be keeping your real name. But make sure to avoid any contact with Anna's parents; we don't want them skipping out on us again."

It seemed easy enough to do, since Elsa wasn't one to flaunt her wealth around anyways. Then again, she really didn't have a reason to. Everyone back at home already knew who she was and what her family was all about. Elsa wondered if this was going to be as easy as she thought it would be. She awkwardly thought about how weird it would be for her to adapt to this new and foreign atmosphere.

"Don't worry much about your accent. You don't need to force it away. It will give you popularity, and in turn, will make it easier to talk to Anna."

Elsa nodded to Hakkon and noted everything he said whilst reflecting more on the new environment she'd be immersed in. This new American area probably meant that she couldn't wear her usual clothing, since people would think her royal clothing was a mere costume. Getting a new wardrobe seemed like something that she'd have to do and that her grandfather already thought about. The idea of wearing regular clothing didn't seem so bad; it actually beat wearing suits 24/7.

"I'm assuming you already planned to take me shopping for new clothing? I'm pretty sure that people would make fun of me for wearing suits all the time."

"Actually, I did not, but great thinking, Elsa. Once we land, we'll take you shopping for a brand new wardrobe. Then by the time we're done with all of that, you'll be able to pick up your school supplies and such."

Hakkon gave a smile that Elsa returned. Maybe this wasn't going to be that bad; it actually had the potential to be entertaining. Elsa felt like there would be a bit of freedom to be had because there was no code to follow, no strict rules on how she should act and what she should do. Her grandfather was probably going to be super busy, meaning Elsa could do whatever the hell she wanted.

…

"Kristoff! I swear to fucking God! If you don't come out of there right now and give me my phone, I'm going to kick your ass!"

Anna banged on the supply closet door and screamed loudly. _'This is so unfair! He has no right to take my phone away from me! Who does he think he is?'_ She groaned and stopped her banging as she saw some concerned students staring at her.

"People are staring, Kristoff. Just please give me back my phone and-"

"No! I'm not letting you to talk to him, Anna! You and I both know that he's only talking to you because he wants to fuck! Just because he's an Alpha doesn't mean you owe him anything! You're a strong and independent Omega!"

Anna rolled her eyes and waited for some students to walk past them to continue talking.

"Kristoff, that's really not any of your business, alright? If I want to fuck Hans, then I'm going to! I'm not doing it because I feel like I owe him something! Now give me back my damn phone!"

Kristoff poked his head out from the closet door and glared at his very stubborn best friend.

"Listen, Anna. You're my friend, and a very good friend at that. That means I won't allow you to sleep with your shithead ex-boyfriend of yours. It's a new school year! You're 16! Almost the dancing queen! You need to leave all that drama in your past and move on from Hans!"

Anna crossed her arms and stared at the boy before snatching her phone from the him. She turned on her heels and began running down the hall at full speed, leaving her best friend in the dust. Kristoff groaned and took off in the direction of his best friend.

"Goddamnit! Anna! You're going to ruin your school year!"

"You don't get to tell me how to control my life!"

…

Elsa groaned as she dropped multiple shopping bags onto the floor of their residence. She didn't expect Hakkon to force her to go shopping immediately after they landed. The princess wanted to get home and relax, but her grandfather insisted on getting everything done as soon as possible. Of course, Elsa didn't argue, although she wished she had because her body was wracked with pain.

She let out a long yawn and plopped down on the nearby couch. Elsa just wanted to curl up in a ball and take a nice long nap, but her grandfather tossed her off the couch and laughed.

"Grandfather, can you please just let me sleep for a bit? I'm so jet-lagged and I need to relax for a little while."

Hakkon shook his head and forced Elsa to stand up. She groaned and looked at him while he fixed up her shirt, adjusting her collar and dusting off her nicely fitted pants. Elsa shrugged off her blazer and Hakkon just gave her a small smile.

"My people have sorted everything out at the school, so we're going to go pick up your schedule. They notified me that you'll be able to start attending classes on Monday, so prepare yourself."

The young alpha made an unhappy noise but nodded to her grandfather. Yet another long day had passed before she could rest and relax from all these royal duties.

…

Elsa was slightly disturbed by the huge amount of attention she seemed to get from all staff. There were slightly inappropriate comments that were muttered, but she could still hear them. She sighed and shook her head, hoping her school days wouldn't be filled with sexual comments about her appearance. The Alpha moved around the multiple desks to get in front of a camera, getting ready to take her student I.D. picture. She forced herself to smile nicely and let the kind lady take her photo.

Elsa stepped off to the side as she waited for her I.D. to print out. The situation was beyond awkward, especially since her grandfather left her alone to get all of this done. He didn't really give her instructions on what to do other than "get your stuff done and go home." Elsa just awkwardly waited as the office ladies finished things up.

Letting her eyes wander a bit, Elsa noticed the multiple championship plaques won by the school. Looks like this school had a thing for sports; sounds like an average American high school. Elsa didn't care much about sports, but she had learned to play a couple. However, they were usually sports like archery, horseback riding, and rugby. Elsa shivered at the memory of bruises and broken bones that rugby gave her. Thank God her father pulled her out of the sport.

_'Yeah, I'm never joining a sport again… Unless it'll help me get this stupid plan over with faster. Grandfather did say that I should gain popularity. I'll think about it.'_

Elsa returned her attention to the woman handing over her student I.D. Interesting enough, it was labeled "Alpha". She didn't know that American schools did this. Was it for the safety of the Omegas? She just shrugged it off and put it away into her wallet. The girl flashed a smile and waved goodbye.

"Thank you so much. I think I'll take a walk around the school and familiarize myself with it before Monday."

She left the office and threw out that fake smile she had given to them. People were so annoying with their constant compliments that it drove Elsa absolutely mad. She felt inclined to keep up this charming facade whenever people began complimenting her and it worked out completely. The princess took a relaxing deep breath and began to walk.

It must've been some sort of break time, because there were students EVERYWHERE. Elsa felt slightly awkward, but ignored the stares everyone was giving her, part of her already knowing that this would happen. Elsa didn't think she'd make such an impact on these students. Have they never seen someone with blonde hair and blue eyes? She shook her head and began to grow bored with this little journey of hers. It was probably a good idea to actually find where her classes were, but she really wanted to go home.

Elsa found herself walking off to what was the main quad and took a seat. She sent a quick message to her grandfather and relaxed back on the bench. At least the outside wasn't as crowded with students. It actually felt quite refreshing. The princess smiled and took in her surroundings. There wasn't really anything amazing happening, but it was interesting. Just girls laughing and boys fighting about nothing important, simple things she hadn't seen back home, mostly because she was always locked away and doing royal duties.

"Hey! Could you pass the ball over?"

Elsa broke out of her trance and noticed a football by her feet. She then looked up and noticed a male a few feet away from her. The blonde processed what he said and picked up his ball, throwing it to him instead of walking over and handing it. This man gave her a surprised look, not thinking there would be much power behind the throw. He smiled and decided to walk over.

"I don't want to be weird or anything, but you have quite an arm! I must apologize, your appearance really lowered my expectations. But regardless, I think you've got a good chance at joining the football team! Coach would absolutely want you on the team! What's your name?"

Elsa looked at this boy and laughed slightly. This was happening so fast that she couldn't even process it correctly. All she did was throw a football and now she's getting persuaded to try and join the team? She shook her head and gave him a soft smile.

"Elsa Arendelle, new student. Just transferred from Norway. And your name?"

She offered her hand to him and he slowly but surely grabbed her hand and shook it. _'Wow these Americans are so awkward when it comes to acting well mannered.'_ Elsa kept her giggles in and waited for his reply.

"Just call me Eric and woah! All the way from Norway? You're so far from home!" He chuckled. "Anyways, you should come to tryouts next week! They start on Monday and are basically running throughout the week. I'll put in a good word for you if you promise me you'll come to practice."

Elsa stayed quiet for a moment and pretended to think about her answer. She wasn't going to say no, since Eric was practically begging her to come and try out for the football team. It felt good to be wanted and watch people become so eager. Finally she broke the silence and replied to him.

"Yeah sure, I'll go check it out on Monday. Is there anything that I have to sign? Like a form or something to be able to try out?"

"Nope! I'll just speak with coach and everything will be sorted out for you! So I'll see you Monday after school?"

"Yep, see you then."

He ran off and Elsa couldn't help but smile. Becoming popular was so easy that it felt criminal. She felt her phone buzz and knew it was time to leave the school. Elsa took one last glance around the quad and then walked off.

…

"Well, Kristoff was just trying to keep you safe. You already know that he cares very much for you. And he's totally right, you know. Hans only calls you when he wants to have sex."

Ariel leaned against the window and gave Anna all of her attention, taking a break from watching her boyfriend for a moment.

"Yes, I know he cares, but I'm getting soooooo annoyed! Like come on! I'm an Omega and have needs too. He should understand that and leave me alone!" Anna sighed and stared down at her lap.

"He does it because he cares."

"Yeah, whatever. Why did we even sit here?"

"Eric is playing a game of catch with one of his friends and I like watching him." She let out a schoolgirl laugh and returned her attention towards the window. "Oh… it looks like Eric made a new friend… a really cute friend…"

That got Anna's attention and she looked outside really quick, blushing within seconds as she caught sight of this girl. This mysterious new girl had Anna all choked up and she didn't even know her. The Omega took a deep breath and forced herself to look away; it was actually becoming a little overwhelming. She bit her bottom lip and felt awkward at the sudden heat pooling into her lower region.

"Oh my gosh, Anna. Calm yourself down." Ariel laughed at her friend's sudden scent change. "You don't even know her name and you're absolutely falling for her."

"Shut up! I just think she's cute and probably very nice."

"Mmmhmm, your body is thinking otherwise. We all know that you want some action in your life."

"Oh my gosh! Shut up!"

…

Elsa entered her car and was surprised to see her grandfather absent from the vehicle. She actually didn't mind one bit, since Hakkon could be and was always so smothering and annoying. The Alpha relaxed in her seat and quickly buckled in. Elsa closed her eyes and finally felt at peace, until there was yet another buzz from her phone. She groaned and smacked the seat next to her. Why does her grandfather feel the need to keep bugging her?

She quickly took her phone out of her pocket and read the message, her anger completely fading away. A photo of a girl with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes was in her messages. Elsa's heart gave a slight jump as an unwelcome sexual reaction spread to her groin. _'Oh gross Elsa, what are you? 12? Getting excited over a simple picture?'_ She sighed and set her phone down with a defeated sigh.

Elsa found it interesting that she felt an attraction to her own sister… half-sister? Cousin? Half-sister and cousin? She honestly didn't understand how their family tree worked half the time. At least they were both good looking and not utterly disgusting looking with all the deformities they could've received. They should consider themselves lucky for their family's strange yet very attractive bloodline.

She chuckled to herself and knew this was going to be one wild ride.


	3. First Day of Hell

Elsa examined her new appearance in the mirror. She didn't look bad, but something felt really off; perhaps it was because of the major amount of designer clothing she was wearing. She glanced down at her $780 shoes and sighed. _'Okay, it's definitely because of the designer products.'_ The princess groaned and glanced at her other boxes of shoes, wondering if anything was less than $300. There most likely wasn't anything like that, since her grandfather forced her to get nothing but the best, and the best usually meant very expensive.

_'Damn it, Grandfather! Now everyone is going to stare at me and think I'm some spoiled rich kid.'_

She yanked off her sweatshirt and tossed it aside, lowering the total price of her outfit by $1,000. Her shirt seemed to be rather normal looking, even if it was $380. It annoyed the blonde that someone could charge so much money for a piece of cloth. Take her shirt for instance. It was a simple white cotton shirt that had a small Gucci logo on the back of it's shoulder sleeve. There was absolutely no reason for something like that to be expensive. She shook her head, unable to understand how her grandfather was so willing to spend so much money at once.

Upon heading out her bedroom door, there was a blur of blue outside that caught Elsa's eye. She took a few steps closer to her window and noticed a brand new car in their driveway. The blonde held in a scream and quickly ran downstairs to yell at her grandfather. How did this old man even have the time to buy a new car? He was supposed to be busy with royal duties and crap like that. She stepped down from the staircase and glared at Hakkon, who was enjoying a nice cup of coffee.

"Good morning, my lovely granddaughter. Did you sleep well? And where's your sweater? I don't want you getting sick."

Elsa rolled her eyes and walked up to the kitchen window, getting a closer look at their driveway. She sighed and turned back to her grandfather, giving him an annoyed yet angry look.

"Grandfather, what is that in our driveway?"

Hakkon took a sip from his mug and gently set it back down.

"That's a 2017 Ford Mustang GT convertible in the color blue."

She brought her hands up and rubbed her temples. Why was Hakkon so hard to have a conversation with? Elsa just wanted to have one normal day in her hectic world.

"What I mean is, why is it in our driveway? Can you answer that question for me?"

"Oh! Well that's your new car, you know, so you can drive yourself to school. I don't want you depending on my men to pick you up all the time." He pulled out the car keys and tossed them to Elsa. Hakkon smiled at her and got up from his seat.

"Now go put on your sweater. I want you looking your absolute best today." Hakkon patted Elsa's shoulder and kissed her forehead.

"If I put that sweater back on then I'll be wearing waaaay too many expensive things. My shoes, jeans, shirt, and backpack cost as much as someone's car payment. I'll just buy a school sweatshirt when I get there so I'll fit in better with everyone."

Hakkon rolled his eyes and Elsa wanted to do the same in reply. This old Alpha was really pushing her towards the edge and she didn't know how long she'd be able to handle it.

"I say flaunt it Elsa. You have the money and you should enjoy yourself. Once you return home you won't be able to dress like this, since you'll have to go back to wearing suits. But either way, here's money for the sweatshirt and lunch. Make sure to make friends so you can go through with our plan." He pulled out some cash and put it into Elsa's hand.

"Yes, Grandfather. I know what to do and I'll have you know that I already spoke with someone. He was pretty insistent on me coming out for football tryouts. Americans seem to go absolutely wild for this sport so I'm sure it'll get me some popularity."

She put the cash into her pocket and said goodbye to her grandfather before walking away. Elsa was pretty sure Hakkon had given her way more money then what she needed, but who was she to tell him what too much money was? The young Alpha scurried off into her car and started it up, part of her still annoyed that her grandfather spent unnecessary money. However, she was kind of excited about having her own car. Back at home, they never allowed her to drive, so being able to do this was a new liberty.

Elsa took a deep breath and smiled before speeding out of the house's driveway. She wasn't late for class, it was just that driving fast was her usual driving style, which was probably another reason why nobody allowed her to drive back home. Elsa turned the radio up and sped down the street to her school, having no care in the world that people were honking at her terrible driving. She sped into the school parking lot and pulled into some random parking space. There was loud honking behind her but she was unfazed as she turned off her car.

So far, everything was going well on her first day of school, which was a relief because she thought everything was going to fall apart. She grabbed her backpack from the passenger's seat and exited her car. It was then that she was met with a very loud and angry young man staring glaring daggers at her. Elsa took back what she said about her first day of school is going well. This was probably going to end in a fight.

"You fucking took my parking spot! Get out of it!"

Elsa held in her laugh and locked the car behind her. She really wasn't going to get in a fight over a parking spot. The princess pointed to herself, as if she didn't know he was talking to her. That only seemed to irritate him more and she couldn't help but smirk.

"Who? Me?" She chuckled. "Sorry, I didn't see anyone's name on it, so I just went ahead and parked. But I'll make sure to remember next time! My bad!"

The boy growled and drove away in his beat-up looking pickup truck. Elsa sent a shit-eating grin his way and knew he saw it in his rear view mirror. It was probably not the best idea to make enemies as a new kid, but what's the worst that could happen? She shrugged and walked off into the school, telling herself that if it did become a problem that she'd deal with it later.

Elsa entered the school and made a beeline for it's student store. She could only guess that that was where she'd be able to purchase a sweatshirt. The platinum blonde walked in and immediately began to look around, noticing multiple racks of sweatshirts and other school clothing. Everything looked the same in one way or another, but she did find one to her liking and picked it up. She walked over to the cashier and gave its worker a small charming smile.

The red haired girl blushed immediately and looked down at Elsa's hands. She quickly entered the price for her sweater and nervously squeaked out some words.

"So… is the sweater all you'll be buying today?"

Elsa wanted to laugh at this poor girl. She was so smitten by Elsa and it was hilarious. Elsa refrained from doing so, since that would probably make a bad first impression and she already had one of those today.

"Yes, unless you have some other things to sell me that I might like... Ariel? Did I say that correctly?" She laughed slightly, hoping she didn't butcher the name on this girl's name tag.

"You said it amazingly... I, uh, mean… you said it correctly."

Ariel finally looked up cautiously and gave a nervous smile to Elsa. The Alpha had to admit, these American girls were very beautiful. If she didn't have to marry Anna, then she would've hopped right onto this Omega. But she pulled back her urges and waited for the rest of this girl's reply.

"Oh! Also we don't have much that isn't already out there, but we do have some windbreakers that just came in. Although those are a little pricey and this sweater alone is already 30 dollars."

Elsa shrugged and leaned over the counter, getting very close to Ariel's face. She smirked and spoke again to her new friend.

"Money isn't a problem. Go ahead and add it to my purchase."

The girl nodded and quickly added a windbreaker to the purchase, making its final price $70. Elsa nodded and pulled out a $100 bill, setting it down on the counter and grabbing her things. She waved goodbye and began walking away from her.

"Wait! You forgot your change!"

"Don't worry about the change! Keep it for yourself! Have a great day Ariel, see you around! My name is Elsa by the way!"

…

Anna picked at her breakfast, examining it with slight disgust. She wasn't really one to enjoy breakfast foods, but she'd have to eat it regardless because Kristoff bought it for her. The girl sighed and looked at her best friend, cringing slightly at how he shoved a whole pancake into his mouth, even more so when she saw how he ate it without chewing.

"Guess what, Anna? Hans got his parking spot stolen from him by this mysterious blonde chick and he was so mad! Then all she did was play dumb and walk away from him! It felt so good to see him all angry! Gosh, this is going to be the highlight of my whole day!"

The Omega rolled her eyes and set her food aside. She understood that Kristoff hated her ex, but Hans really wasn't even that bad. Yes, they probably might have had their falling out with each other, he might've used her for sex, but she also used him for things too. She really didn't care about what happened between them though, despite all that drama they still talked to each other.

"Come on Kristoff, just leave him alone for once. He's really not that bad! You're just mad because he used me for sex, but guess what? I used him too! Now can you give him a break?"

"You only defend him because you still fuck him from time to time."

"So what if I do? It doesn't really concern you, Kristoff. And for your information, we haven't done anything for quite a while. Not to mention that he and I haven't had problems since my freshman year. Can you just let this go and move on already?"

"I'll move on when he graduates and leaves this high school." He stood up and tossed his food container away. "I'll see you later Anna. Maybe we can go out for food after tryouts today."

"Tryouts? You're honestly going back to football? I thought you said it's a pain in your ass!"

"It is! But it looks good on a college application and I might even get a scholarship for it, so I'll deal with it for two more years and see where I end up."

Kristoff patted her head and walked away from a sighing Anna. It was getting real annoying with each conversation they had. At least he was gone and she could relax a bit before class. She got up from her seat and sat underneath a tree, letting herself lean against the trunk as she closed her eyes.

That's when her phone rang and she wanted to strangle whoever was on the other line. She grabbed her phone and answered the call.

"Why the fuck are you calling me this early in the morning when we're both at school? Ariel, you could've literally just came and found me somewhere."

"Elsa! Anna, her name is Elsa and oh my fucking God she's so beautiful! My body reacted just like yours and I feel bad for it!"

"What? Wait, what happened?"

She heard Ariel take in a deep breath and prepared herself for getting her ear talked off.

"Okay, do you remember that girl from Friday?"

"Yes."

"Well her name is Elsa and wow I understand why your body reacted in such a way to her. All she did was get close to me and I felt like I was in love."

"Ariel, you have a boyfriend."

"Yes, I know! That's why I feel so bad for it! Agh! I'll talk to you more about it later with Meg during history class."

The phone call ended there and Anna sighed. Sometimes her Omega friends were so hormonal that it wasn't even funny. She shook her head and put her phone away. Well it looks like she wasn't going to skip her first period because Ariel woke her completely up. Anna sighed and began walking but stopped when she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist.

"You didn't answer my messages yesterday. What's up?"

Hans' voice sent a soothing warmth though her body and made her smiled. Everything about this boy made Anna's heart jump. It was too bad they really couldn't work things out. She set her hands over Hans' and leaned back into his chest.

"Kristoff took my phone and let's just say it was a wild ride trying to get it back, so I just forgot to reply to your messages."

"Well now that I have you here right now, how about we sneak off and go hang out in my truck?"

"I'm not really in the mood right now." She sighed. "I just wanted to sleep through first period but Ariel woke me up and ruined everything. You can walk me to class though."

Hans rolled his eyes but gestured in front of him, basically telling her to start walking. She offered a smile and began walking with the boy. There might be bad blood between them, but it was weird. It was as if they still had faint feelings for each other.

"If I'm being completely honest, I'm not in the mood either. It was such a pain this morning trying to get my parking spot. Then right when I found one, this girl just came in and fucking took it. She was so cocky about it too. I hope I see her during school so I can beat her up."

Anna's heart began to beat slightly faster at the thought of Hans beating up Elsa. She didn't want him doing that, since Elsa was too pretty to get beat up. 'Wait…' The Omega began blushing furiously and walked a little faster, not wanting Hans to see how she was reacting.

"You can't do that, Hans. If you do, you won't be able to attend prom or graduation, so just try to make sure she doesn't get on your nerves."

She took a deep breath and thanked the high heavens when she noticed her classroom coming into view. It wasn't that she would be embarrassed if Hans saw her blushing, but Anna just didn't want Hans to take it as a signal that she was still romantically interested in him. Well technically, she was interested in him, but not completely. It was mostly lingering feelings she couldn't get rid of. Regardless, they both knew a relationship wouldn't work between them and they were fine with that. At least they were able to have a civilized conversation with each other.

"Here's my stop. See you later, Hans. Try not to beat up people because they took your parking spot."

Hans laughed and opened the door for Anna.

"Get to class, you big loser."

Anna smiled and entered her English class, ignoring how some students stared at her arrival. To her advantage, none of her friends shared this class with her, meaning that she wouldn't get teased about Hans walking her to class. She took her seat at the back of her class and zoned out once her teacher began talking. In all honesty, she never paid attention in this class and her terrible report card was proof of that.

Anna spent most of her English periods on her phone, not caring about what assignment was given. She sighed and checked her group chat to see why it had so many notifications. Apparently Ariel wasn't the only one who had a close encounter with Elsa. Mulan, out of all people, was talking about her and complimenting the blonde on her rather handsome appearance. Anna rolled her eyes. Okay, now this Elsa girl was getting her a bit annoyed. Yeah, she was pretty and all that good stuff, but it wasn't a big deal. There were a lot of good looking Alphas at their school.

"Sorry I'm late! There was a last minute change to my schedule!" The new intruder closed the door behind her. "I'm your new Teacher's Assistant! I'm Elsa Arendell!"

Chills were sent down Anna's spine and she immediately looked up, accidentally locking eyes with the newcomer. She quickly averted her gaze but Elsa softly smiled in her direction. Anna's cheeks immediately heated up and that same feeling from Friday came back to haunt her. The Omega harshly bit into her bottom lip to distract herself, not caring at all that she already punctured the skin and blood was trickling out.

"Really? Oh this is so grand! I didn't realize they accepted my request for a T.A. ! Well, this is amazing! Go ahead and take a seat in the back, I'll get papers for you to grade as soon as possible!"

"It would be my pleasure."

Elsa smiled at their teacher and turned her attention in front of her and began walking to the back. Anna's heart began to thud in her chest and she swore this would trigger her heat. She hoped Elsa didn't try and speak with her. What would she do if Elsa did talk to her though? Say hello back and try to keep a conversation with her? Confess that she was absolutely melting under her gaze and just wanted to be devoured by her?

She didn't get the chance to do or say anything because Elsa stopped right in front of her desk and grabbed her chin. At first, Anna glared at the girl and tried to pull away, but then, she heard the blonde's words.

"Mr. Parr! Your student is bleeding quite a bit from her mouth!"

That's when it clicked in her head and Anna blushed 10 times as hard. Looks like her lip biting didn't help at all. Now her whole chin was soaked in blood and she was pretty sure stitches were needed in her lip. She closed her eyes upon her teacher coming over to spare herself from further embarrassment.

"Elsa, how about you take her to the nurse? This looks like it needs more treatment than just a paper towel." He walked back to his desk and wrote a quick note. "Here, just in case someone stops you."

Elsa took the paper with her free hand and turned her attention back to Anna, giving her a small smile. Thankfully, Anna still had her eyes closed and didn't see the visual gesture from Elsa. If she did, it may have caused some extra light headedness that she didn't need right at the moment. In fact, Anna tried to keep her eyes closed all the way until they got to the nurse, but that proved like a bad idea when she hit her ankle against the desk.

"Ow, ow, ow! Shit! It hurts so bad!"

Anna reached down for her ankle and winced while blood leaked from her chin. She didn't understand who had it against her this morning. What holy being could be this cruel to her? The redhead began to limp out of her English class until two hands swept her off her feet. Anna let out a loud squeak and looked up at Elsa who was currently holding her bridal style. She wanted to yell at her, demand her to put her down, but the Omega inside of her let loose and turned her dependency over to the Alpha.

Elsa began her journey down the halls, keeping Anna in her arms and not letting her slip out. It was interesting how she had no issue carrying the Omega like this. Most Alpha girls that Anna knew were more on the weaker side. Then again, the only Alphas that did care about their strength were the meat heads on the football team. She sighed and looked up at Elsa, successfully making eye contact without turning into a mess.

"You can put me down now."

"As you wish."

The Alpha gently set Anna down and grabbed her chin again, noticing that it finally stopped bleeding. This time, Anna actually pushed her hands away and glared at the blonde.

"Stop touching me! You're getting my blood all over your hand! What if I had aids or something? You could've contracted it from me!"

Elsa chuckled.

"I'm sure you don't have aids and I just wanted to make sure you're not critically damaged. Anyways, what's your name?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

Anna smirked and began walking down the hall, Elsa right on her tail. Why did she suddenly become so cocky? She didn't know herself, but it was kind of entertaining watching the new girl trip over herself to keep up. A laugh came from her mouth as she stopped outside the nurse's office. Once Elsa caught up to her side, she sent an annoyed expression Anna's way.

"What was that for? I just asked what your name was!"

"Just a little payback for you constantly touching my face earlier."

Elsa rolled her eyes and took in a deep breath to calm down before she exploded at the strawberry-blonde. If Anna was going to constantly be shifting from mood to mood, then Elsa would need to learn how to keep everything under control. She looked at Anna and crossed her arms as she stared into her green-blue eyes.

"Well I'm sorry for touching your face. I was worried about you, after all. Now will you tell me your name? Or am I going to stick around and wait until the nurse says it?"

Anna pouted and walked into the nurse's office, her new blonde friend following her. She plopped down on one of the beds and side glanced Elsa.

"Anna Springs. Now that you know, can you go back to class?"

Elsa winked at Anna and walked over to the sink, taking a moment to cleanse her hands. She flicked her wrists, getting some off the water off before grabbing a paper towel.

"I could, but Mr. Parr excused both of us from class, so I think I'll stay here and make sure you're fine." She grabbed another paper towel and slightly wet it before handing it to Anna.

"Where's the nurse, anyway?"

"Probably not here yet." Anna took the towel and began wiping off her chin. "Thanks for that," she said before tossing it into a nearby trash can.

Elsa took a seat in a nearby chair and looked around the room. It was very small compared to the medical unit back at home. Then again, her palace was probably worth a million more dollars than this school all together. She returned her attention to Anna and smirked when she caught the Omega staring right at her.

"Can I walk you to your next class? To make sure you don't faint from all the blood you lost?"

Anna raised an eyebrow and wanted to object, but it was probably for her own good if she agreed; she still felt really woozy and didn't want to embarrass herself further.

"Yes, but you're not allowed to carry me in any way."

•••

**_Author's Note_**

**_Well uh, sorry for not updating! Work got in the way and i honesty was too tired to update! Here's a new update and keep leaving those comments! I love reading them and use them to better my story! Here's a word from my editor! _**

**_Editor's Note_**

**_I figured that Ariel was actually Disney's Ariel, but once Mulan was mentioned, my suspicions were confirmed and I found myself smiling. The thought of a cocky yet charming Elsa is such a great thing to imagine. I had a good time editing, even if it took 35 minutes to do so. I was jammin' out to music while editing, so that probably added onto my enjoyment. Regardless, good work. Hit me up when you need more editing done._**

**_https//watch?v=lXPlQHHS4XU_**

**_For the curious, this was my jam while I was editing._**

**_Good work!_**

**_JEAV, 10:14 PM, 7/19/2019_**


	4. Manipulative Bicker

Luckily, Anna didn't damage her lip too badly. The cut was a little deep, but it would heal within a few days. Despite no major damage, she still had to wear a special gauze on her lip, which she wasn't all too thrilled about. Elsa couldn't help but smile to herself when she saw the grumpy look on Anna's face. The strawberry blonde looked so cute when she was angry. She wanted to comment on it, but he knew that it was probably for the best that she didn't.

Elsa side glanced Anna as they walked back to their classroom, making sure that she was fine. She pushed the door open and held it for Anna, the strawberry blonde rolling her eyes in turn. 'She's so dang feisty! This girl is going to be the death of me.' She sighed and closed the door behind her before waving to Mr. Parr.

"Anna's fine. The nurse said it wasn't that deep." Elsa returned to the back of the class and took her seat next to Anna.

"So you're going to let me walk you to class, right?"

The Alpha asked with a charming smile while the Omega sideglanced her before going back to her phone.

"Well I'm no longer bleeding and I'm fine, so maybe I don't need your help after all."

"I'm slightly offended that you're going to drop me so quickly," Elsa said with a smirk. "Looks like I have to annoy you into changing your mind, so prepare for a very annoyed and persistent Alpha. You know, you're really pretty despite-"

Anna raised her hand to make stop Elsa and sighed.

"Fine, Elsa. You can still walk me to class. Now can you keep quiet and not annoy me anymore?" Despite wanting so desperately to be railed by this beautiful Alpha, Anna had to admit that Elsa was really getting on her nerves. Who does this girl think she is? Some type of royalty that can bug she wants? Either way, those words seemed to please Elsa to the point where she actually left Anna alone, which was very much needed because Anna needed to take the rest of the class period to prepare herself before Elsa walked her to class.

It was incredibly awkward, to say the least. People kept eyeing them like they were some famous couple. 'You wouldn't mind if you two were the popular couple here at school, would you? Everyone would probably worship you like goddesses.' Anna stopped walking and pushed those thoughts away from her mind. There was absolutely no way she was going to date this Alpha so willingly, even if said Alpha was very attractive and very wealthy. Elsa probably got everything she wanted very easily, but that wasn't going to be the case this time.

"So what does your afterschool life look like? Do you have any special activities that you do? Play any sports?"

Anna glanced at Elsa but didn't make eye contact with her. Instead, she kept walking forward and replied without much effort put into her response.

"Nope. I used to, but not anymore."

"Could you tell me what you used to do? If you don't mind, of course."

'Dang, this girl is trying really hard to try and make conversation with me… Maybe I should tell her that I'm not interested in her and she'll leave me alone… But, that's rude, and she's not doing anything inherently wrong… Yeah, she's flirting here and there, but she's not trying to force me to have sex with her and she's not sexually harassing me in anyway… If she does, then I'll stop talking to her altogether and avoid her!' She changed her attitude towards the Alpha and began to answer wholeheartedly.

"I used to be a cheerleader, but I stopped because of drama with one of the football players. The captain, to be exact. Now everything is fine between us now… I think… I'm honestly not sure. We're terrible for each other, but we're also consistently flirting with each other still, and we even have sex once in a while."

Anna didn't see it, but Elsa stiffened and her scent changed to a more possessive smell. It slightly angered her that Anna had already engaged in sexual contact with another Alpha. Elsa was almost sure that Anna would be completely pure; she hadn't smelled any other Alphas on her skin. Then again, if they only did it once in a while, the scent would have already disappeared, which meant Elsa felt obligated to make sure that Anna wouldn't spend another night with him again. She took a deep breath to calm herself down before replying to the Omega.

"That's a shame. I would've loved to see you cheering for the football team, especially since I'm considering trying out and joining the team while I'm here. I'd make sure that no drama would go on either because I personally know how damaging that is for someone's mental health."

Anna stopped in her tracks upon hearing Elsa's plans to try out for the football team. She remembered what Hans had said this morning about beating Elsa up if he ever saw her again. She gulped slightly and tried to think of a way to avoid the fight that may or may not await Elsa in her near future. 'Maybe if I talk badly about the sport, she'll rethink joining it and won't go to tryouts. That way, she won't get her ass kicked. She's obviously into me, so she'll probably listen to whatever I have to say and follow along with it.'

"You wanna try out for the football team? Hah, wow, you're really trying to go for the generic All American Alpha title, huh? I mean, I guess you could do it, but I'm done with football players. They're sooooo boring, and honestly, they're all just meatheads."

Elsa raised an eyebrow and let out a soft chuckle at Anna's dislike for the sport and its players. The blonde nodded along to what was said though, and Anna could feel herself relaxing right away. Now that she diffused that situation, she could go back to playing the part of the cold and annoyed Omega.

"Now Anna, I'm sure not every single football player is a complete meathead. There's got to be at least SOME that are basic human beings to you. Also, no, I am not trying to go for that title. I am very proud of my Norwegian heritage and can't wait to go back to it after my Grandfather's business is dealt with here. But since you insist that I don't join football, what else is there I can do after school?"

"You can just hang out with me-"

'I'm a complete dumbass that speaks before she thinks sometimes and it really shows.' Anna had no time to take back the invite, no time at all because Elsa would probably bug her into allowing her to stay in an instant. The damage was done and now she had to hang out with Elsa afterschool for who knows how long. 'Geez, this is going to mess with my love life big time. Everyone's going to think I'm screwing the new girl.' Anna sighed and finished her sentence to the elder girl.

"-I don't really do much except hang out with my other friends and do my homework occasionally, so it might be boring to hang out with me, but you're welcome nonetheless."

Elsa smiled at the words that Anna spat out and couldn't help but look forward to the extra time she would spend with her. She also saw it as a gateway to speed things up and get back home as soon as possible.

"I may just take you up on that offer if you don't change your mind and start being rude to me again. It was amusing at first, but now it's just slightly annoying and it's hurting my poor Alpha heart."

Anna blushed when Elsa brought up her attitude and she wanted to run headfirst into a wall. She didn't expect Elsa to call her out on her sour behavior and now she felt embarrassed for doing it. What made it even worse was that she felt her cheeks heat up and Anna wanted nothing more than to curl up into a ball and hide.

"I, uh- I'm-"

"It's fine, Anna. I know you were probably only acting that way because you think I'm just another horny Alpha. Well, I'm not, even if my body is reacting that way. I can actually control myself around Omegas since my grandfather raised me very strictly. I haven't even touched an Omega in that way because of how I was raised.

This time, Anna shoved her face into her hands to hide from her embarrassment. Being called out on her attitude was the worst and Anna really didn't know how to deal with it. She wanted to run away and hide in her classroom, but she knew Elsa would just follow her. Anna sucked up her damaged pride and finally made eye contact with Elsa.

"I'm… sorry… I didn't mean to place you into that category. I just kinda thought you were only being nice because you were interested in me."

Elsa laughed and shook her head, making Anna blush even more.

"Interested in you? Come on now, Anna. You're pretty. Actually, you're really beautiful. But that attitude is something I could not handle for the life of me. Trust me, I don't want to date you."

Anna's embarrassed face turned into an offended expression. She could not believe Elsa said that she wouldn't date her just because of an attitude. Her attitude wasn't even that bad! She was only acting that way because she thought Elsa was trying to fuck her. The redhead glared at Elsa and crossed her arms in front of her chest, turning her head away from the blonde.

"I'm an American girl. We all have a bit of attitude, and if you can't handle it then you're not going to find a girlfriend while you're here. Anyway, here's my class. You can go run off and twiddle your thumbs now."

"No, not all of you girls have the same attitude. You're just a sour Omega." Elsa smirked. "Since you volunteered to hang out with me, I'll be meeting you back here during break time?"

Anna wanted to scoff and tell her no, but she nodded along to what Elsa said. She didn't want to lash out and give her more reasons to call her out.

Author's Note: Yes I know it's been months since I last updated, Yes I know it's not a long chapter but hey at least I updated. Hope you enjoyed this… filler chapter? I'd say it's a filler chapter but hey you got some flirty Elsanna flirting and bickering. Anyways see ya next time!

Editor's Note

Any updates are good updates. At least my hunger for content to edit has been sated. As long as you make a major update in the future, it's all good. These interactions were very entertaining and I can't wait to see what you have in store. Keep the updates rollin' through whenever you can.

Good work as always.

JEAV, 11/13/19, 1:17 PM


	5. Run Arendelle!

Embarrassment was written on Anna's face as she walked into class. She avoided eye contact with everyone just to save herself further trouble, staring at the ground and auto-piloting to her usual seat. Upon sitting down, Anna lifted her head and locked eyes with Ariel, the only person she would allow to see her this way. Ariel raised a brow at Anna's expression and opened her mouth to ask what happened, but Anna started talking before she had the chance to.

"Elsa's a T.A. for my English class and I want to die. I never hated being an Omega until I met her! All she did to bring out my Omega instincts was walk into the room and stare at me!"

Hearing Elsa's named peaked Ariel's interest. She grabbed Anna's hands and squealed.

"Oh my gosh, Anna! You've found your Dream Alpha! Either that or your heat is coming. If that's the case then I suggest you start heading home."

Anna rolled her eyes at the rather generic idea of a Dream Alpha and pulled her hands away.

"First off, "Dream Alpha" is literally the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Second, my heat comes every 3 months and I still have 1 month left 'till my next one. Also... She kinda told me off earlier, so I believe she has no interest."

"What do you mean she told you off? What the heck did you even do to her?"

Anna took a deep breath and let it out in a long sigh. She started describing the incident part by part, including the most embarrassing parts that destroyed Anna's dignity. Once she finished explaining everything to Ariel, that same feeling of wanting to hide came back. Her cheeks flushed red and Ariel stared at her with disbelief.

"So you're telling me you somehow managed to have Elsa think you're pretty, but she won't date you because of your attitude? Then you told her it was okay for her to hang out with you?"

Ariel pressed a hand to her mouth to suppress her laughter. Her friend was honestly something else and it really showed in times like these.

"Look. I know I'm a clown, alright? And the reason I said that she could hang out with me is

that I don't want her joining the football team. Hans wants to beat the poor girl up for

taking his parking space, and I don't want her to end up getting fucking killed by him."

"Oh, please. Hans won't do anything to her. If anything, he'd just pick on her during practice. You shouldn't have told her not to join though. The reason being is because Eric has been talking a lot about Elsa to the team and coach. They're most likely going to try and recruit her. But now, she's going to decline and tell them it's because of you. Then the next thing you know, the whole football team will be at your throat, Anna."

Anna groaned and dropped her head on the desk, wondering why everything and everyone was against her. She let out a whimper and closed her eyes, wondering if the day could get any worse.

Elsa was confused as to why she was put into a Physical Education class. It wasn't just one class either; she was in both P.E. 1 and 2. To make things even worse, she had the classes back to back. Elsa thought of herself as decently athletic, but these teachers were brutal. She really wasn't expecting to get forced into running two miles and playing some weird and obscure game. It was absolutely terrible and that was only ONE class. She wasn't prepared for what the next class had in store for her. For the time being though, Elsa was trying to relax on the locker room floor.

"Gaston's all-Alpha P.E. 2 class will be starting in five minutes. Please make your way to the gym."

Elsa groaned when the announcement echoed through her locker room. She ever so slowly pulled herself off the ground and stood up, taking a moment to breathe before it would be hard to later. She slicked back her bangs and began walking to her doom. Elsa let out a small gag as she encountered a foul smell.

Alphas truly were the most disgusting people in the States. Elsa didn't understand why their musk was so repulsive. Did these men and women not care about their growing bodies? Elsa sighed and leaned against a nearby wall, watching a pack of Omegas gossip with each other. At least the Omegas were better here than back home. She never understood why the Omegas in Arendelle were quiet and afraid to do anything on their own.

Elsa closed her eyes and tried to take a deep breath. All this thinking about Arendelle made her a little homesick. America was nice and all, but she missed her kingdom where everyone respected her. Before she could go any deeper into her thoughts, a loud whistle brought her back to the present.

"Alright you little Omegas, get your asses to the football field. I've been dying to try this training out on someone.''

Elsa wasn't happy to hear this man using "Omega" as an insult. She bit her tongue and followed his orders, but she took her sweet time walking to the football field just to piss him off. This wasn't very smart because Gaston targeted her once she got there.

"Looks like Blondie here thinks the world revolves around her. Alright, how about you come up here and demonstrate what we'll be doing for today.''

The Alpha gave him a displeased glare but went up to him with an awkward smile and crossed arms. Gaston looked down at her with a frown and pointed across the football field.

"I'm going to throw this football and you need to catch it and throw it back. If you don't succeed then you'll be punished by running until the end of class."

Elsa was on high alert now. There was no way at all she was going to do more running. She looked up at him and waited for the next action. All that was given was a one-worded answer.

"Run.''

Gaston raised his hand that held the ball and Elsa booked it, looking over her shoulder to see when he would throw it. Once he did, Elsa paid close attention, trying to plan the catch just right. She relaxed and hoped that she would succeed. When it began to fall back to the ground, Elsa ran towards it. Hands ready and as if a moth to a flame, the ball landed in her hands. She wanted to squeal and cheer about her small victory, but she had one more thing to do.

Elsa pulled her arm back and aimed towards the older man. The young Alpha grunted and used all power left in her to throw the ball. Elsa gulped as she watched it travel through the air. It soon began to fall back down and into the hands of Gaston.

"Yes!"

Elsa cheered to herself and began jogging over. She stopped in front of Gaston and offered another awkward smile. The man just glanced at her then yelled at his other students.

"Go run two warm-up laps! Except for you, Elsa. I'd like to talk to you."

The blonde nodded and walked with Gaston towards the bleachers.

"Now Elsa, I'm usually against having female Alphas on my football team... But I want you to be our Quarterback. You've shown great skill and I'd like to offer you the position without trying out any further."

Elsa was quite taken aback from all this sudden information. It seemed very unrealistic and almost laughable. So, that's what Elsa did; she began laughing and shook her head at Gaston, taking a seat on the bleachers and looking up at him.

"I was considering it, but someone told me that your players are a bunch of meatheads and I really don't want to be put in that category. So for now, my answer is no. If you can convince me otherwise then maybe I'll think about it."

Gaston seemed a little annoyed at Elsa's statement but was still determined to change her mind. He sat down next to Elsa and pulled out his phone, showing her photos of him with other people. Elsa was confused as to why he was doing this, but Gaston began explaining everything.

"I know a lot of people in the professional world of sports and I'll be able to have them scout you. You'll be leaving this school with multiple universities begging for you to attend them."

She glanced at the photos and sighed. This man wasn't going to leave her alone even if she said no.

"Listen. I'd love to, but I'm physically drained from my two P.E. classes. I wouldn't be able to give one-hundred percent of my skill during practice. It would honestly be a waste of time having me on the team. And I don't care for universities trying to contact me. I already have plans for after high school."

Elsa stood up, noticing that most of the students had finished their two laps. She thought the conversation was over but Gaston continued talking.

"If you join the team I'll have you excused from those classes and you'll get a good grade in both of them. Don't question how. Just know that I'll take care of it."

Elsa turned back towards the man and was intrigued. This man could really excuse her from those classes? If it was true, then Elsa just might agree to join the team. But Anna wouldn't like that and Elsa's main goal was pursuing the redhead. She sighed and shook her head.

"I'll have to think it over. There are certain things I'll have to figure out before giving you a definite answer."

He stared her down for a moment and nodded ever so slightly. Then, Gaston had an evil glint in his eyes that made Elsa gulp nervously.

"In that case, I'll have you running until you've come to an answer."

Elsa let out a loud groan and started to make her way to the track.


	6. Please

Elsa wanted to go home and it was only break time. Her body ached as she made her way through school without any direction as to where she was going. Anna said that she could hang out with her but they didn't exchange phone numbers, so there was no way of contacting the redhead. She also wasn't in the mood to search for Anna at the moment. Elsa was too tired to follow her plans for now.

The blonde finally sat down when she entered a hang-out area for students. It wasn't anything comfortable or special but it did allow Elsa's legs to relax. She knew that every part of her would feel like it got hit by a truck soon. Maybe she could convince her grandfather to let her stay home tomorrow. Or he could at least ask for permission to have her skip those classes to have time to heal.

Elsa let out a low groan and leaned back against her seat. She really wished she was back home now. Nobody would've dared to force her into running. They would've been too afraid to do so. Was she really getting like this because of gym class? Yes. Yes, she was, and Elsa didn't care.

"Hey! You're that girl I talked to last Friday! You still coming out to tryouts?"

Elsa let her attention be drawn to the black-haired and blue-eyed young man she met last week. She honestly couldn't remember if he introduced himself or not. At least she remembered meeting him, so this conversation won't be too awkward. The girl fixed her posture and replied to him with a smile.

"Hmm, I'm not sure about trying out anymore. My friend Anna said that the team's full of meatheads. I would rather not be labeled as one so I can still have her as a friend."

He raised a brow at this and let out a soft chuckle.

"Anna? As in Anna Springs? I don't know why she would say that. A huge majority of her friends' boyfriends are on the team. Not to mention that Kristoff, her best friend, is also on the team."

Now Elsa also was raising a brow. Why would Anna say such things to her if she was affiliated with so many members?

"Really now? Care to tell me how you know this information?"

"Well my girlfriend Ariel is good friends with Anna, and I know her personally

because I hang out with Anna's group of friends from time to time. I actually was about to head over to them now."

Elsa's eyes lit up upon hearing that he knew where Anna was. She kept finding little shortcuts and it was so pleasing. The blonde stood up from her seat and offered a smile to the boy.

"How about I join you? Maybe we could BOTH question her about why she's saying such things."

"Good idea! They should be at their usual hangout spot by now, so we can just head on over."

* * *

"Well, well, look who Eric brought over with him."

Meg nudged Anna's side to get her attention and it worked. The redhead immediately focused on Eric walking towards their table with Elsa right by his side. However, something seemed off about their presence. She noticed the displeased expression on Eric's face and how Elsa was staring right at her. Anna turned to Ariel and cursed.

Eric knew what Anna said to Elsa and she knew there was no way she could escape this confrontation, but she sure can try! Anna jumped up from her seat and began to book it in the other direction. Her escape ended quickly because Eric caught her and carried the Omega back with him. He gently placed Anna down and tapped his foot on the floor.

"Anna, can you tell me why Elsa thinks the football team is full of meatheads?"

The Omega stayed quiet but decided to try playing dumb.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Eric. You know that I'd never slander you or the football team like that."

Eric wasn't having any of it. The young man glared at Anna and she broke instantly. Anna didn't want to tell Eric her reasoning but she had no choice now. The Omega stood up and pulled Eric a few feet away to talk to him.

"Okay, I only told her those things because I didn't want her to get hurt. Hans

mentioned earlier that if he saw Elsa again, he was going to fight her. I thought that since I talked badly about it, Elsa would listen and not go to try-outs. That way she wouldn't get into a fight."

The black-haired Alpha rolled his eyes and shook his head in disappointment. Eric couldn't believe that all of this was because Anna was trying to save Hans from kicking Elsa's ass. He didn't push any further on the topic and walked away, going straight to Elsa with a bright smile.

"Good news, Elsa! Anna took back what she said about football players! She only said that because her ex is on the team and she doesn't want you two interacting! Don't worry though, I'll make sure to talk to Coach and keep Hans away from you. Isn't that great?!"

Elsa set out a soft laugh and looked at Anna, noticing her worried expression. Seeing her like that made it hard for Elsa to agree with Eric. She sighed and walked over to Anna, studying her eyes for a moment before speaking.

"I can't agree until I hear that it's okay with Anna. She's my only friend here so far and I trust her input more than anything."

Anna felt her heart flutter when Elsa walked over and spoke personally to her. She wasn't sure how to react or even reply to Elsa. The redhead looked away and mumbled something incoherent.

Elsa didn't catch any of what Anna said so she got closer, invading her personal space.

"Anna, you have to speak up," she said softly. Anna couldn't help but blush, but she pushed through and finally said something.

"Please don't go. I don't want my ex-boyfriend beating you up. He's mad that you took his parking space this morning and said if he sees you again he'll beat you up. Please just hang out with me or something."

Anna looked up into Elsa's eyes and gave her a small pout, causing Elsa's stomach to flip. Now she knew that she couldn't refuse. She gave a small nod to Anna and turned to face Eric.

"Sorry, Eric. Anna doesn't want me to go and she seems pretty concerned for my well being. Maybe next time."

Elsa returned her attention to Anna and smiled. She pulled out her phone and opened a new contact before handing the phone to Anna. Elsa wasn't going to leave without her number this time. Without saying or doing anything else, Anna typed her information in and handed the phone back to Elsa. The blonde put her phone away and waved goodbye to everyone. She saw no reason to be there anymore since she already got everything she needed.

Once Elsa was out of sight and away from earshot, all of Anna's friends blew up. All of

them were highly interested in her social life all of a sudden. She was pulled back to the table and harassed with questions.

"What was THAT all about? Are you two fucking?" Meg started off the questions.

"Anna! You're into girl Alphas?! I never would've thought! This is so exciting!" Belle chimed in, seeming more excited than questioning.

"Okay, but if they aren't fucking then I call dibs on her."

Anna sent a glare Aurora's way and banged her hand on the table. She growled and forced herself not to throw her snack at the blonde. Luckily, Ariel put a calming hand on her shoulder and alleviating the situation.

"Listen. Anna and Elsa aren't fucking. Elsa sadly said that Anna wasn't her type because of an attitude problem."

This made everyone laugh and Anna was embarrassed yet again. She really couldn't catch a break with her friends. Thankfully, Kristoff wasn't here or else the teasing would've been much worse.

"Well, she may say that she's not interested but she seemed pretty into you while she agreed to what you wanted. In fact, she seemed pretty whipped for you," Meg teased. "I say you try and change her mind about you not being her type."

Anna blushed madly and hid her face while everyone continued to gossip about her potential lover.


	7. Incoming Collision

Elsa was in so much pain because of her P.E. classes in the past week. She was so close to not showing up to class and just taking any punishment thrown at her, but that would cause more harm than good in her plan to get to Anna. Regardless, she still hated her P.E. classes and hoped that the teachers burned in hell.

"Are you ignoring me?"

The Alpha broke from her trance and turned her attention to Anna. She forgot

that it was only the two of them hanging out today, recalling something about how all of Anna's friends had a cheerleading meeting to go to. Elsa really didn't mind it but she feared that Anna wasn't enjoying herself.

"I'm sorry, I just blanked out for a moment. My body is aching from all the running Gaston is making me do." She sighed and gave an apologetic smile to Anna. "I would never intentionally ignore you."

Anna nodded and offered a bite of her burger to Elsa. She pressed it against the blonde's lips and didn't move it away. Elsa raised a brow but opened her mouth and took a bite, chewing and swallowing it with a scowl on her face. Anna laughed at her expression and set her burger down.

"I guess you're not used to American school food yet, which is fine. I just wanted you to eat something so you wouldn't faint while driving home."

This turned Elsa's scowl into a smile. It was sweet of Anna to care for her well-being. She picked up the burger and took another bite before it became unbearable. Elsa forced herself to swallow the food and gagged in disgust.

"Thank you for your concern but I think I'm fine after two bites. Yuck! I really don't understand how you can eat this your whole school life."

Elsa stuck out her tongue, trying to wipe off the foul taste. This caused more giggles to erupt from Anna. Oh, how amazing it was to hear that beautiful sound. Elsa almost considered eating more of the food to hear more but decided against it when her stomach made a noise.

"Oh geez, maybe I shouldn't let you eat that burger. Your stomach sounds like it might explode."

Anna opened her water bottle and offered it to the blonde. Elsa took it willingly and helped herself to a gulp of fresh water. She handed the water bottle back shortly after and smiled.

"Thank you again. I appreciate it."

Elsa gave Anna a loving stare and made sure that their hands "accidentally" touched. This got Anna to blush and pull away from Elsa. She scooted away from Elsa and cleared her throat, making sure there was enough space between them. Anna began to talk again, this time about something other than crappy school food.

"So why is Gaston even making you run so much? You don't seem like the type to piss anyone off, especially a teacher."

Elsa noticed the movement away from her but didn't try to push herself onto Anna anymore.

"It's mostly because I won't agree with joining his stupid football team, so I guess he's just trying to bully me into joining. But I'm dealing with it pretty well so far, even if every part of me aches," she said with a sigh.

Anna couldn't help but feel that it was her actions that were causing Elsa's consistent pain. Seeing the blonde always show up tired and unhappy was such a depressing sight. especially since Elsa is usually a cocky yet sweet Alpha on the regular. But Anna really didn't want Hans hurting Elsa. That beatdown would probably be much worse than running every day. However, maybe there was a way to allow Elsa to join football and protect her too. Anna thought for a moment before clasping her hands together in delight.

"Elsa, I just figured out how I'm going to solve all of your problems!" Elsa raised a brow. "Okay, it'll solve SOME of them! You can go and tell Gaston you'll be joining the team."

"But your ex-"

"Don't worry about it! I'll take care of everything and you'll feel better in no time!"

The Omega hopped up from her seat and ran off without another word, leaving a concerned Elsa all alone. There wasn't much she could do about it, so she just shrugged it off. If it was something important then she was sure Anna would call her later.

"You WHAT?!"

Kristoff yelled at the top of his lungs and everyone around them flinched. Anna wasn't surprised that he was angry; she was sure that all her friends would react the same. She knew that this was the only way to keep Elsa from getting into drama with Hans, even if it meant that Anna had to date him again for a little bit.

"Listen, I'm only doing it so Elsa doesn't get attacked when she joins the football team today. After she settles in and makes friends then I'll break up with Hans. Until then, I just have to deal with his stupid sideburns."

"Anna." Kristoff glared at her. "Eric and I would've made sure that nothing happened to her! You didn't have to go and get back with your ex!"

"I'm sorry, but Hans and his friends could easily throw you and Eric out of their way. It

honestly doesn't matter now. What's done is done! Also, I don't see what's so bad about us getting back together. We both made up and we aren't the same people we were back then."

All Kristoff did in reply was shake his head and tell Anna that she was making a huge mistake, which was true. Although, she claimed that everything was going to be fine. Anna was indeed correct about how she and Hans made up, however. Nowadays they just danced around each other and lowkey flirted. Not the best way to act with your ex, but that's just how Anna was with him.

"There are literally a bunch of different ways you could've gone about this and yet you chose the worse option. Just watch. There will be yet another big fight and it'll start more drama!"

"I'll only be dating him for the football season, alright? After it's over, I'm calling it quits and I'm never getting back together with him."

Kristoff rolled his eyes and began walking away, leaving before he could say anything terrible about his dumb friend.

Elsa wasn't sure if agreeing to this was such a good idea after all. Everyone that was near her reeked of putrid Alpha musk and acted very obnoxiously. This was NOT something for her and she really wasn't sure if she would stay. Maybe the running wasn't so bad after all. In fact, it was making her legs look quite nice.

"Here's your gear!"

Gaston plopped down the football padding onto Elsa and a slight groan came from her. Now Elsa was really sure she didn't want to stay. The padding was way too heavy on her and she felt like a complete idiot with it on. She was sure she looked like one too. To top off the look, Gaston put on the helmet for her, smiling proudly as if his child just won an award. Elsa took off the helmet though and made sure Gaston saw her distaste for the getup.

"I look like a child trying to wear adult clothing. I'm sorry but I really don't think this is going to work out, Gaston."

She sighed and pulled off the shoulder pads, handing it over to Gaston and preparing to leave. Gaston wouldn't allow it, however. He made her stay put and disappeared, coming back a few moments later with smaller padding. Well, now Elsa couldn't complain about stuff not fitting her. Her best bet was showing Gaston that she wasn't football material, which Elsa believed was true. She may be able to throw a ball and catch it but she wasn't all too sure if she could take a tackle at full force, especially against these big and sometimes fat American Alphas. These young men surrounding her honestly looked like they could kill her. If that's what it took to get out of this though, she'd take her chances.

"Gaston, I can tell you right now that you don't want me on the team. Have you not noticed that I'm literally the smallest Alpha here? There is no way I'll be able to tackle someone or handle getting tackled."

Gaston laughed at this and shook his head. As if he already didn't know that they would have this issue. He set a hand on Elsa's shoulder and spoke in a hushed tone.

"Quarterbacks only get tackled when they don't act fast on a play. You just need to get the ball out of your hands before anything happens. Luckily for you, I'll be telling you what to do every step of the way."

Gaston put the helmet back on Elsa's head and blew his whistle, a devious smirk on his lips as Elsa flinched when the sound amplified in her helmet. So this is what he meant about telling her what to do every step of the way. Was this allowed? Was it even legal? Elsa knew next to nothing about football, but she was sure that this wasn't playing fair. She was going to ask but Gaston beat her to it once again.

"Alright! Everyone, get into formation! Our Quarterback is finally here." He grabbed Elsa's wrist and dragged her over to a light brown-haired boy. "This is Phillip. Remember his face. When we're out on the field, his number is 46. He's your wide receiver. That means you throw the ball to him. This boy can run for days and easily catch any ball. Be friends with him, alright?"

Elsa looked up at Phillip and took off her helmet so they could see each other better. She offered her hand and Phillip accepted it. He didn't seem all too thrilled about meeting or interacting with her, but that was expected. Being a female Alpha surrounded by only male ones was bound to be difficult. She just hoped it wouldn't cause too many issues.

"Just stay right here, Elsa. I'll tell you where to go soon. I have to yell at one of my players for being late." Gaston turned towards the boy who was taking his time getting to practice.

"Hans! Care to tell me why you're late?"

Elsa examined the boy, wondering what Anna saw in him when they used to date. She hadn't really got a good look at him before, but now Elsa could say that he was rather ugly. Who has sideburns that long anymore? And how could someone be born with such a big nose? Elsa was honestly concerned with Anna's taste in Alphas.

"Sorry, Coach. Got held back after class." He handed a note to Gaston. "I just had to finish up a test. Don't worry, though. I'm here and ready to go."

Gaston relaxed a bit after reading the note and let the boy off easy.

"Alright, just don't let it happen again. Put your gear on and prepare to play Running Back."

This didn't sit right with Hans at all. He puffed out his chest and growled. It was almost comical. Elsa didn't know that Alphas could get like this.

"Why? I haven't played Running Back since my freshman year on the JV team! I've been Quarterback ever since then!"

Gaston rolled his eyes and didn't take any of Hans's shit.

"Look. It's still tryouts so nothing is set in stone. We're going to see how well Elsa does and I'll decide from there. Now shut up and do the play we've been practicing."

With that, Hans kept quiet and began putting his gear on but made sure to call his friends Phillip and Adam over for a moment, making sure Gaston was out of earshot before they began talking.

"So what are we going to do?" Phillip quietly asked.

"I already have something figured out. Alright, Phillip. You'll run out and keep moving around. Don't give her an easy shot. She'll get confused and that'll give Adam enough time to slam into her."

"But you're playing Running Back, so isn't it your job to protect her?" Adam asked.

"Yes, but what is Coach going to do? He'll see that I can't play Running Back and give me my spot as Quarterback. Now let's go knock Elsa off her ass." Hans smirked and put his helmet on.


	8. Informational Proceccing

"Alright, Elsa. Stand right here. You'll receive the ball from him," Gaston said as he patted the boy in front of Elsa. "Then once you get the ball, spot where Phillip is and throw it to him. Don't worry about getting tackled. Hans over here will protect you. You got this."

Gaston walked away from Elsa and stood on the sidelines, whistle in mouth and checking to see if everyone was in their correct positions. When everything seemed good, he blew the whistle and the play went into motion. Elsa felt a rush of anxiety go through her and she froze up upon retrieving the ball. She looked around, trying to find Phillip so she could throw the ball, but she couldn't seem to get an open play.

Eventually, a spot finally opened up and Elsa pulled back her arm. She then brought it forward with all her force and threw the ball. Upon releasing the ball, Elsa someone slammed into her with full force, causing her to gasp as the air was knocked out of her. Everything seemed to stop for a moment before she hit the ground. Elsa was sure that everything in her body was broken and she was just a shell of a human being.

"Elsa? Elsa?!"

Every sound around her was muffled. Elsa wasn't sure if her eardrums popped or if it was because of the helmet. She soon got her answer when Gaston pulled it off of her. Elsa groaned and felt severe, pulsing pain inside her head. She was done; she couldn't do this at all. Gaston sat her up and supported her head. Eventually Elsa muttered out something that wasn't just groans and moans.

"Why the fuck are you guys so rough?" She winced and everyone laughed. "I really don't think I can play football, Gaston. A five-foot-seven female Alpha can't match up to a six-foot-two male Alpha. If you keep me on the team you just might kill me."

"You might not be able to take a hit, but you throw really well." Phillip came running up to them, football in hand. "You threw it to me all the way in the touchdown area. Pretty impressive for someone with no previous experience. I think you'll do fine on the team if we can figure something out."

He handed the ball to Elsa and smiled, which earned a glare from Hans. Phillip didn't let it bother him though. Hans just had to deal with it. Elsa looked at the ball then up at Phillip, giving him a sweet smile. She mouthed a silent "thank you" to him and he returned it.

"I think you should have a different Running Back," a voice said, causing everyone to turn towards it. Kristoff. Elsa knew him. Not that well, but they did speak at least once. She was usually wrapped up in Anna or getting verbally harassed by the girl's friends. He seemed nice though, so maybe it was a good idea to get to know him.

"I think you're right. Kristoff, take over the position and let's redo the play. Do you think you can do it, Elsa?"

Elsa really wanted to say no. She embarrassed herself way too many times already. But this time, something felt different, almost as if there was some mutual respect. So, she nodded to Gaston and slowly got back onto her feet, giving Kristoff a thumbs up as she put her helmet back on.

"Now that's what I call an Alpha." Gaston laughed and slapped Elsa's back. "You got this! Hey, Hans! Step out this time, I wanna see how well Kristoff does."

Hans wanted to growl and throw some hands but refrained from doing so. Instead, he removed his helmet and sent a scowl Kristoff's way. Kristoff wasn't going to let this fly, though. Before Hans could sit out, he grabbed his arm and growled.

"If you ever single Elsa out again, I'll make sure Anna will dump your good for

nothing ass! You know how Anna cares for her friends more than anything."

Hans stayed silent and just continued walking, making sure not to start anything with Kristoff.

The cheer team groaned when Elsa was slammed down onto her back. All of them were sure she wouldn't get back up, especially since Elsa was tackled by Belle's beast of a boyfriend. But all of them let out a quiet cheer when Elsa stood back up.

"Girls, what are you doing?"

Meg, Ariel, Belle, and Aurora screeched as they were found in their not-so-secret hiding spot. They turned around to see Coach Iduna and gave nervous smiles. It wasn't the first time Anna's mother had caught them doing this, but they were still embarrassed.

"We were just checking out the new recruit for the football team! We're friends with her and wanted to see how good she was," Ariel said first.

"She can throw well, but Belle's boyfriend broke every bone in her body," Meg added.

"No he didn't! She's fine! She stood right back up and continued practice."

Iduna shook her head. These girls were too much sometimes. She signed and looked at the football team, watching the smallest figure run around. The older woman smiled and pointed in that direction.

"Well, it looks like she has it down just fine, so get back to practicing."

The girls scurried away and Iduna almost laughed at their speed. She watched them for a moment, ensuring that they actually did what was told of them. Iduna felt herself ease up afterward and thought about the football team. She wasn't a big fan, mostly because of the drama with Hans and her daughter. She was prepared to deal with it again since Anna said they got back together.

"Gosh, Anna. When will you learn?"

Iduna feared for her daughter's safety more than Anna did. She prayed that once she graduated high school, everything about her would change. Agnarr always said that everything would get better with time. That was enough to put her worries at ease for the time being. She let a small smile makes its way onto her lips even though there was something that didn't feel right.

"Everyone pack it up! Great practice today! The final list will be posted on Monday morning! See some of you later!"

Elsa was thrilled to know that all of this was finally over. Well, it was over for now, but Elsa didn't want to think about next week. She sighed and walked over to the bleachers while mostly everyone else went to their locker room. Elsa took her helmet off first and yanked off the padding. It felt good to have all the extra weight off of her. She finally felt normal and like her usual self. The blonde took a seat and relaxed, letting her hair down from its messy braid.

"So how was your first day of playing football? Feeling American yet?"

She turned her attention to the voice and smiled at Anna. God, it felt good to see that pretty face of hers again. Elsa leaned back against the bleachers and winked at her.

"I could lie and say I was the best player out there, but I got slammed into the next generation today. I honestly thought I saw my future grandchildren.''

This got Anna to laugh and Elsa felt her heart flutter. Anna really didn't know what she did to the blonde. They weren't even flirting or anything, yet here she was becoming a gooey mess. It was funny how Elsa was supposed to get Anna to fall in love with her, yet it felt like the opposite was happening. Although, she was sure that Anna wasn't even trying to do any of it.

"I mean, you're still walking and talking so I'm assuming that you didn't get hit too bad."

"That's what you think. Watch. I'm not going to wake up tomorrow and I'll make sure you're to blame."

"Excuse me? I wasn't the one who tackled you."

"No, but you gave me permission to join the team. Therefore, it'll be your fault."

Anna rolled her eyes and playfully shoved Elsa, eliciting a slight groan from the blonde. She was going to apologize but instead stuck her tongue out at Elsa.

"Anyways, if you're done attacking me, why are you here? Came all this way to check up on me? I'm flattered, Miss Springs."

"Don't think you're so special, Elsa. I'm just glad you're fine. I'm actually here for-"

"Let's go, babe. Adam and Belle are going to meet us at the pizzeria after they're done cleaning up."

Elsa stiffened upon hearing that voice and those words. There was no way that Anna would be back with him, especially since there was so much drama between them. Elsa felt her inner Alpha grow angry. Anna wouldn't do this. She couldn't! Elsa quickly grabbed her gear and prepared to leave, but a gentle hand was pressed against her chest and Anna's voice broke the trance.

"I was wondering if Elsa could come along with us. She really doesn't know the area and we should show her around."

Elsa slowly blinked and wasn't sure if she actually wanted to go along with them, even if she was allowed to go.

"Uh... She's going to be the fifth wheel, so I'll say no."

Anna pouted and grabbed one of Hans's hands, giving the boy her puppy dog eyes.

"We could have Kristoff-"

"No. You know that I don't get along with him."

Hans sounded like a complete asshole. Who straight-up denies allowing someone's best friend coming around? That was an incredibly toxic habit that he needed to fix.

"Ugh! Fine. What about Aurora? You don't have any issues with her."

"You're right, I don't. But why would you do that to Elsa? Everyone knows that Aurora is a lowkey whore."

"That's not going to bug Elsa! She's a virgin and uses common sense!"

Elsa's eyes widened and she hid her face. This woman was going to destroy her. Now she really didn't want to go, especially since Hans might make fun of her.

"If anything, Aurora will work even harder to get into her pants- "

"STOP!" They all went quiet and Elsa took a deep breath. "Thank you, Anna, but no. I'd rather not be intruding. Also, I get enough advances from Aurora on the daily. I'd rather not have it during my free time."

She re-adjusted her grip on the equipment and said her goodbyes to them, getting out of there as fast as her body would allow.


	9. Blonde Squared

Elsa was furious but she didn't let it show. Not in front of Anna and Hans, anyway. She stomped over to her car and threw her stuff in the backseat, slamming the door shut and letting out a groan. All she wanted was to go back and attack Hans just because Anna took him back. Elsa thought it was ridiculous and she didn't understand why this had to happen. She was already having a hard time getting Anna to fall for her and this situation messed everything up. It was getting to be too much and Elsa felt something crack inside her. She let out a scream as she pulled her arm back and punched the backseat window. Her arm went through it rather easily. Elsa didn't even process what had happened until she felt a warm liquid trail down her arm. She looked down and winced as she saw all the blood.

"Oh, shit! Elsa, are you okay?"

She looked up from her arm and locked eyes with the one and only Aurora. Elsa wanted to ignore her, knowing that this could turn into another excuse to flirt with her, but something seemed different compared to their other interactions. Aurora actually seemed concerned for her well-being. Elsa slowly removed her arm from the broken window and stared at Aurora. What was she supposed to do? Was she supposed to say something?

She decided to go with the latter and opened her mouth to speak, but Aurora moved forward and wrapped a cloth around her arm, applying pressure to the wound to try and slow the bleeding. Elsa wasn't really freaked out by her injury but Aurora acted as if this was a life or death situation. She looked down at Aurora and didn't understand anything the blonde was spouting.

"What are you even saying?"

"I'm SAYING that we need to get you to the school nurse or a hospital! You're losing a lot of blood and you seem to be in shock. My aunt is here to pick me up, so I'll have her drive us to a hospital."

Elsa wanted to ignore her and leave but Aurora wouldn't allow her to. She tried to pull away, but much to her dismay, Aurora just held on even tighter. There was no way Elsa was getting out of this and it was slightly irritating. Elsa let out a defeated sigh and allowed Aurora to take her away, staying silent as she was pushed into the backseat of a car. She relaxed against the seat and stared ahead, accidentally making eye contact with Aurora's aunt in the rear-view mirror.

Hazel eyes stared intensely back at her, as if they were examining Elsa's whole being. It rubbed the platinum blonde the wrong way and she broke away from their stare. She blinked a couple of times and stared down at her feet. Aurora was talking with her aunt, but Elsa couldn't really understand anything. Everything sounded muffled, like she was being held underwater. The world was becoming hazy and Elsa felt like she was being closed in on. Then, everything faded to black.

When she finally woke up, Elsa found herself in a hospital bed with her right arm and fist wrapped up in gauze. She lifted it up and winced softly. Elsa didn't realize how badly she injured herself. She sighed and sat up, wanting to examine her surroundings. Not much was around except for Aurora's head at the foot of her bed. The girl was clearly asleep and Elsa was curious about what time of day it was. She glanced around the room to find a clock. Luckily, there was one on the wall by the T.V.

'4:00 AM' Blinked on the clock as Elsa searched around for her phone, trying to see if her grandfather was flipping out about where she was. During her awkward movements, Aurora woke up and let out a loud yawn, causing the platinum blonde to stop what she was doing and stare down at Aurora. There was an awkward silence in the room until the younger girl spoke first.

"Looking for something? I can help you." Aurora sat up and stretched, giving a tired smile to Elsa.

"Yeah, um... I need to find my phone, my grandfather is probably worried about where I am."

Aurora nodded and got up, walking over to a table off to the side. Elsa suddenly realized that she wasn't wearing anything except a hospital robe. The Alpha blushed and pulled her blankets a little higher up, not wanting Aurora of all people to see what she had to offer. Aurora quickly retrieved Elsa's phone and brought it over to her.

"Thank you, Aurora."

Elsa unlocked her phone and checked her messages. Surprisingly, there was nothing from her grandfather. However, there were a few from Anna, which wasn't anything new but was still surprising.

Anna: I heard that Aurora took you to the hospital??? Are you okay??? What's going on?

Anna: Why aren't you answering me? You better not be pranking me, because if you are, I'm going to kick your ass!

Anna: Elsa, this isn't funny! I don't care if you're out fucking Aurora, I just want to make sure you're okay!

The last message was sent 10 minutes ago and Elsa began texting back, her heart beating quickly at the fact that Anna was so worried about her.

Elsa: I punched my car window yesterday. It was a spur of the moment type of thing. Aurora was there and she escorted me to the hospital. There's nothing sexual going on. She's just watching over me and making sure I'm fine.

She stared at her phone and sent another message.

Elsa: Aurora isn't that bad, by the way. It was really sweet of her to do this for me. You should speak nicer about her and not call her a whore. Anyways, I'll see you on Monday.

Elsa threw her phone to the side and smiled at Aurora. She laid back against her pillows and patted the spot next to her, motioning for Aurora to sit down and take the open space. Aurora accepted the offer and Elsa enjoyed the company quite a bit. They started some small talk to fill the air with noise. If Anna was going to date someone, then Elsa might as well try her hand at the game.

Elsa honestly didn't understand why Anna always spoke so badly about Aurora. She wasn't that bad to be around in all actuality; Elsa was enjoying herself. Aurora talked about how animals seemed to enjoy her presence and always followed her around. Elsa wasn't all that sure if she was telling the truth, but it was still interesting nonetheless. So, she just smiled and nodded along to everything Aurora told her.

The two had been spending time with each other since Elsa was discharged from the hospital. They were spending time at Aurora's house, watching movies and talking about random things. At this point, Aurora hadn't tried to make any sexual advances towards her, which she was very thankful for because Elsa wouldn't really know how to react. She already gets all blushy and nervous at school; she might completely shut down if Aurora decided to do this when they were alone.

Aurora laid her head on Elsa's good shoulder and smiled up at her. She seemed at peace and Elsa couldn't help but feel the same way. It felt good to have someone actually want you and not try and push you away. Elsa pressed their foreheads together and returned the smile, letting Aurora know that she was enjoying the time around her too. This probably wasn't very smart, because Aurora immediately closed her eyes and puckered her lips. Elsa mentally smacked herself because she knew exactly what she did wrong. The stupid Alpha accidentally set the mood for a kiss and now she was stuck in it.

Elsa wasn't sure about what to do. She hadn't even kissed a girl before. Now, she found herself freezing up; that's why the next words she said would haunt her forever.

"I-I'm a virgin and have no experience with girls," she stammered out. Aurora's eyes popped open, staring at Elsa with wide eyes.

"Elsa, we're just kissing. It's not that hard."

Elsa gulped and looked away from Aurora.

"Aurora, I grew up in a strict household. Any interactions with Omegas before marriage is off the table. I've never even held hands with another Omega, let alone kiss one."

This made Aurora crack up and Elsa sunk against the couch, feeling her embarrassment take over. She wanted to hide and never be seen again. She was actually going to leave, but Aurora grabbed her and pulled her back. She wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck and plopped onto her lap, looking into her eyes and offering a small smile as they shared this quiet moment.

"Here. Just relax and pucker your lips. I'll take it from there and everything will be fine."

She played with Elsa's baby hairs at the base of her neck and slowly eased the blonde into comfort. Elsa was nervous, but Aurora's playing calmed her senses just a bit. She slowly brought her hands up and grabbed Aurora's hips, Trying to keep herself stable for what was going to happen. Then all of a sudden, Anna popped into her mind and Elsa felt time stop. Anna was going to throw a fit if she found out about this. Elsa could already imagine getting yelled at by the short, red-haired Omega and she didn't want that at all. She went to try and move Aurora but it was a second too late.

Aurora leaned forward and captured Elsa's lips with hers. The feeling was actually quite enjoyable and Elsa completely forgot about Anna. She tightened her grip on Aurora's hips and returned the kiss, feeling her inner Alpha awaken when Aurora let out a soft moan. Elsa groaned and lifted Aurora's bottom off of her lap when she felt her grinding. She broke the kiss and let out a wince, noting that she forgot about her injury. But never mind that; she needed to keep her virginity intact.

"A-Aurora." She took a deep breath. "You're very beautiful, gorgeous even, but I'm not trying to give up my virginity anytime soon. It's a personal thing. I'm sorry."

Aurora just stared at Elsa and let out disgruntled noise. There was no doubt that she was irritated at how the platinum blonde wouldn't do anything with her. Elsa sighed and watched as Aurora pulled away and sat next to her. She felt bad for ruining the mood, she really did. The elder girl sighed and wrapped her uninjured arm around Aurora. Elsa pressed a kiss to her cheek and looked into her violet eyes. They shared yet another kiss and Aurora seemed to relax.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not used to Alphas turning me down. It made me feel like I wasn't enough for you." She looked away and Elsa felt her heart ache.

"You are enough... I'm just waiting till I'm married is all... We also just met. I don't like to rush things. It might cause some awkward issues," Elsa said as she stroked Aurora's thigh.

"Ugh. Elsa, you're so old fashioned." She stood up and crossed her arms. "How about you just let me take care of you with my mouth? You'll still technically be a virgin even if I suck you off."

Elsa gulped and felt her cock give a little twitch at Aurora's words. She wasn't wrong. It was just a blowjob; they wouldn't really be doing anything bad. It still wasn't a great idea, but Elsa couldn't find it in her to stop. She nodded and took a deep breath before undoing her pants, letting Aurora do as she pleased.


	10. My Poor Grandchild

Maleficent wasn't thrilled to have found Aurora head down in Elsa's lap. In fact she walked right back out of the room and waited. When she saw Aurora's head pops up from the down position, Maleficent re-entered the room. She glanced between the two teens and took note of Elsa's unconscious state. That's when the tall woman grabbed Aurora's jaw and glared at her. The blonde stared up at her with fear in her violet eyes.

"Spit."

Aurora gave a slight nod and spit out all the contents onto the floor. Maleficent cringed at seeing it's a rather large amount of saliva and semen. She sighed and shook her head, 16 years of taking care of her and she never thought of dealing with this.

"Go to bed beastie, I'll take care of this Alpha for you."

Maleficent released Aurora's jaw and watched as she scurried away from her aunt. She shook her head in disappointment, 16 years of raising Aurora and this is what she had to deal with. Although things could be worse and Maleficent wasn't complaining about it. She reached over and grabbed Elsa's shoulder, giving her a harsh snake to wake the platinum blonde. Elsa let out a soft groan and slowly opened her eyes, she glared at Maleficent but quickly dropped it. The blonde sat up and cleared her throat, attempting to apologize for her glares. Maleficent pointed to the door and grabbed her car keys.

"Let's get going pretty Alpha, I'm taking you home to your mother."

Elsa pulled herself off the couch and stared at Maleficent. She gulped and used her uninjured arm to rub her neck.

" -I don't have a mother ma'am."

Maleficent looked at Elsa for a split moment.

"My apologies, Aurora doesn't either, nor a father. I should've took that into consideration. Now who is it I'm taking you home to?"

"My Grandfather, but I'd rather have you drop me off at the school. I've left my car there for far too long and want to take it home. If you don't mind doing that for me."

"Whatever gets you out of my house quicker."

Elsa nods and picks up her jacket from the couch.She pulled her jacket on and looked into Maleficent's eyes again.

"Can I say goodbye to Aurora? I don't want to just leave her hanging."

"Go ahead and be quick, I'll be waiting in the car."

Elsa offered a smile to her and began her adventure to Aurora. Feeling herself finally able to relax without Maleficent staring into her soul. She took a deep breath and knocked on Aurora's bedroom door.

"Hey, I'm about head out and I just wanted to tell you goodbye before I left. Can you come out so I can see you?"

There was a small clicking noise, indicating she unlocked the door. Aurora peeked her head out and smiled when she saw that it was only Elsa. She lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Elsa, pulling her into a loving kiss. Elsa couldn't help but chuckle into the kiss, letting her hands hold onto Aurora's hips. She loved kissing her and Elsa wasn't sure if that was bad or good. Aurora was the first one to pull away from their kiss and kept her smile. It made Elsa's heart quicken just by seeing the girl happy.

"Bye Bye Elsie, I'll see you Monday. Please be careful with your arm. I want you to be able to play football and not stuck to the bench all season." She pecked Elsa's cheek and went back to her room. "Also, don't mind my Aunt. She's a little harsh but don't worry! She'll warm up to you eventually!"

Elsa smiled at Aurora and hoped that was the case with Maleficent. If they were going to be together then might as well try and get along with her. She pressed a quick last kiss to Aurora's lips and bid her goodbyes.

When Elsa entered the car, she felt the tension between her and Maleficent-Which is normal right? Maleficent was like Aurora's parent so it would only make sense for it to feel awkward. She sighed and leaned her head against the window, watching as things pass by.

"Hey Elsa, ever heard of King Stefan and Queen Leah?"

Elsa's ears perked up and she returned he attention to Maleficent. She gave the woman a head down and smiled.

"I actually do, when I was young my mother- " Elsa paused, her smile disappearing. " -I mean I was forced to learn of all passed royals that surrounded us. My father and grandfather are actually big believers of the Monarchy. So they made it quite a deal for me to learn about every single royal out there."

"Quite interesting, usually nobody knows or remembers King Stefan and Queen Leah. The only other person that knows about them is the cheer coach Iduna. A very wise woman, she actually reminds me of you. You two share quite a few similarities, you should introduce yourself to her sometime."

Maleficent drove into the school parking lot and stopped in front of Elsa's car. Almost right when the car ceased moving, Elsa was already out. She shook with emotion, a weird mixture of anger and sadness. Elsa hated being compared to her mother. Especially since the woman left her without a thought. She stopped for a moment though, realizing Maleficent was still present. The Alpha dropped all emotions and looked at Maleficent.

"Thank you for the transportation and small talk. I'll probably see you again soon." She forced a smile and walked to her car- kicking broken glass out of the way and unlocking it. Elsa looked back at Maleficent and waved goodbye before starting on her way home.

Elsa came home to a rather rude welcome. She opened the front door and was grabbed by her collar. Her hands immediately went to her grandfather's wrist, trying to stop any incoming assault from happening. But the rather angry Alpha scent warned her she couldn't prevent anything if she wanted.

"Disappearing for almost a full weekend without any contact and reeking of an Omega? Who do you think you are? Running around like American scum!"

Hakkon shouted loudly and spat onto Elsa's face. Leaving a rather large amount of saliva dripping down her face. Elsa wanted to wipe her face off but knew it would only anger him more. She didn't understand why he was so angry about this Hakkon didn't even message or call her! As far as she was aware, Hakkon could care less about what she did. She took in a shaky breath and tried to examine her grandfather. Looking for something to explain why he was acting so irate. But if there was one thing that royals could do was hide their true issues.

"Grandfather! "Elsa choked out in fear. "I was at the hospital! A friend and her aunt took me there! Look!" She released Hakkon's wrist and shrugged off her jacket. It was a struggle but she began undoing the wrappings of her injury. As if a magic spell was casted, Hakkon snapped out of his angered state. He sat Elsa back on the ground and examined her injury.

"What happened? Where and why did this happen?"

Elsa took a deep breath and thought over her words, searching for the right way to say it. Then it hit her, play the victim and everything will work out.

"Anna irritated me grandfather, we were getting along so well and she just turned around and got back with her ex-boyfriend! She caused me to punch my car window! And look! My hand and arm are completely destroyed! She ruined the start of my football season!"

That seemed to work because Haakon pulled Elsa into a hug. Holding his grandchild close, trying to soothe the blonde after all she went to. He stroked her hair and pulled away to look down at her.

"My poor grandchild, the world is against you and I made it worse by yelling. I'm sorry, It's just I received news from home. Your cousin Rapunzel is pregnant with another person's child. This sets us back so much and I'm not sure what I'm going to do." He took a deep breath. "Go up stairs and get some sleep, I'll have someone drop you off on Monday so your car can get fixed. Everything will be figured out soon enough."

Elsa softly smiled in return and hugged her grandfather before rushing upstairs. Taking deep breaths as she somehow escaped getting her ass beat. She plopped down on her bed and slowly wrapped her injury back up. It served its purpose for tricking her grandfather into giving pity. Now it was time to catch some long needed sleep.

Elsa stayed quiet when Monday came and she was dropped off at school. She wasn't thrilled to be here at all and you could see it in the way she dressed. Elsa was dressed in joggers, a sweater, and her hair was in a low ponytail. Not really an ideal outfit for a future queen but it'll make do. She stopped by her locker and sighed, retrieving her binder before finding her group of friends.

Which would've cheered her up if Hans wasn't there and if he wasn't Sticking his tongue down Anna's throat. Elsa grumbled and took a seat next to Aurora, wrapping her arms immediately around the girl. Aurora smiled and pressed a quick kiss to Elsa's cheek. That's when their table erupted in a fit of school girl squeals.

"Looks like Aurora somehow trapped Elsa into a relationship. Now this I gotta hear."

Elsa chuckled and tightened her hold around Aurora. There was a new pair of eyes watching intensely and she hoped Aurora wouldn't get attacked. She slowly turned her head and locked eyes with Anna. Slightly taken aback when Anna slammed her hand on the table.

"Alright, I know Hans was all over me but lets stop all of this PDA. It really puts a damper on the mood that surrounds us."

Aurora rolled her eyes at this and grabbed Elsa's face, bringing her into a passionate kiss. There was an irritated groan in response and Aurora giggled. She pulled away from the kiss and leaned her head against Elsa's shoulder. Aurora smirked and stuck her tongue out at the red head.

"Shut it Anna, this is my first relationship in a good long while and want to show her affection. Also, it's not like I'm sucking her dick or anything, so everything is fine. I only do those things to her when we're alone, like two nights ago."

Anna wanted to swing at the blond but she held herself back from doing so. She forced herself to take deep breaths and calmed down her growing anger. All that she did for Elsa to join the football team and she just gets with Aurora. Not even thinking to consult Anna before she went through with it. It was a major slap in the face and Anna made sure to talk to Elsa before practice.

"Well you can be on her all you want because I'm leaving. I am not going to sit around and watch 2 friends suck face, that's gross. See you girls later when Aurora isn't doing PDA with Elsa." Anna stood up and grabbed her boyfriend's hand, tugging the boy away from everyone.


	11. Addictive Attitude

"Anna! Why are you so angry? Who cares if Elsa and Aurora make out in front of us? I could care less about whatever they do in front of us all."

Hans stopped his angry girlfriend from her anger March and tried to calm her down. Anna wasn't having it though, she wanted to scream right now and physically attack Aurora. Not because she was jealous or anything it was just Aurora. Elsa could've dated anyone else and she would've been fine with this. But she chose Aurora, the whore of their friend group, to settle down with. Not to mention that Aurora was probably going to break Elsa's heart once she gets what she wants.

" That's not the point! You know how Aurora is! She may be acting all lovey dovey to Elsa but that won't ask for long! Aurora's going to get bored of her eventually and break Elsa's heart! Just like she did to Phillip! She consistently was on and off with him! Phillip was and still is messed up from what she did to him! Elsa is a nice person and she does not need that happening to her!"

Hans rolled his eyes at Anna's ranting about Aurora. He really didn't understand why Anna was so pent up about this. Aurora has never even personally attacked Anna or anyone in their friend group. It was just some petty hatred that Anna had against Aurora and it was getting annoying. The boy grabbed Anna's hand and looked into her greenish blue eyes.

"Anna, you need to calm down, nothing bad is going to happen. You seem to forget that Phillip was a possessive asshole that never allowed Aurora to do anything she wanted. I would've done the same thing she did if I were in her situation. You're honestly blowing this way out of proportion and you need to just stop worrying. Elsa is going to be fine and if she isn't then oh well, you can't avoid everything bad."

Anna raised her hand and punched Hans's arm with all her power. Luckily, Anna wasn't good at throwing punches. So Hans didn't feel pain from his angry ball of a girlfriend. She glared at him and crossed her arms, clearly not satisfied with just punching him once. But for now it'll have to make do, since it means she won't be attacking Aurora anytime soon.

"Well she's still a whore and doesn't deserve to be Elsa's girlfriend! Now let's skip 2nd and 3rd period to grab some breakfast."

Anna grabbed Hans's hand and the boy smiled, knowing his girlfriend was somewhat back to her normal self.

* * *

"Arendelle!"

Elsa whipped her head around and stared down at one of her P-E teachers. Ms. Mode was her name, she was a very small, angry, and scared woman. Elsa didn't dare to slack off in her class because she radiated an energy that screamed 'I'll kick your ass.'

"Yes Ms. Mode? Do you need something from me?"

She offered her a soft smile but the little Alpha would have cared less. Edna practically shoved the paper she was holding into Elsa's face. The platinum blonde grabbed the paper and read its contents. It was the new Alpha's only football team and there she was at the top, with Hans. The term "Quarterback" underneath both of their names. Only difference was Hans was starting Quarterback and Elsa was ending. Elsa was assuming that this wasn't a common thing to have two different people as Quarterback. She was going to keep her mouth shut and just let it happen.

"Well isn't that a great surprise, looks like I made the football team." She folded the paper and handed it back to Edna. "Anyways, I'll be returning to doing my exercising. Thanks for giving me this fantastic news."

Elsa went to run off but Edna grabbed her shirt and yanked her back. The blonde squeaked in surprise and glanced down at her.

"Darling, how about you just look over the class and make sure everyones doing what they're supposed to be doing. You're already getting a double workout and I don't want coach Gaston getting angry with me. So just take it easy."

She accepted the offer immediately and took a clipboard that contained a role-call sheet Elsa was now grateful for joining football if it meant more special treatment coming her way.

* * *

Elsa was enjoying the day, everyone seemed to be waiting for one her every move and she loved it. It felt like she was back at home with all of her servants. She smiled to herself and continued her way to the cafeteria. Elsa was stopped in her tracks by a rather grumpy Anna. She let out a soft groan but looked down into her eyes.

"Can we take a walk together? Just the two of us, if that's fine with you." Elsa nodded and stepped to the side, letting Anna lead the way then followed her after. They were quiet for a few moments before going into a more secluded area. That's when Anna began on her little rant.

" I give you permission to hang out with me and my friends and here you are completely leaving me alone. Why didn't you call me when you hurt yourself? I'm one of your only good friends that isn't only friends with you because you're hot and you don't even consider me to take you to the hospital. Instead you let that Whore Aurora take you and suck your dick after! She doesn't even care about you like how I do and you allowed her to trick you into a relationship."

Elsa stopped and raised a brow at Anna with her stupid rant. It sounded like Anna was really looking for reasons to be angry with Elsa. It was a little ridiculous but this was the blonde's life now. She just wasn't sure how to deal with this new life. Does she suck it up and apologize for something that Anna shouldn't be angry about? Or does she put Anna in her place and make the red head even more angry?

"Look at you, quiet about the whole situation." Anna rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "This attitude of yours shows that you're just like any other Alpha."

That made Elsa snap, Anna wasn't going to insult her about something she didn't cause. Elsa reached out and harshly grabbed Anna. She startled the young Omega and sent a heated glare her way.

"First of all, I didn't call you because you're the reason that I got angry in the first place! You tell me that being with Hans was terrible and what not and then you fucking get back with him! Do you know how angry I was with you?! Especially since him and his fucking buddies purposley made my life hell during my first football practise. You're the reason why I punched through my fucking car window! And for fucks sake can you just stop calling Aurora a whore ?! She is not like that! Aurora was sweet and caring, I'm glad that her and I are together. Also, it really isn't any of your business if she sucked my dick. You have no reason to get angry about it either, now lets head back to the cafeteria. I'm done with this conversation and want to go see Aurora."

She let go of Anna's shoulders and began walking back. Anna was in shock and chased after Elsa. Grabbing her hand and forcing the Alpha to spin around. She returned that angry glare and began talking again.

"Hold on, you got angry because of me? Because I fucking got back with one of my exes? If anything, YOU shouldn't of got angry! Yeah I may of said something about my past relationship with him but that shouldn't matter! Y'know I didn't want to tell you this but I feel like I have to now. I only got back with him because I wanted to protect you! You had no idea how close Hans was to fucking kicking your ass! But I put a stop to it! Now you're repaying me by messing around with that fucking whore!"

Elsa growled and grabbed Anna's hips and yanked her forward. Bringing the red head into a searing kiss, bringing up one of her hands to the back of Anna's head. Holding her close as they shared a passionate kiss. Anna's hands joined the mix and held onto Elsa's face-keeping the blonde still as they continued their kiss.

"AHEM."

They pulled away from each other and gulped when they saw Kristoff. No doubt that he had seen them kissing for quite a bit. Anna cleared her throat and awkwardly chuckled. Oh Elsa couldn't wait to hear what Anna was going to make up. But Kristoff shook his head and walked past them.

"I don't want to hear your excuses! I really don't care what's going on between you two! Just keep it to yourself and don't start more drama!"

Elsa let out a soft chuckle and shook her head. Not believing that Kristoff didn't care that this was wrong. These American people were honestly too much sometimes. Elsa sighed and looked down at Anna, offering a soft smile to her. Anna just frowns in return and began walking back.

"Anna, are you serious? You can't just kiss me back and then frown at me." She

sighed and followed after her.

"You still fucked around with Aurora, therefore I'm still angry at you. Even if we did kiss. Which I enjoyed but you still fucked up. Just don't interact in PDA with Aurora and maybe I'll change my mind.''

Elsa rolled her eyes, Anna was fucking ridiculous. She was starting to hate her little by little but god Anna was just so addictive.


	12. Bratty Omega

A/N: This is more of a filler chapter that's only Elsa/Aurora sexy times with mentioning of Anna. I'll be getting back to the main story line next chapter.

Elsa plopped down right next to Aurora and pulled the Omega into her lap. But she just held her and set her chin on her shoulder. Not interacting in any gross PDA that would anger Anna. But angry Anna was the worst of her troubles because Aurora turned around and glared. Elsa was confused, what did she do that would make Aurora so grumpy? Elsa raised a brow and tried to make her calm down by stroking her thigh. But the girl pushed Elsa's hand away and removed herself from her lap. She returned to her seat and looked in the opposite direction, completely ignoring Elsa. Aurora was upset, what for though? She didn't do anything wrong, well when did, but there was no way Aurora could've found out.

"Aurora? What's wrong."

That's when the blonde looked back at Elsa and began pouring tears. Her full lips quivering, while she sniffled. Aurora did a complete mood change and Elsa wasn't sure how to deal with it. Right away she reached forward and grabbed Aurora's hips, bringing her forward and planting a small peck to her lips. To hell with no PDA in front of Anna, she needed to know what's wrong with Aurora. Luckily, she seemed to lighten up quite quickly and pat her tears away with a napkin. Elsa let out a sigh of relief and pressed their foreheads together. That seemed to get a smile out of Aurora and Elsa felt her heart flutter.

"What was that all about? Are you okay? Can you tell me if I did something wrong?"

That's when Aurora blushed and hid her face in Elsa's neck out of embarrassment. But she didn't mind and just rubbed her sides to try to get her relaxed. It worked, after a few more strokes she began to speak in soft little whispers.

"You just... took a while before coming straight to me and then you didn't kiss me right when you came. I thought you were losing interest in me already and I didn't want that."

Elsa could feel Anna already rolling her eyes about how dramatic Aurora was being. She wasn't going to give anyone but Aurora her attention though. Elsa wrapped her arms around Aurora's waist and held her close, making sure there was no space at all between them. Right now was Aurora and Aurora only, nobody else was going to steal her attention away.

"Aurora, you don't have to worry about me losing interest. I was only late because Anna decided to yell at me in the hallways for our PDA earlier. I didn't kiss you right away because I didn't want to hear her complaining. But I'll have you know that if you want me to start picking you up from class at the start of lunch then I will. That way we can have time to kiss and decide what we want to do for lunch. "

Aurora nodded to Elsa's words and immediately sent a glare Anna's way. Almost like to warn the redhead to leave Elsa alone from here on out. When that was done and over with, she returned her attention to Elsa. Kissing the platinum blonde's forehead then her lips. If there was one thing that Elsa heavily enjoyed was the amount of kisses Aurora had to offer. Growing up they only talked about mating and producing heirs, nothing about the actual loving intimacy. Actually loving your mate was never really enforced into the idea of things. But Elsa made a mental note to change that, once she gets back home with Anna.

She froze after that thought, realizing that Aurora wasn't more but a fling. It didn't sit right in her stomach, she didn't want to leave her behind. But her grandfather would never allow a non-royal bloodline to enter the Arendelle's royal cycle. Even though she's technically down one mate now because Rapunzel was pregnant with Eugene's child. Elsa let out a mental sigh and buries her face into Aurora's chest. Breathing in her sweet Omega scent to calm down her worrying thoughts. It seemed to only work partly though, because something else decided to pop up at full attention and no doubt Aurora could feel it against her.

Elsa blushes furiously and separated her bodies almost immediately. She kept her head down and softly apologized over and over. Aurora didn't say anything but the smile on her face proved she found everything cute. She stood right up and handed her bag to Elsa.

"Elsie and I are going to spend the rest of lunch alone. We don't appreciate how some people yell at us just for wanting to show our love." She leaned down and kissed Elsa's cheek.

Elsa snapped out of her embarrassing state and immediately stood up too. Using Aurora's bag to nonchalantly hide her growing bulge. She gave a small smile to everyone at their table and then grabbed Aurora's hand, letting the shorter blonde escort them out.

"C-Crap!"

Elsa groaned as she felt Aurora's warm mouth close around her aching cock. She closed her eyes and just imagined what more they could do. Aurora could be on her back with her legs wide, while Elsa fucked her how she liked. That thought caused her cock to twitch and harden slightly. But she couldn't allow that, it had to be Anna to take her virginity. They were betrothed to each other and to no one else.

Aurora's tongue swirled around the head and gave a firm stroke to Elsa's member. Straight up pulling a loud moan from Elsa and leaving her letting out thousands of more. Everything nearly came crashing down because of that but she held strong. Elsa wasn't going to blow her load in 2 minutes again like the last time. Especially since she knew damn well she can last at least 10 minutes when servicing herself alone. So she sucked it up and tangled her hand into Aurora's hair, taking some control over the situation so she could prolong this. Luckily, Aurora didn't seem to mind. She looked up at Elsa with lust filled eyes and a happy expression. It was a beautiful sight to see with her mouth full of Elsa's cock. But she wanted more than just staring at Aurora's pretty face. Elsa pulled her hips backwards and then thrusts forward. Slipping her appendage deeper into the confines of Aurora's mouth. Right away Aurora let out a gag of surprise but closed her eyes and took it like a champ. She relaxed her jaw and began breathing through her nose to make everything easy.

Aurora set her hands on Elsa's hips for stability and moved her head forward. Taking inch by inch of Elsa's penis into her mouth until it was at the base. This got Elsa wide eyed because she never expected someone to deep throat her so easily. It made her a little self conscious, was she not that big if Aurora had took her so easily? Is Aurora even pleased with her size? Maybe she would talk to her later about it and try to do something.

Elsa sighed and tried to step back, her mood was slightly ruined and didn't think she could do this. But Aurora apparently had other plans, she gripped harder onto Elsa's hips and forced her lover to thrust. She glared at the elder girl and pulled her mouth away for a split moment. A string of saliva connecting her mouth to Elsa's cock. But she couldn't appreciate it because Aurora stood up and kissed Elsa passionately. Letting her hands grab onto her girlfriends head and keep her in place. When pulling away she moved one of her hands downwards and gripped Elsa. Giving her a couple of slow stroked from the base of her cock all the way down.

"Why did you try to pull away? I thought you wanted me to use my mouth on you." She said in a rather harsh tone.

"I-I." Elsa blushed, embarrassed to say it but Aurora gave her a good tug. "F-Fuck!" She moaned and leaned back against the wall behind her. "I-I got self conscious because you deep throated me so easily. I thought my dick was too small and it ruined the mood for me."

There was silence, Aurora just stated at Elsa then looked down between them. That's when she let out a laugh and shook her head. She released the dick from her hands and grabbed Elsa's shoulders. Bringing her in for a slow and reassuring kiss. When she pulled away, Aurora undid her skirt and let it drop to the floor. Then went her spandex, leaving her in nothing but her top and panties.

"Give me your hand." She said in a sultry voice and Elsa ever so slightly gave it to her.

From there Aurora took Elsa's hand and kissed her bandaged knuckles before sucking one of her fingers. Sucking on it for a while whilst staring Elsa in the eyes. She then slowly released her finger and pulled Elsa's hand down into her panties. Letting the girl's fingers glide through her slick folds. Aurora gasped and pulled Elsa into another kiss. Upon pulling away from the kiss, she made sure to bite onto Elsa's bottom lip and gave it a gentle tug.

"Does your size matter if you make me this wet?" She smirked at the dumbstruck look on Elsa's face. "Don't worry too much Elsie, you're quite endowed, I just know how to suck dick properly." Aurora giggled and wrapped her hands around Elsa's neck, pressing more kisses to her lips.

"A-Aurora, thank you for the reassurance but this is getting to be a little too much. We're doing this in the cheerleaders practice room, anyone can walk in and we're both without bottoms."

Aurora rolled her eyes and slowly grinded against Elsa's fingers. Whimpering softly as she felt the buds of Elsa's fingers caress her clit. Elsa groaned and pulled her hand away, irritating the girl while doing so. Aurora pushed away from Elsa and crossed her arms, sending a harsh glare her way.

"We literally never practice in here! We only use this when it's raining or snowing outside! So coach also barely comes in here."

"Aurora,I'm sorry but I really don't feel like risking getting caught. I'm older than you so technically I could get into legal trouble." Elsa began pulling up her underwear and pants, groaning at how hard she was still.

"So what? You're only like 17, we wouldn't get into much legal trouble at all. Besides, I find it hot that you're older. You have much more defined features than the other Alphas here."

Elsa sighed and grabbed Aurora's discarded clothing, handing it to her. She held a firm expression and began sending an angry Alpha scent her way. Which immediately made Aurora whimper and put her clothing back one. Elsa wasn't one to show her aggressive side but will if it meant handling a situation.Once Aurora was dressed and back to normal, Elsa slowly pulled the scent away. She then leaned forward and planted a soft kiss to Aurora's forehead.

"I'm getting excused early from football practice because of my injury. If you want, I'd love to walk you home when your cheer practice is done." She reached out and stroked Aurora's cheek.

"I can't, cheer practice is going on for a bit longer today. Also my aunt doesn't really like me walking home, she's a little protective of what I do."

"I understand, how about we plan a date for friday? That way your aunt has time to think over if she wants to let you go or not. Unless she wants me to ask her myself if you can go out with me. "

Aurora nodded. "My aunt would rather have you personally ask her because it'll show that you respect her." She held onto Elsa's arm and laid her head on her shoulder. "Maybe she'll lighten up and start to like you. Anyways, could you walk me to my next class?"

"Of course." Elsa smiled and opened the door.


	13. Angry Omega

Iduna was running late, which usually didn't happen since she always forced herself to stay on time. But it wasn't a huge issue, it just meant the girls had less practice time. They didn't have any tournaments coming up either so it was just a slight inconvenience. She checked the time quickly before hopping into her car and taking off. While speeding down the street she paid close attention in front of her. Taking in every house, tree, and store that she passed by. All was normal, just how Iduna liked it.

She pulled into the school parking lot and parked. Iduna quickly grabbed her things and began jogging to her girls. Now ignoring everything around her as she set off on her goal. People waved to her and called out but she didn't hear any of it. Her senses only came back upon seeing her cheer team at their usual meet up area. She waved the girls down and pointed forward.

"I know I'm running late! Head to the football field! Run a mile while I prepare what we're doing today! No slacking off or bothering the football players! I'll make sure to have Coach Gaston tell me if you do so!"

There was an array of moans and groans. The one thing everyone could agree on was running sucked. But what coach said, they complied and did it to the best they could. At Least they had a slighty long walk up to the football field. This always made for great opportunities to discuss whatever drama was going on.

"What was that little stunt you pulled earlier during lunch time? You sounded so pathetic." Meg questioned Aurora as they walked with Belle.

"Oh shut up! I just wanted an extra bit of affection from her because Anna was being stupid and yelling at her about PDA! I don't even get why she's being so controlling of Elsa. She literally has her own Alpha to boss around, so why does she feel the need to do it to mine too? It's honestly ridiculous but whatever, at least I got the chance to taste Elsa again. Even if she freaked out about the chances of someone possibly walking in on us and cut our session short. Ugh it was so annoying but I couldn't throw a fit because Elsa decided to show her Alpha and put me in my place."

"Elsa showing her Alpha? She's always so gentle and caring, it's hard to imagine her being aggressive and stern. How was that?" Belle asked with excitement.

"Not going to lie, it was kind of exciting. The look she had in her eyes and scent she radiated that surrounded me was too good. She had me obeying within seconds, it was soooo controlling I think I whimpered when she spoke. I think I might act up a bit more to experience that Alpha energy again. Maybe I'll even be able to pull her Alpha into having sex with me. Since regular Elsa isn't going to put out anytime soon. Ugh she's so traditional that it's embarrassing! Who waits till marriage these days? That's such a boomer thing to do. "

Meg laughed and shook her head, she knew exactly why Elsa was acting this way.

"Isn't it obvious Aurora? Elsa won't put out because she doesn't like you that way. She probably thinks you're cute and dateable but wouldn't have sex with you. You know who she might consider fucking though?" Meg stopped and lowered her voice. "Anna. You saw how she was with Anna before dating you, Elsa literally did EVERYTHING for her. Which also makes sense as to why Anna is trying to control Elsa. Anna is jealous that you're taking up all of Elsa's attention now. So you have to watch out for that ruthless red head. Even if she's dating Hans she has Elsa wrapped around her finger! Therefore you have to trap Elsa to you somehow."

"Trap her? Like what? Get pregnant by her?"

"Dear God no! You're 16 damn it! I was thinking more of getting a fake promise ring and then snatching her virginity at a party of mine. Get her drunk then just ease her into fucking you. Also, keep her away from Anna the best you can. She's the reason your relationship will end in shambles. Anyways, we're almost to the football field and track. Go find Elsa and give her a big kiss. "

"Good thinking! Thank you Meg!"

Aurora booked it towards the destination. As if a radar went off, she turned and saw Elsa sitting on the bleachers. Aurora felt her heart sped up and she started jogging towards her. But stopped straight in her tracks when Anna plopped down next to Elsa. Aurora filled with rage, there should be NO reason for Anna to be here. Even if her boyfriend was on the football team, if anything Anna would stay far away. That girl never showed up to any of Hans's practices so why is she doing it now? Aurora took a deep breath and stomped right over, making sure her angry Omega scent was sent their way.

Elsa perked her head up and turned in the direction of Aurora. She smiled happily and waved at the blonde. But Aurora kept her irritated face on her way to Elsa. Elsa was a bit taken back from the scent finally hit her. The Alpha turned her attention to Anna and began to speak quickly.

"Anna, get out of here NOW. We can talk later on the phone." She said through gritted teeth. "If you know what's good for you, you'll listen to me."

Anna looked at her then looked passed her, noticing Aurora coming their way. The red head laughed and rolled her eyes. She could care less about if Aurora was angry. It was nothing she hadn't dealt with before, the worse thing Aurora would do was cry to her aunt.

"Do you think I'm afraid of Aurora? You do realize that I've known her since middle school, she's honestly not a threat at all. The worst that will happen is if she tells her aunt about it and they tell my mother. Anyways, I'll be staying here and talking to you because you're walking me home today. Since you're dismissed early from your practice."

Elsa took a deep breath and groaned, she wanted to use her Alpha scent to send this girl away. But held back, she had already used it twice and didn't want people thinking she was some aggressive Alpha. So she just turned her attention back to Aurora, letting out a surprised gasp when said girl forcefully kissed her. Aurora gripped Elsa's face and climbed into her lap, making sure to wrap her scent completely around the girl. Elsa groaned into the kiss and gripped Aurora's hips, holding her close before removing her.

"Oh hello Anna! Didn't see you there." Aurora teasingly said while plopping down between the two. Pushing Anna away from the Alpha that more or less belonged to Aurora.

"Of course you didn't." Anna gave her an irritated smile. "I was just talking to Elsa about her walking me home, she's the only one that's available to do so. Also it's been a while since her and I get to actually hang out. She's going to be extra busy soon since football practice started and she started dating you."

Aurora's scent flared up and she glared at Elsa, causing the platinum blonde to scoot away. She hated Anna, why would this stupid little Omega dig her into a hole? Elsa took a deep breath and grabbed Aurora, putting the blonde onto her lap. She buried her head into Aurora's neck and softly stroked her sides. Trying her best to scent the girl to make her calm down. Luckily it began to work as she smelt Aurora's angry scent slowly slip away. She pulled her head away and looked into her girlfriend's eyes.

"Nothing's going to happen, okay? You have nothing to worry about because you're all that I want. Anna is honestly my only good friend here so I need to spend some time with her, just friend things." She stroked Aurora's cheek and kissed her forehead. "I get my car back today, so tomorrow I can guarantee you we can do more stuff without me being paranoid." Elsa said in a whisper and Aurora blushed slightly.

"O-Okay, I'm sorry for getting angry. I just don't want you losing interest in me and breaking my heart." She pouted and Elsa pecked her lips.

"No worries Aurora, I'm not upset or anything. I just want you to feel comfortable and know that I only want you. So don't jump to conclusions and just trust me." She nuzzled against her cheek and settled her down on the bleachers. "Now you should get back to your team, I don't want you getting in trouble. Also Gaston is staring and I don't want him yelling at you."

Aurora nodded and pulled Elsa into one last kiss before running off. Elsa took a deep breath and glared at Anna. She wanted to strangle her but held back. Anna gave her a devilish smirk and got up.

"Alright let's start walking! I don't want to run into my mother because she always tries to convince me to join the cheer team."

She grabbed her bag and Elsa followed suit, the two sneaking away from the football field.


	14. Your Lust, My Love

**A/N: Okay, I've been getting quite a but questions on if Elsa and Iduna are going to meet or not. They are but I don't know I want them to. In the few original chapters written, Elsa met Iduna face to face back in like chapter 5. I didn't like how that went and rewrote the chapter along with many other ones. So as of right now, Iduna is subconsciously avoiding her daughter. Iduna believes that no one can find them and is just living her best life, for now. They are going to meet but I don't want to rush it because I have some plans that need to roll out. Anyways, hope you enjoy the new chapter! I'm trying to crank as many chapters out before I have to go back to school! Love you all! Also next chapter I'm going to reply/answer to any reviews in the beginning so send in your questions! **

* * *

Elsa hated how Anna bossed her around, she really fucking did. But she needed to do whatever in order to succeed in her grandfather's wishes. So she sucked up her pride and carried Anna's bag and books with her uninjured hand. Meanwhile Anna went on and on about how annoying Aurora was.

"Like seriously Elsa, how the hell do you deal with her? She's so fucking clingy that it makes us Omegas look bad! Like she honestly has to learn how to not be like that."

"I have no issue with Aurora being clingy to me, its just that shes trying to jump at every opportunity to try and fuck me. Don't get me wrong, she's very beautiful and sweet but I'm still waiting for marriage. Although she makes it really hard for me to say no sometimes." Elsa chuckled.

Anna's Omega scent flared up and she hit Elsa's shoulder, making the older girl groan in pain.

"I don't want to hear about how you can't keep it in your pants! Gosh you Alphas are so disgusting! Only ever talking about sex!"

Elsa rolled her eyes and kept her attention forward.

"Oh so I can't talk about it but you can complain about how Hans not wanting to do foreplay? I'm sensing you just don't like me talking about what I do with Aurora. If that's the case then I don't want you bringing her up in conversations anymore. It's like you just want to get angry at me by mentioning her."

"Shut up!" She glared at Elsa and crossed her arms, not paying attention to the blonde anymore. "Hans allows me to ramble, why can't you just do the same?"

"Because unlike Hans, I actually have an interest in you other than a sexual attraction. Anyways, how about we make a deal, when it's just us two, we don't talk about each other's partners. Since it's obvious that neither of us agree with who we're dating. You think you can do that?"

Elsa stopped and looked down at Anna, hoping she would agree. To her surprise, the redhead gave her a slight nod and immediately stopped speaking about their partners. Then to her extra surprise, Anna leaned up and pressed a small kiss to her lips. Elsa wasn't complaining but it was so out of nowhere. She stared at Anna with a confused look and the Omega just smiled.

"I know I kissed you earlier but Anna we can't do it anymore, we both have-"

"Nope, what happened to not mentioning them? Right now it's just you and me, therefore they don't exist. Now, you should invite me to go to your house because my parents would question why I have a random Alpha in my room."

Elsa didn't believe this, Anna didn't seem like the type to cheat or promote cheating. She seemed pretty set on dating Hans, even if it was just to ensure Elsa's protection. It made Elsa feel guilty, even if Hans was an asshole and deserved it. It bugged her even more because Aurora would also be affected by this. She was already insecure about Elsa losing interest in her and doing this behind her back wasn't helping. But she needed to do this for her father and grandfather. Elsa swallowed her guilt and kept it deep within her gut, she wouldn't allow feelings to get in the way when she was so close.

"My house is down this street, we'll be there in about 8 minutes maybe less if you hold your own books."

Anna turned on her heels and kept walking, ignoring Elsa completely on the 'if you hold your own books' part. Elsa just sighed and followed Anna.

* * *

Elsa was going to be sick, she really didn't understand why she couldn't just sit back and enjoy everything. Instead, here she was with Anna beneath her and barely allowing her to breath between kisses. She should be ecstatic about being able to do this but having Aurora on her mind ruined everything. That guilt she swallowed really wasn't doing a good job at staying hidden and it slowly at Elsa alive. It was so bad that the blonde pulled away and plopped on her back.

Anna immediately climbed before Elsa could say no and grinded against the girl. Elsa groaned and grabbed Anna's hips, trying to stop her movements before something happened. This only seemed to egg Anna on more and she continued her assault on Elsa's lips. Trapping the blonde against her own bed while grinding into her.

'Don't do it Elsa, you can hold back, don't-' Elsa felt herself harden and gasped when Anna decided to grind directly on it. The blonde kept her eyes shut and held on for dear life. Trying to kiss back the best she could as Anna set a rough grinding pace. It felt good, real good, but her pants were starting to hurt her erection. She harshly grabbed yanked Anna off and gasped for air. Wincing as she undid her pants to relieve some pressure on her crotch. This sent the wrong message to Anna though, because she too removed her pants. Leaving the both of them in their underwear and t-shirts.

Talk about dejavu from earlier! Elsa stared at Anna then looked downwards, noticing the rather soaked panties she wore. She gulped and put a hand over her crotch, trying to calm it down and end this little encounter. If she wasn't erect then nothing will happen and Elsa was determined to keep her virginity a little while longer. But boy was Anna making it hard for her by kissing and nipping at her neck. Elsa let out a strangled moan and resulted to the one thing she knew how to do well. Pleading.

"A-Anna, I was serious about waiting till marriage. I can't have sex with you."

She felt the kisses on her neck stop and she thought everything was done. Elsa was so wrong, so very wrong because Anna glared at her and flipped their positions. Forcing the blonde to stay on top while Anna shimmied out of her panties. Elsa refused to look and kept her eyes shut, not wanting to tempt herself with what laid beneath her.

"Give me your hand, I'm not going to just leave without getting off somehow."

Elsa opened her eyes and was hit with the realization that they weren't going to fuck. She was relieved and allowed Anna to take her left hand. The blonde watched closely as her hand disappeared down between Anna's legs and two of her fingers were indulged into something hot and slick. Elsa let out a soft groan at feeling such a sensation and bit her bottom lip.

"Y-Your fingers feel so good, move them in and out."

For a moment, Elsa wasn't sure if she knew how to do it correctly. But after ever slightly pulling her fingers in and out of Anna, she got the hang of it. When Anna let out multiple gasps and moans, Elsa felt her Alpha pride grow. She didn't allow her pride to take her over completely though, she wasn't going to allow herself fall into another trap. Instead she just focused on fingering Anna and not on her own pleasures she wish she had.

"I-Im close." Anna gasped and reached down, letting her dainty fingers rub circles on her clit. Within seconds she turned into putty and came on Elsa's fingers.

Despite feeling proud that she made Anna cum, Elsa immediately backed away and pulled her pants back on. She could worry about her erection later, when Anna wasn't here and trying to fuck her.

"I can order an uber for you later." Elsa said while getting a small rag to clean up the mess they made. After she was done, the blonde laid next to Anna and kissed her lips. "But for now we can just cuddle while you recover, take all the time you need."

Anna didn't verbally reply but just held onto Elsa instead. Snuggling into her as she fell immediately into slumber. Once completely asleep, Elsa picked up her phone and called Aurora.

"Hey, I think I'm in love with you."


	15. Our Confusion Of Love

**_A/N: alrighty, answering questions and replying time!_**

_'So since Elsa's family is pretty much one incest-infested group of royals, does that mean Iduna is also related to Elsa's dad and uncle? I remember Elsa's grandpa mentioning Agnarr is actually his nephew and not his son? I may need to read back though. So chances are Iduna is also a relative.'_

Iduna actually NOT related to Elsa and Anna's fathers, she was the first non related non royal person to be used in the royal practice. She seemed like a good candidate for the job but was overwhelmed and Well she booked it with Agnarr. I'll go more into depth with the chapters coming up :)

_'Won't lie I'm starting to root for aurora and Elsa as endgame even though I know that's not what this fic is. Also Anna is being really messed up with cheating behind hans and auroras back. I hope Elsa and aurora stay together for awhile at least'_

Elsa and Aurora will be staying together for a while, not sure for how long but they will and there's going to be major complications within their relationship because of a certain redhead.

_'That chapter was something, I wasn't expecting that last part at all._

_Anyways... This "Iduna abandoning her daughter with the bad guys who made her life and living hell without a second thought and going to America to live happily ever after with her new family" thing... yikes!_

_I'm starting to believe Elsa's father and grandfather ain't really the "bad guys" in this story (of course, there is the god-knows-how-long incestuous tradition running in the family, but hey, wich royal family is incest free, right?), and taking by Anna's shitty behaviour, Iduna and her husband ain't probably the best role model either... I dunno, there's always 2 sides of the story, we'll only know when we get there.'_

Well I feel like I never really said there was a bad guy? Correct me if I'm wrong haha, I've been writing and publishing new chapters like crazy so I may forget from time to time. But the closest thing to a bad guy in this story would be Elsa, you don't see it much now but in future chapters you will.

**_Anyways, hope ya'll enjoy the chapter! Also a little heads up,I update it on archive of our own first and then FFN so you can read it on there too._**

* * *

"You what?" Aurora chuckled in response to Elsa's random statement. She looked around and pulled herself away from the cheer squad. Hiding herself away so she could talk to Elsa in private. "What happened that made you realize this?"

Elsa glanced down at Anna sleeping in her arms and slowly pulled away. She pulled a blanket over her and stepped into the bathroom.

"I just... feel so guilty when I'm not with you, I feel like I always need to have you on my side. Tomorrow I want to take you to school, I'll arrive early and speak with your aunt. I'm going to try and convince her to let me drop you off and pick you up. If you don't mind that of course."

There was a silence before Aurora decided to reply to Elsa.

"I'd love it if you did that for me. We can talk more about it later when I'm not in practice. How about you come over for dinner tonight? I'll make sure my aunt doesn't try and force you out of our house. Bye Bye Elsie, I'll see you later."

"See you later Aurora."

She hung up the phone and put it away. Elsa returned to her room and laid down behind Anna. Wrapping her arms around Anna and placed soft kisses against her neck. Making sure to encase them in a warm Alpha scent. Elsa closed her eyes and relaxed, letting herself fall asleep.

Anna stared at the wall in front of her and tried to bask in Elsa's scent. But she couldn't, not when she heard what Elsa said to Aurora. It wasn't fair that Elsa felt such a way towards Aurora. Especially since Anna was doing so much more to benefit Elsa. All Aurora did was whine about Elsa not giving her attention and getting angry about stupid things. Anna gripped the sheets and shut her eyes as hard as she could. It was too much for Anna to handle, why would Elsa do this to her? She's done so much to protect her and it wasn't fair.

The Omega shook softly and finally allowed tears to release. Anna silently cried, not knowing what to do in this situation. She released the sheets and held onto Elsa's arms. Trying to hold her closer as she softly broke down. Anna wanted nothing more but to disappear with Elsa. Nobody would get into their way and they could do what they wanted. She let out a soft sigh and turned around in Elsa's arms, making then face to face.

Anna breathed in her Alpha scent and kissed her, pouring all her emotions into it. She parted from the kiss and sighed, her heart ached now because she knew what this meant.The Omega held onto Elsa and nuzzled against her cheek.

"I love you, you stupid Alpha."

* * *

Elsa woke up a few hours later and smiled down at Anna. Such a beautiful girl, that's one thing Elsa had to agree with. Even if her attitude was so fucking annoying to deal with. She poked Anna's nose and constantly repeated the motion until she woke up. Which wasn't such a good idea because Anna glared at Elsa. The blonde nervously chuckled and got up, trying to avoid Anna's wrath.

"Oh, looks like my grandfather stopped by." Elsa picked up her car keys off the dresser and glanced out her window. Taking note that her car was the only one parked in their driveway. "I'll be able to drop you off instead of ordering you an uber then."

"Thanks." Anna mumbled and curled up in Elsa's bed. "Give me like 10 minutes and I'll be ready to go." She said softly while pulling out her phone.

Elsa glanced at her and nodded before setting her keys down. Without warning, she jumped onto her bed and smothered Anna underneath her weight. The Omega let out an irritated groan but didn't try to shove Elsa off. Instead she just laid there and allowed Elsa to press multiple kisses against her lips. It was hard to pretend that she didn't enjoy this random attention. She wanted to giggle and returned the uncoordinated kisses but she held back. Only returning a few kisses to show that she wasn't interested in what Elsa was doing. After the assault on her was done, Elsa pulled away any rubbed their noses together.

"I'm going to hop in the shower because I have dinner with Aurora, so you can relax a little longer." Elsa pressed another kiss to Anna's lips and hid away in her bathroom. Once inside, she took a deep breath and started running the shower. She didn't know what got into her a minute ago, Anna was just so cute that she couldn't hold back . The terrible part was that she didn't feel guilty for it.

She looked in the mirror and sighed, maybe it was just the sexual stuff with Anna she didn't enjoy. Nevermind that though, Elsa pushed it in the back of her mind and removed her bandaging. She tossed the used bandages away and prepared new ones before hopping into the shower. Making sure to scrub the fuck of her body to get Anna's scent off. She didn't need Aurora smelling it and having a mental break down about Elsa not caring for her. Elsa let the water rinse off the soap and leaned back. Watching the water wash down the drain.

"I don't know what's wrong with me."

* * *

Maleficent shut her car door and made her way to Aurora's practice area. To be supportive, she always showed up about 30 minutes before practice ended. Taking time out of her day to watch Aurora enjoy her cheer practice. She took her place next to Iduna, offering a small smile before she turned her attention to the girls practicing. Noting that Aurora's Omega scent was a bit sweeter than usual. Something good must of happened today, she'd be sure to ask later.

"How has Aurora been? She's been coming home less tired so I'm assuming she's getting used to the routine. Aurora was never really an active child in her middle school years but I'm glad that she's actually doing stuff." Maleficent spoke softly, not taking her eyes off her niece.

"Hmm? Aurora has been doing fantastic, I know she had trouble last year with rumors and stuff but I think she's been thriving a lot because of cheer. I may offer her the cheer captain spot next year, she's the only candidate that I see fit for it. But don't tell her that, I don't want drama starting amongst my girls. I already had enough of that when Anna was on the team." Iduna replied back rather quietly.

"Ah, I remember that drama. Aurora would go on and on about it when she got home. You know Iduna, I've never wanted to bring this conversation up but your daughter doesn't seem to get along with mine. She constantly calls her a whore behind her back and sometimes to her face. Now I don't know the extent to my niece's sexual partners but its still rather rude to call her that. Especially since Anna isn't perfect herself."

Iduna raised a brow and turned her full attention to Maleficent. "My daughter, I'm sure you're mistaken ma'am. Anna may of had trouble with boys back in her Freshman and Sophomore year but she would never call someone a whore. I think you're looking to much into this Maleficent, why would my daughter hang out with Aurora if she called her such things?"

Maleficent shrugged and crossed her arms. "Who knows? The human race is very interesting in how they interact with each other. Like take royalty for example, why do certain royals decide to leave the kingdom? Why would they leave such a lavish lifestyle? No one really knows and sometimes the royals themselves don't know."

Iduna stiffened but kept a straight face, not letting Maleficent get to her.

"Anyways, I suggest you talk to your daughter about how she speaks about my niece. If you don't, then I'll do it myself and I'm sure neither of us want that."

Silence, that's all, nothing more until practice was coming to an end. That's when Iduna spoke again.

"I don't know what you're trying to do Maleficent but I'll speak with my daughter and your niece won't be bothered anymore."

Maleficent just smirked and nodded to her words. She began to walk back to the car, getting it ready so Aurora and her could leave.


	16. My Love is Divided

Anna pulled herself out of Elsa's bed and searched around for her pants. She found them on the floor next to her shoes and slipped them on, patting out any wrinkles that were there. After ensuring that she looked fine, Anna decided to start snooping around Elsa's room. Not really searching for anything in particular but when she opened her closet, she had one mission in mind. Which was find what sweater she wanted to take home with her. It may have been inappropriate for her to do so, since they're not technically together. BUT she's kissed Elsa and got fingered by her, she's practically earned the award of stealing a sweater.

She skimmed what the blonde had to offer and yanked a light blue sweater off it's hanger. Anna looked over it before slipping it on and looking at herself in the mirror nearby. Elsa wasn't that big so it was only a little loose on the redhead but still carried that cozy feeling.

"Ralph Lauren? Oh gosh this is a 100 dollar sweater."

Anna stopped looking at herself and for the first time to think about how Elsa could be so wealthy. They come from Norway, so maybe her grandfather was here on work? If that was the case then why were they here in this small town? There was literally NOTHING for work here, unless you were something like a mechanic,farmer,store owner, or some other basic occupation that could be found in her small town. It felt like their existence was almost fake... Anna shook her head though and destroyed any conspiracy theories that her mind wanted to make about Elsa.

"Why are you wearing my sweater?"

Anna quickly turned around and locked eyes with Elsa. She let out a giggle and hugged herself in the sweater.

"Why? Because I like it and it's now mine. You haven't worn it at school so no one will question why I have it." She walked passed Elsa and picked up her backpack. "Also, you made me cum, I can take whatever i want from you."

Elsa raised a brow and picked up her car keys. "I don't think it works like that but I'm mentally drained right now to try and argue. Anyways, you look like you're ready so let's go."

She slid past Anna and began walking down stairs to her car. The Omega following quick behind but when Elsa was almost out the door, Anna grabbed her arm. When she got Elsa's attention, Anna wrapped her arms around the Alpha's neck and pulled her down for a kiss. It wasn't just a quick peck either, Anna took her time and slowly kissed Elsa. Pouring her new found feelings into the kiss before pulling away from it.

"Thank you."

Elsa stared down at her and felt something turn in her stomach. But she kept a straight face to show that everything was fine.

"You're welcome, now let's go."

* * *

"Elsa wants to join us for dinner? Why the sudden need to come over?" Maleficent asked as they drove home.

"Well, she wants to get your permission to take me on a date and take me to school. She's very head over heels in love with me." Aurora chuckled and shook her head. "It's kind of cute, she called me in the middle of practice to tell me."

Maleficent stayed quiet, taking in all that Aurora said about Elsa. The platinum blonde was head over heels for her niece? It was interesting because how many actual days have passed since these wild teens got together. She smirked and shook her head, not believing that Elsa could fall so easily. Teenagers were so unpredictable sometimes that it almost made Maleficent want to laugh. She didn't though and just nodded to Aurora's words.

"I'll base my answer off of how you feel Aurora. So do you want her to take you out on a date?"

"Yes."

"How about pick you up from school and take you to school?"

It was quiet but then Aurora replied.

"Hmm yeah I guess so, we get off of practice around the same time or less... So I'll say yes for transportation by her."

Maleficent nodded and took a right turn onto their neighborhood street. Keeping quiet for the drive home.

* * *

Elsa pulled up a house before Anna's house, staying in the clear so she wasn't noticed by anything. She sighed and turned off her car, both of them sitting in an awkward silence. They weren't like this earlier but for some reason everything changed, maybe it was the realization of what they did or just pure guilt. Either way, Elsa didn't like it and wasn't sure if she could deal with it at school.

"Since we both have...significant others, I say we don't do what we did again. I don't want to hurt anyone, especially since they don't deserve it." Elsa said softly.

Anna softly nodded in agreement and stared out her window. "Good thinking... but um... Can we just kiss? Hans isn't the biggest fan about just pecks or any sort of quick kiss. He always feels the need to try and arouse me through sloppy tongue kisses." She shivered at the thought. "Kissing you is much more enjoyable and I don't have to fear that I need to please an Alpha."

Elsa didn't want to agree to what Anna asked of her. Especially since everything just felt out of wach and not normal at all. But she reminded herself that the plan her grandfather had still had to keep going. Even if she found someone that she really cared for and wanted to actually date.Either way, she gave Anna a small nod and kissed her goodbye. Holding the kiss for quite a while before pulling away.

"See you at school tomorrow."

"Bye Elsa."

She watched closely as Anna exited her car and started heading to her house. Once she disappeared from her sight, Elsa drove off as fast as she could.

* * *

When Anna entered her home, not even 5 minutes later her mother came through the front door. She wasn't scared or anything, just surprised that they got home within minuets of each other. The Omega didn't think much of it though and began watching TV. Now usually, you'd think that any teen would greet their parent upon their arrival. But not in their case, yes they talked, but Anna didn't go out of her way to greet Iduna.

"Anna, can I-"

Iduna walked into the living room but stopped once her nose picked up a smell that wasn't Anna's for sure. It wasn't Hans's or Kristoff's either, which made Iduna a bit concerned. Especially since the scent seemed to be mingled together with Anna's own. Which could only mean her daughter would've been all over said Alpha. She took a step closer and sniffed the air, trying to get a better whiff of it. The more she breathes in it's scent, Iduna got this weird familiar feeling, like she's been around it before. It wasn't a bad feeling, Iduna actually felt her motherly instincts find warmth in it for some reason.

"Can you what?"

Iduna snapped out of her thoughts and continued to walk over, taking a seat next to her daughter. She offered a soft smile and started talking. Maybe she'd adress the scent later but she wasn't so concerned about it right now. She just wanted to know why it felt so familiar to her.

"Let's talk about one of your friends. Okay?"

Anna eyed her mother but nodded along to her.

"Okay! So, Aurora's aunt had a conversation with me today that was rather interesting."

The red head rolled her eyes and got up.

"Hey!" Iduna grabbed her daughter's arm and forced her to sit down. "I know you don't like her Anna, you've made it VERY clear with past conversations but we need to talk. I don't want Maleficent complaining to the higher ups because my daughter keeps calling her niece a whore. I don't ask much of you, so this should be easy."

Anna stared her mother down and wanted to yell at the older woman. She just couldn't believe that out of all people, it was Aurora she needed to stop bullying. The girl that was an actual WHORE and literally everyone knew it. Anna was the only one who would say the magic words about Aurora. Not to mention Aurora is making her life a living hell now because she's wrapping Elsa around her finger. If anything she NEEDED to be called out on her ways.

"No-"

"Listen here Anna Gale Springs, if you don't do as I say then you're going to be grounded until the start of your Senior Year." Iduna growled. "I have worked too hard for you to mess this up for me Anna! I've done everything for you and you can't even do this one little thing for me!"

She was at a loss for words and just kept staring at her mother. Never in Anna's life has she seen Iduna show this type of anger with her. The young woman stood up and began to walk away, she really didn't like how her mother's scent was getting. It was too overwhelming, it felt like Anna jumped into the ocean and was getting suffocated by it's waves.

"F-Fine!"

Anna coughed out and ran away from her mother, hiding herself up in her room to escape Iduna's scent. She grabbed onto Elsa's sweater and buried her nose into its fabric, immediately her scent consumed Anna. Her warm scent pulling the girl into a comfortable new head space. The redhead wrapped her arms around herself and sighed, not understanding what was happening to her.

* * *

Elsa parked outside of Aurora's house and took a moment to think over her words. Maleficent was an interesting individual, she was hard for her to read but what she picked up was her apparent love for Aurora. At Least they have that one thing in common, well, Elsa thinks they do. Aurora currently held all her affections so Elsa was sure that she loved her. She thinks.

"Jesus what the heck am I doing?" Elsa laid back in her seat and stared at the ceiling.

She shouldn't be falling in love with her, she actually should be trying to distance herself from Aurora. Especially since she had Anna in her grasps already and could head back home. Elsa sighs and banged her head against the steering wheel, wanting to try and knock some sense into herself. She let out a loud groan of frustration, if her grandfather wasn't so strict about letting non royals coming into the family she wouldn't have this issue. Elsa would've been able to bring Aurora back home and make beautiful Arendellian children for her kingdom. But NOPE, her mother just had to ruin Hakkon's trust in all commoners.

"Even with you gone, you're still ruining my fucking life!"

Elsa punched her steering wheel, earning a honk in reply from her car. She winced at the loud noise and knew everyone was probably alerted._ 'Guess it's time to go in and get glared at until I leave.' _Elsa turned off her car and left on her way to the front door.Suppressing all of her frustration and nervousness so she could enjoy this dinner with Aurora. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door, not even waiting for a full minute until it opened. Revealing a rather happy looking Aurora that immediately pulled Elsa down into a hug. Her sweet Omega scent invading her senses right away and Elsa felt everything disappear. She wrapped her arms tightly around Aurora and pulled her up into a kiss.

"Elsa."

She snapped away from the kiss to greet Maleficent, despite being caught in quite an awkward situation. Elsa unconsciously puffed out her chest and heightened her Alpha scent, offering her hand to the older Alpha.

"Nice to see you again Maleficent." Elsa smiled.

"LIkewise." She accepted her hand shake and gave a slight nod. "Now, dinner is done already so you can go to the kitchen and serve yourself-"

"I'll serve her!" Aurora chimed in and held onto Elsa's arm. "You and Elsa can just sit and talk more." She got on her tippy toes and kissed her girlfriend's cheek before leaving.

"Well then… while she does that, let's go sit down in the dining room."

Elsa followed the tall woman closely and glanced around at the walls they passed by. Noticing not much photos that weren't of just Aurora and Maleficent, it was slightly sketchy. Especially since Maleficent mentioned that Aurora didn't have any parents, Elsa decided that the reasoning for that was because they were dead. But even with them dead, you'd think there would be photos of them up to show respect of some sorts. She moved her head to stare at the back of Maleficent's body.

_'What is up with this family?'_

Elsa squinted her eyes at Maleficent and knew she needed to watch what she said. Not to mention she was going to listen close to everything Maleficent said, just so she could find some pathway to any answers about them. She took a seat in front of the woman and threw out her squinting eyes to smile at her. Maleficent returned a small smile before dropping that nice person attitude.

"So I'm assuming you're here regarding my niece? What is it?"

Despite the deep and terrifying voice that Maleficent put on, Elsa wasn't showing any fear for it. If she actually loved Aurora then she needed to deal with this woman's personality and terrifying ways. Elsa kept eye contact with Maleficent and nodded to her statement.

"I've noticed that you're very protective of where Aurora goes and such, so I was hoping that I could get your permission to take her out on a date this Friday and any other future dates. Also, I was wondering if I could take Aurora to school and take her home? I'll respect whatever you choose but I'd prefer if you would allow me to. I just want to spend as much time as possible with your niece because if you haven't noticed… Aurora is a bit needy." She chuckled. "But I don't mind it one bit, I just want to be able to fulfill her neediness."

Maleficent listened to what Elsa had to say and nodded along as if it was the first she was hearing of this. Of course she had made her mind up quite a while ago when picking Aurora up earlier. But she had to put on a show to make Elsa squirm in her place. Although, she was pretty amazed at how the young woman was suppressing her emotions. Maleficent knew that Elsa was trying so hard to seem unaffected by her, she was going to keep quiet about it though.

"Well, Aurora is my pride and joy. So I can't just allow her to go off with Alphas that I barely know. Last time I allowed her to go out with an Alpha she got looped into drama. So let me think on it Elsa, I'll have my answer by the end of dinner. Okay?"

Elsa took a deep breath through her nose and nodded, slightly irritated that Maleficent wouldn't give her a direct answer. She should no real emotion to it though and held a firm facial expression towards the woman. The Alpha dropped it once Aurora came back with her plate of food. Elsa didn't know why but wow did seeing Aurora bring her a plate of food make her heart beat speed up. It was a small simple gesture but Elsa felt her Alpha enjoy it a little too much. Her scent was roughly pushed onto Aurora and the blonde's cheeks brightened with a red tint.

"Thank you for making my plate Aurora, I'll make sure to repay the favor somehow." She stood up and pulled out the chair next to her. "Please sit next to me." Elsa turned her attention to Maleficent for a moment. "If that's okay with you that is."

Once Maleficent gave a nod of approval, Aurora took the seat and smiled at her Alpha lover. Elsa was sure that she was going to explode from all the emotions Aurora was stirring up inside of her. It felt like an all new experience partially because it was, dating anyone that wasn't your decided mate was completely BANNED back home. So Elsa was getting hit full force with all the pleasures of dating someone and every little thing that came with it. Then her happy emotions were put on pause when her phone rang.

"Sorry about that." Elsa sighed and looked at her phone, _*Incoming call from Anna*_. "It's my Grandfather, let me just answer his call and I'll be back." She excused herself from the table and went to the front portcullis to take Anna's call.

"What is it?" She said in a hushed tone.

"Well greeting to you too." Anna said in an annoyed tone. "Listen, I'm…" She sighed. "I'm not in a great headspace right now and I really just need you around. I know we just saw each other and I was a bit bitchy… but I just really need you around me right now."

Elsa was going to decline, especially since tonight was about Aurora and only her. Hearing Anna's voice shrink down to a more vulnerable one flipped something inside of Elsa though. She wanted to invest all her time into making the Omega happy, even if she had more important things to do.

"Elsa? Are you still there?"

"Yeah!... I'm still here… I'm just thinking…" She leaned against the front door and caved into Anna. "Okay, I'll pick you up after I finish up the dinner with Aurora. Just hang tight until then."

"Thank you, see you later Elsa."

The call ended and Elsa put her phone away. She turned to walk back into the house but stopped when her eyes locked with Maleficent's through the dining room window. Those hazel eyes looked right through her and she felt her inner Alpha shake in place. Elsa knew she couldn't show any emotion and pretended that she wasn't doing anything wrong. She gave Maleficent a small smile and wave before returning back inside to continue their dinner.


	17. Childlike Games

Once Elsa returned to the dinner, they stayed quiet while eating. Only uttering out a few words here and there. Nothing really important, just small talk about random things. It was a comfortable situation, except for the constant dreaded feeling of Maleficent glaring at Elsa. But here's the thing… she wasn't glaring at her, Maleficent was staring normally. It was all through mental waves that Elsa has only experienced this type of connection through the older Alphas in her family. From what knowledge she knew, Alphas could only use this ability if they've been around each other a lot or had a strong connection and Elsa had neither with Maleficent.

She didn't show any signs of it affecting her though, Elsa just kept her smile bright and shining while speaking with them. Maleficent might've been an intimidating Alpha but Elsa wasn't one to give in to someone's authority so quickly. Unless those Alpha's were her immediate family, as her grandfather and father. So she kept in her emotions and pretended that everything was 100 percent fine.

"Looks like you finished." Aurora stood up and smiled down Elsa. "I'm going to start cleaning up! Unless you want another serving, then I'll get you more food."

"Ah no, I'm good." Elsa handed her empty plate over to Aurora. "Thank you for the offer." She stood up for a split moment and pecked Aurora's lips. "I really appreciate it."

"No problem, I enjoyed doing it for you."

Aurora pressed another kiss to Elsa's lips and left the room. Once again leaving Elsa and Maleficent alone with each other. That's when Elsa decided to confront Maleficent about the woman's attitude towards her.

"I don't want to be rude but what is your issue with me? I've been trying my best to silently deal with it but it's apparent that you don't want to leave me alone."

Immediately the woman stopped with her mental glaring and a playful smirk appeared on her face. She picked up her glass and took a drink from it before replying to Elsa.

"And here I was thinking you couldn't feel it… You know Elsa, you're different from other Alphas my niece has brought around and I enjoy it. That's why I'm giving you permission to take Aurora on dates anytime you please, same with taking her to school. But I'll still be picking her up, just because I enjoy talking to her about her day. Now, will you accept what I have to offer?"

Elsa felt her heart jump and she couldn't help but smile happily. Here she was thinking everything was going to break down when in actuality Maleficent was just giving her a hard time. The Alpha gave a small nod to Maleficent and reached over to shake her hand.

"Yes, I accept. Thank you very much. I wish I could stay longer but my grandfather needs me to get home as soon as possible. But you'll be seeing me tomorrow morning when I pick up Aurora." She shook Maleficent's hand for a few more seconds before releasing it.

"See you soon." Maleficent stared into Elsa's eyes. "Don't disappoint me you _Kongelig_ _blod_, or your grandfather will hear of Aurora."

Elsa felt her blood run cold, she pulled away and stared down at the sitting Alpha.

"Uh, excuse me?"

"I'm back!" Aurora announced when she entered the room. "Oh! Did you make up your mind Aunty?"

Maleficent gave a slight nod and stood up, gesturing towards Elsa with her hand. "I gave her permission to take you out on dates anytime she pleases. Although, she can only take you to school in the mornings. I'll be picking you up from practice and taking you home. Does that sound good Beastie?"

Aurora gave a quick nod and wrapped her arms around Elsa, pulling her down into a quick kiss. Just holding the kiss for a moment before pulling back and smiling happily. She grabbed Elsa's hands and tugged her in the direction of her room.

"I-I'm sorry Aurora." She said quietly, making sure to stop Aurora from pulling her away. "I can't stay late tonight, my grandfather wants me home and you don't want me getting in trouble with him right?"

Right away she saw Aurora's expression drop into an upset one and tears started to leak down her cheeks. Elsa wanted to let out a groan because she really didn't feel like dealing with Aurora's neediness right now. She needed to know why Maleficent seemed to know something that she clearly shouldn't. Elsa grabbed Aurora's chin rather roughly and forced the Omega to make eye contact with her.

"Stop acting like this Aurora, I'll be with you all day tomorrow so everything will work out in your favor. Alright?"

"Aurora, leave Elsa alone, she has to go home and your behavior is not appropriate." Maleficent sighed and settled her hand on Elsa's shoulder. "Go ahead and leave, I'll deal with this child."

Elsa released Aurora's face and gave a slight nod to Maleficent. She took one last glance at her Omega and kissed her lips, telling her goodbye quietly before leaving.

Once Elsa was out of sight and earshot, Maleficent gripped Aurora's chin but rougher than how the younger Alpha did it. Sharp manicured nails digging into the squishy flesh of her cheeks. Aurora winced slightly and tried to flinch away but Maleficent kept a tight grip.

"Stop this needy attitude of yours, it's not getting you anywhere with Elsa. Can't you see how much you annoyed her earlier? If you keep this up then Elsa won't want to be with you and you'll find yourself with idiotic Alphas."

"I'm just doing it s-so she doesn't give her attention to anyone else me." She stammered over her words. "That bitch Anna has been trying to take some of Elsa's attention and I'm not going to allow her! It's unfair! She has a boyfriend! Why does she feel the need to take my partner's time too?"

Maleficent glared down at Aurora, she slowly released the girl and took a step back. Once again she had to talk to this annoyance of a child's mother, it felt like the drama was never-ending with Anna. The older woman took her seat once again and pulled out her phone.

"I'm putting an end to this petty drama with this child! Starting tomorrow you're not to hang out anywhere near her. Do you hear me, Aurora Rose?" The Alpha growled out as her niece nodded along whilst rubbing her cheek. "Now go up to your room, I'll be speaking with Iduna shortly."

* * *

After that experience, Elsa wasn't sure if she wanted to go pick up Anna. She was more worried about hurting Aurora and Maleficent confessing about the secret relationship to her grandfather. Maleficent obviously knew something but Elsa didn't know why or how. There wasn't even much internet info about Elsa and her royal status back home. Their family was so careful when it came to sharing very little to anywhere outside of Arendelle, so none of this made sense. Unless… Maleficent was somehow involved in the Arendelle monarchy. Which wouldn't be possible since their family had very distinct traits in their appearances. Always blonde and blue-eyed with the occasional splatter of freckles across their cheeks. The only exception to this was Anna but even then her hair color was a result of Agnarr's father.

Absolutely NOBODY had hazel eyes and brown hair. The closest person matching Maleficent's appearance somewhat was her mother. Even with that though, they shared no similar facial structure, just brown hair and that's all. Elsa let out a frustrated noise and slammed on her brakes to stop the car. She raised her fists to strike the closest thing in her car, clearly not caring that her arm was still fucked from last time. Then suddenly, her phone rang and captured all of Elsa's attention. The blonde picked up her phone and answered without reading it's contact.

"What is it?" She growled into the phone.

"It's as if you're always angry when I call!"

Elsa sighed when the familiar sound of Anna's voice invaded her ears. She forced her emotions away and put on a fake facade to distract herself from everything.

"You just always call me at bad times." She chuckled. "Anyways, I'm driving over right now. Be there in a few." Her foot released the brake and began driving again, the phone on speaker whilst sitting on her lap.

"Actualllllyyyyyyyy, I called to tell you that you don't need to come to pick me up anymore! When you were at dinner, Hans called me and offered to take me out for food! So I accepted and now I'll be leaving right now with him! We'll get together next time though! Bye Bye!"

Anna ended the call without any other words and Elsa slammed on her brakes yet again. She stared down at her lap and stayed still, not moving an inch at all. Thank god it was a small town and there was literally no traffic or else Elsa was sure to be causing traffic right now. Elsa was also glad nobody was around because she grabbed her phone and threw it full force at the windshield. The glass and phone completely broke within seconds. She shook with anger, everything about this girl was a complete pain in her fucking ass! It was like Anna swapped personalities every 30 fucking seconds and Elsa couldn't keep track! Who goes from whining for someone to completely blowing them off to go with someone you didn't even really care for?

Elsa now saw red and grabbed a shard of glass, gripping it tight. So tight that the palm of her hand sliced open. She didn't stop gripping it though, instead, she forced herself to grip it harder. Her hand completely drenched in blood and dripping onto the nice jeans she wore. What was the point of this? Elsa wasn't even sure herself, she was too angry to think of anything rational. One thing she did know for sure was no one would be playing her anymore.


	18. Early Awakening

Since that day Elsa was nothing but a quiet Alpha that ignored all contact with Anna. She knew that it was the TOTAL opposite of what she currently should be doing. Here's the thing, it was all part of a plan she created in her head. Elsa figured that Anna only gets angry with her when she doesn't acknowledge the redhead. So that's what she decided to do and it's been nearly 2 weeks. It was quite easy to do since Aurora said Maleficent didn't want her anywhere near Anna because of their drama. Making Elsa give all her free time to Aurora before they split for classes or practice. Then at home, Elsa would either decline Anna's calls and not reply to anything she sent. It was only a matter of time until Anna blew a gasket and tears, Elsa, a new one.

Anna was holding on though, despite the clearly irritated glares that she sent Elsa's way all throughout English. Not a big deal really, Elsa quite enjoyed how she was causing her anger. She smirked to herself and finished grading papers for Mr.Parr, knowing that she absolutely had the red head's skin-crawling with annoyance.

* * *

"You know who I miss? Aurora and Elsa, I get that they're dating each other and want time alone but I miss them! I literally only see Aurora in practice now and she doesn't even stay around to talk afterward! Meanwhile, I don't see Elsa at all except for when we're passing classes! Y'know what? We should invite them to the fair that's coming into town this weekend!" Ariel said out of nowhere, putting all attention onto from their now noticeably smaller group.

"Well, you can thank our lovely ex-cheerleader, Anna Springs, for that! She just couldn't bite her tongue and not call Aurora every derogatory term in the book! So not only did Aurora stop hanging out with us, her girlfriend did too and now we're down 2 people from our social circle." Meg patted Anna's shoulder.

"I'm sorry that I only speak the truth about certain people and they're so sensitive to a few words. Who cares if they're gone anyways? You all do realize that our friend group is still huge, right?" Anna spat back in defense of her actions.

"Yes, but our multiple friends didn't hang out with us as Aurora and Elsa did! Mulan is always spending whatever extra time she has studying and taking care of her father, Cinderella is always with her boyfriend now since he asked her to marry him and I don't even know the last time Jasmine and Snow hung out with us."

Anna glared at Belle and took small shallow breaths. _'Just keep it in, no reason to burst out at her.' _She stood up and grabbed her backpack.

"You know what? If you're just going to blame me for their choice to stop hanging with us then I'm leaving. I'll go hang out with Hans, at least he won't blame me for things I can't control."

She marched out of the cafeteria and quickly rushed away, not really having a destination in mind. Anna might've said she'd go hang out with Hans but she had no fucking idea where he was. The girl groaned and stopped walking, talking a moment to lean against some lockers. Her mind took a moment to calm everything down so she could figure out what she was doing. She let out a soft sigh and slid down until she took a seat on the ground. Luckily no one was around to question why she was alone, or so she thought.

"You're blocking my locker, can you move please?"

Anna was going to tell them to fuck off but stopped when she saw familiar blue eyes. Her eyes widened and that anger from earlier decided to come back all at once. Within a matter of seconds, Anna lunged Elsa at full force and caused the blonde to tumble backward. Elsa winced in slight pain but held in her instinct to fight the redhead back. She instead grabbed Anna's shoulders and tossed the Omega off easily as if she was a pillow.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Elsa screamed at full volume.

The younger girl growled and sat up, still glaring at Elsa. "You can't get mad at me! You're the one that's ignoring all of my calls and messages! I didn't even do anything wrong! That stupid dinner you went to changed you for some fucking reason! Why huh?!"

Elsa rolled her eyes but wanted to smirk at how she was getting under Anna's skin. She sat up and barked back at the woman, putting on a scene that she knew the girl wanted.

"I don't have to answer your calls or messages! I'm not your girlfriend! You seem to forget that and you know why I changed? It's because I didn't want to be a terrible person like you! Who forces someone to cheat on their significant other just because they're unhappy in their own relationship?"

"Oh don't give me that bullshit! I didn't fucking force you into doing anything! You're not the innocent one here! None of us are! How would Aurora feel if I told her you fingered me in your room huh? I know she wouldn't be too thrilled to hear that her girlfriend was fingering the girl that bullies her."

_'Crap, I was just saying those things to irritate her! Now she's threatening to blackmail me!'_ Elsa mentally groaned and got off the floor, making sure to dust off any dirt. She didn't know what to say in reply, Anna had complete control of the situation. It wasn't like she could threaten to tell Hans that Anna cheated on him because he'd most likely beat Elsa for it. She was screwed either way and didn't know what to do.

"Well that seemed to get your attention," Anna smirked and crossed her arms. "Now, next time you try to make me feel like the bad guy you should check yourself beforehand." She pulled herself off the floor and went to her full height. Which wasn't that impressive when she was standing in front of Elsa. It made Anna look not intimidating at all when Elsa was a whole head taller than her. But she kept a straight face when it came to confronting the girl.

"What do you want Anna? I have a girlfriend that loves me so much and I…" Elsa paused. "-love her too. You're not going to ruin this for me just because you're not happy with Hans, just break up with him if you don't like being with him."

"Ugh! Shut up about that loser! I already told you that I only got back with him because I didn't want him to kick your ass! I did it to keep YOU safe!"

Elsa laughed and shook her head in disbelief. "Listen, I'm done with this stupid reasoning you have for getting back with that idiot. I can protect myself just fine and don't need your help at all. I'm not going to be your reasoning for being with someone that you don't care about. Now, I'm going to leave." She turned away and Anna grabbed her shoulder, keeping her back.

Anna set her hands on each shoulder and leaned up to kiss Elsa, a short yet gentle kiss. Elsa didn't let it last long at all though, she pushed the girl away and wiped her mouth. A look of dissatisfaction written all over the girl's face as Anna felt heartbroken. She was stunned by the fact that Elsa pulled away. The older girl has never rejected her kiss, even if they've only done it twice. Why was she acting like this? Why didn't Elsa want her? She was fine doing it 2 weeks ago!

"I'm serious Anna, I'm not going to be the reason for your infidelity anymore. Now leave me alone." She turned away and began walking.

Everything seemed to crash and burn in Anna's mind. Elsa was actually serious about leaving her! _'This is all because of Aurora! That whore somehow tricked Elsa into falling for her!' _Anna shook with anger and burst out in more angry yelling.

"If you leave me alone then I'll fucking tell Aurora everything about what we did!"

Elsa stopped walking and took a deep breath. She didn't believe that Anna was considering blackmail. The smart choice was to come clean to Aurora so Anna didn't have this power over her. But that also meant Maleficent would tell her grandfather everything and ruined Elsa's life. Who actually uses the smart choice though? That's why she's going along with Anna's threats and would change the route of things. She smirked to herself, if Anna was already acting like this because Elsa won't touch her then she couldn't wait to see when Anna becomes completely dependent on her.

"Fine," Elsa said, still looking away from her. "I'll pick you up after practice today. If you blow me off again then I won't fucking hesitate to hit you.." She turned around and stared Anna down. "...I'm not joking either, so if you want to keep your teeth, I suggest you don't anger me."

Elsa walks forward and gripped Anna's chin, roughly moving the girl around. She forced a harsh kiss to her lips before pulling away. Her blue eyes were emotionless, showing that she wasn't playing around. Then Anna was smacked across the face, not reacting quickly because of shock. Elsa gripped her neck next and encased Anna in a bubble of angry yet alluring scent.

"You may have this power over me but remember Anna, I am the Alpha here and you're nothing but an Omega. So don't waste either of our time."

Anna gulped but not out of fear, the scent and touches were leaving a different feeling. She bit her bottom lip as her inner Omega began to ignite a fire within. Her cheeks heated up to a bright pink and wetness pulled between her legs. She was in pain now, how could she let this type of action bring her into an early heat?


	19. Painful Scent

Anna tried to keep it together but a whimper escaped from her parted lips. Her scent immediately spiked and Elsa was confused for a moment until her senses caught onto it. She immediately let the girl go and took a step back. Letting Anna drop down to her knees while whimpers escaped her mouth. Elsa covered her nose and groaned, feeling her cock harden immediately. She needed to leave right away or else things will end badly.

Elsa turned around but stopped in her tracks, realizing that she shouldn't just run away. If she just left Anna here by herself, someone might come and do who knows what. She took a deep breath and turned back towards Anna, Elsa forced her up and patted Anna's cheek. Trying her best to get some sense into Anna before they left school.

"Alright listen, we're not doing anything, you hear me, Anna? I'm going to figure out what to do and go from there."

Her head popped up with interest at the thought of Elsa coming home with her and playfully giggles. Anna grabbed onto Elsa's shoulders to stabilize herself and tried to pull her down into a kiss. Luckily, Elsa seemed to have everything under control and picked the girl up. Anna was thrown over the Alpha's shoulder, which caused a fit of giggles to come out of her. All she had to do was get Anna to a safe place and everything will be fine. She hoped.

* * *

Elsa didn't know what the FUCK to do or WHERE to go and here she was pulled over on the road with Anna trying really hard to fuck her. She groaned shoved Anna away and pulled out her phone, calling the only person she thought would give good plans.

"Elsa-"

"Grandfather, slight issue, but I swear it's nothing that bad! I just need your help! Now, Anna just entered a heat out of nowhere and I have no idea what to do! I was thinking of taking her to her house but I can't do that without the slight chance of Iduna or Agnarr seeing me! Anna! I swear to god!"

She pushed Anna's head away that tried to go into her crotch. At least it would stall for a moment because Anna would let out a loud groan in reply and complain about Elsa ignoring her. It was long enough though so she could listen to her grandfather's suggestions.

Hakkon took a deep breath. "Don't do anything and bring her back to the house, we'll figure out what to do from there. I'll see you soon."

She hung up the phone and tossed it somewhere in the back of her. Elsa took one more glance at Anna and stepped on the gas pedal. Zooming through the streets and getting to her house in a matter of 5 minutes, her personal best. Elsa parked in the driveway and when to retrieve her phone that was tossed. She needed to tell Aurora why she left, just so the blonde won't get overdramatic and cry.

_**To Aurora:**__Hey, I vomited everywhere during lunch and decided to go home for the day. I'll make it up to you soon so don't feel bad, okay? :) I probably won't come to school tomorrow so make sure to tell your Aunt that she needs to take you. Also, I don't want you getting sick so don't worry about not taking care of me, I have it allllllllll under control! I'm going to head to bed now, so I'll reply to your messages when I wake up. I love you! Talk to you later! 3_

After sending the message, Elsa began to search Anna for the girl's personal phone. Knowing she should send a message to Iduna from Anna's phone to make sure no missing person reports happened. It was a bit more difficult to do though since Anna thought Elsa was trying to do something else. The redhead giggled and finally caught Elsa's lips with her own, her small hands gripping onto those platinum blonde locks of hair. Elsa felt the Alpha in her want to completely ravish this Omega but pulled away when she successfully retrieved Anna's phone. She grabbed Anna's hand and forced her thumb against the home button. Elsa successfully unlocked the phone and began writing the message.

**'Mamma'**

Elsa was surprised at the contact name for Iduna, the Norwegian translation for Mom. She took a moment to skim through the messages, checking if the two communicated in Norwegian often. They did. It was really minimal though and Elsa already knew how to put together a message. Anna seemed to only use Norwegian words at the beginning of sentences and switched off to English when it came to explaining something. It was sort of pitiful to see the terrible use of their native tongue that Anna should be fluent in.

"Anna, kan du snakke norsk?" _Anna, do you speak Norwegian?_

Anna gave her a weird look and seemed to momentarily break from her sexual trance. Elsa could honestly see the gears turning in Anna's head but eventually, she forced out a reply.

"Litt, hvorfor spør du meg om det? Kan vi bare kissed igjen?" _A little, why are you asking me that? Can we just kiss again?_

The older girl cringed at Anna's terrible speaking skills and shook her head in disbelief. It was ridiculous that Iduna and Agnarr really cut Anna off from her heritage, and didn't even want to teach her how to speak the language properly. She sighed and shook her head in disappointment.

"We'll do it later, just sit back and relax while I do this." Elsa began to finally make the message.

_**To Mamma:**__**Mamma, jeg tilbringer natten ehhhhhh…** Mulan's house tonight! We have a **stor** test tomorrow and I'm going to study with her! **Ser deg senere! Ike bry meg!**_

Elsa shivered with slight disgust at the disgusting mix of Norwegian and English. But it felt and looked legit like Anna texted it and Elsa sent it without another look. To shorten what she was saying, Elsa just used Norwegian to set up where she was going and why. Almost immediately, Iduna replies back.

**_From Mamma:_****_Greit. Ser deg senere._**

"Okay. See you later." Elsa translated out loud and put Anna's phone on silent. She shoved it in her front pocket and retrieved the house keys. The Alpha stopped moving all of a sudden, Elsa let out a soft moan and saw Anna's hand gripping her erection through her pants. Everything seemed to stop around her and everyone else that wasn't Anna disappeared. She watched closely as Anna undid Elsa's pants without the platinum blonde stopping her advances.

"ELSA!"

She immediately snapped out of her senses when Hakkon's voice broke through the silence. Elsa grabbed Anna's hands and l looked at her grandfather through the car window.

"Get her inside, RIGHT NOW."

He went straight to the front door and Elsa tried her best to follow behind him quickly. But it was clear that Anna wanted to stay in the car and do unspeakable things. Luckily, Elsa got her out though and quickly carried Anna to the house. She shut the door immediately behind her and laid Anna down on the couch. Elsa looked up at her grandfather that seemed conflicted and she felt even more lost on what to do.

"What the hell am I going to do? I don't even know how this happened! I just smacked her and all of a sudden she went into fucking heat!"

Silence, that's all that came from Hakkon and it wasn't helping at all. Elsa felt herself become frustrated and she turned back to scream at her grandfather. The frustration burning into anger because she had absolutely no idea how to handle this. Then finally, Hakkon spoke.

"Breed her."


	20. Liquid Warmth

"You- wait, what?!"

"I said breed her Elsa, it'll lessen our time here if you get her pregnant."

He wasn't serious, right? He couldn't be, that's literally going against an Omega's personal choice. Breeding during someone's heat was only acceptable if the two have talked about it and agreed upon it. She and Anna had only ever argued with each other, no actual feelings exchanged with each other. Elsa was sure Anna just wanted to use her, hence the blackmail she threatened. There was no romance between them, none at all and doing this to Anna would be wrong.

"N-No! I can't do that to her, I don't know if she wants that or not. I'm not going to ruin her life! She's only 16, Anna isn't emotionally ready to handle a pregnancy-"

**_Thud…_**

Elsa was laying flat on her back with blood streaming out of her nose. She didn't know what happened, did Anna hit her? Or was it her grandfather? The girl wiped her nose and squinted at a dark figure over her. Finally, her eyes adjusted and saw her grandfather. An angry expression is written all over his face and Elsa finally knew who it was that attacked her. He leaned down and wrapped a hand around Elsa's neck, squeezing harshly while staring into her eyes.

"You're the princess of Arendelle, you can't decide what you want to do. You follow orders until eventually, you take the crown. Now, you're going to be a good royal and follow what your elders have to say or else something worse will happen." He gripped tighter, the air disappearing from Elsa's lungs quickly.

Elsa nodded to her grandfather and pulled at his hand, feeling herself disappear into the darkness. It felt as if at the last possible moment, Hakkon decided to release Elsa from his grasp. Leaving his granddaughter in a bloody and shaky mess.

"Go up to your room and get ready, you're creating the heir one way or another. If you refuse again, I'll make sure to break your neck for sure."

Immediately Elsa fled to her room, wanting nothing more but to be away from Hakkon. She didn't even care that Anna was left behind with another Alpha. Elsa hated everything that was happening, she told herself she wasn't going to be played anymore but here she was once again. Getting played by her grandfather so he could get what he wanted for the stupid kingdom. She shook with anger and threw a punch into the wall, her fist going straight through the drywall. Elsa hated it, she hated how she didn't have a say when her grandfather wanted something done. She hated Hakkon in general.

"You're so set on keeping the bloodline pure, well guess what old man…" She took out her phone and dialed Aurora's number.

"I'll personally be messing it up."

"Elsa? Are you okay? I saw your text earlier." Aurora finally picked up and Elsa began to put on a show.

"Y-yeah, just a little sick." Elsa faked a soft groan. "My stomachs a little messed up but I think I'll be fine, probably just something bad I ate. Anyways… I had something to ask of you… if that's fine?"

"Sure? What about? If I may ask?"

"I was wondering if we could… take our relationship to the next step on Friday night? I've been thinking about it hard and I realized that I want to experience these feelings with you."

"You're not playing with me, right?" Aurora chuckled. "Because we don't have to have sex, I know you were raised very strictly."

"I know but I don't care anymore, I just want to do it with someone I love and I love you so much."

Aurora smirked to herself and let out a girlish giggle. "Okay then, yes! I'll do it with you on Friday night! I love you too, see you when you come back to school!"

She hung up her phone and turned to her friends, the smirk still displayed on her face. Meg, Belle, and Ariel looked at her confused but Aurora just kept her devilish smirk.

"I don't need your party anymore Meg looks like Elsa wants to give it up on her own. I'm glad because once we have sex, I'll be able to completely control Elsa and keep her all to myself."

"Why so controlling? Are you that jealous of Anna being friends with Elsa that you need to turn Elsa against her? That's a little too much Aurora, you do know that Elsa wouldn't do anything with Anna." Ariel said while they walked to cheer practice.

"I'm not jealous! It's just inappropriate for Elsa to have a close Omega friend that I don't approve of, especially since said Omega would insult me consistently. Anyways, it doesn't matter what you say! This is my relationship with Elsa, not yours." She glared at the redheaded woman.

* * *

Everything was a haze for Anna, she didn't understand what was happening around her. She just knows that Elsa wasn't near her anymore and that was NOT okay. Anna looked around frantically, she wanted Elsa back, she NEEDED her back. When foreign hands grabbed onto her hips, she whipped her head around and punched Hakkon full force in the face. He groaned in pain but grabbed the girl's hair in a tight grip, ignoring all previous intent on taking Anna safely to Elsa.

Anna winced in pain and began to thrash around roughly, trying to get away from Hakkon's grasps. But nothing, if anything his grip tightened and had no intention to let her go. It felt like an eternity when Hakkon finally made it to Elsa's room. He opened the door and threw Anna inside before slamming the door shut. Hakkon whipped his bleeding lip and pulled out his phone, calling up some backup.

"I need someone to stand guard while Elsa takes care of a heat-induced Omega. Preferably send Elsa's handmaiden, my granddaughter seems to forget what her role is in the kingdom and I need someone to remind her. I'll send our housing information and will be waiting in the meantime, thank you."

* * *

Elsa took in Anna's scent and turned to the Omega that was completely delirious. It was such a sad sight and Elsa didn't want to do anything with the Omega. She had to though, or else her grandfather would do much worse to both of them. Having a child versus dying at the hands of her grandfather seemed like a huge deal breaker. Elsa took a deep breath and picked up Anna with one swoop, her natural scent calming the girls down immediately.

"Elsa," Anna said softly and stared up at her with starry eyes. "Where did you go? You left me and now my head hurts, did someone pull my hair?"

The Alpha looked away, it was too much to take in. Anna was so oblivious to the situation she was in that it hurt Elsa. They were about to do something that she was sure Anna didn't want, who would? Elsa was so conflicted with herself, on one hand, she wanted to do this for her grandfather and never be bugged by him again. On the other, she just wanted to kill herself so she didn't have to deal with this unnecessary mental abuse. She laid Anna down on the bed and turned away, trying to hold in her tears. Elsa might've been a strong Alpha but she couldn't handle all this pressure, she just wished someone could hold at the moment and be told that everything is alright.

"I hate myself." She sat on the edge of her bed and kept looking away from Anna. Elsa took off her shit then shimmied out of pants, letting each article of clothing pile in a random spot near her feet. "I hate being alive." Her hands pulled off her sports bra and it joined the other clothes. "But it's for my kingdom, not for my grandfather." Elsa pulled off her underwear and finally allowed herself to fall into full control of Anna's heat.

She trapped Anna between the mattress and herself, not giving the girl any chance of escaping. Elsa pressed their lips together into a kiss that started out gentle but soon turned into something messy. Tongues pressed together whilst they unconsciously exchanged saliva, Anna moaned into Elsa's mouth and pressed upward. Trying to feel the girl's erection against her heated core that was completely covered by clothing still. Elsa moved from the kiss and pulled off Anna's leggings along with her slick panties. Out of respect, she didn't stare down there, even if respect didn't mean shit anymore in this situation. She tossed her clothing and returned to kissing Anna, their naked cores rubbing together. Elsa groaned at Anna's slickness and pressed their foreheads together, letting her eyes close for a split second.

"Elsa," Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck and kissed her lovingly.

"I love you so much." She grabbed her lover's arm and pulled Elsa down, making the blonde land on her back. Elsa was lost for a moment but knew what Anna was doing when said redhead climbed on top. Anna gave her a small smile and gripped Elsa's cock, stroking it once, then twice, making sure she was completely erect. Once that was done, she lifted her hips and pressed the tip against her entrance. Elsa didn't watch though, instead, she kept eye contact with Anna instead, making sure she would be alright. With one quick motion, Anna slid Elsa completely inside her with little to no hesitation. There was slight discomfort with how Elsa's girth stretched Anna out but nothing too major, she was sure she'd get used to it soon.

Elsa grabbed onto Anna's hips and sat up to kiss the girl who took her virginity. Even if it was because of Anna's heat-driven decisions. Anna didn't mind the kisses and quite enjoyed them, actually taking a moment to enjoy the kisses. She was becoming impatient, sadly, and cut their small make-out session with slight movements of her hips. Elsa's breath hitched and she laid back, her cheeks a bright red as Anna moved her hips back and forth. It was a wonderful feeling of warmth and softness moving around her erect cock, nothing like she'd ever felt before.

Anna grabbed the hem of her shirt and took it off, showing off her supple chest to Elsa. She reached back and unclipped her bra, letting it fall onto the bed somewhere. Now here they were, both naked and Anna's chest bouncing with the force of her movements. A beautiful site for sure and Elsa couldn't help but reach up and playfully fondle Anna's breasts. She giggled in return and lifted her hips up, making sure only the tip was inside before thrusting down. Both gasping loudly at the wonderful friction that rippled between both of them. Elsa couldn't take it anymore, her Alpha wanted more and she felt herself growl loudly. She flipped their positions and put Anna's legs upon her shoulders, allowing her cock to go deeper inside.

"O-Oh Elsa." She gasped and allowed Elsa to take control. Anna let herself completely submit and allowed herself to be plowed into. Elsa moaned in delight and moved her hips back and forth harshly, watching the Omega's breasts bounce with every movement. Anna closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip, trying hard to keep in any loud moans that threatened to escape. Elsa watched and nuzzled into the side of Anna's head, so tempted to leave her mating bite on the freckled skin._ 'Not yet though, you can get her pregnant without leaving a mating bite.'_ She thought to herself while her hips picked up speed. Her knot was growing bigger by the minute and knew she needed to get inside before it was too late.

A loud cry escaped Anna and she went still, feeling herself freeze up as an orgasm ripped through her and a rush of wetness seemed from her entrance. Although, she didn't get the chance to relax because Elsa slid her knot inside, stretching the poor girl out even more. Anna whimpered from over stimulation but just laid back and took it while gripping the bedsheets. Elsa took a deep breath and allowed herself to gently thrust the best she could with being locked inside Anna. She gave off a relaxing scent over them and began to release her seed deep inside.

"A-Anna."

Elsa said against Anna's neck and slowly drifted into slumber as she emptied herself inside. The Omega slid her hand into Elsa's hair and scratched her scalp as they laid there silently. It was a wonderful sensation, just having someone's body weight on top of her and liquid warmth spilling inside. Anna turned her head and kissed her sleeping Alpha's lips, giving her affection until she too fell asleep.

* * *

Honeymaren was drained, out of all the time Hakkon had to call for her it was in the dead of night. She was sleeping peacefully, a wonderful slumber after a very long day of work. But it all had to be ruined because Elsa was shagging some Omega and Hakkon wanted her to stand guard. Now here she was, getting out of a private jet with dark circles under her eyes and a small duffle bag in her arms. She yawned loudly before getting into the car that awaited her.

"I'm sure the princess will be happy to see you, Maren!" The driver said while opening Honey's door.

"Well, I'm not happy to see her! Out of all the times to call me onto duty, they do it when it was 3 in the fucking morning in Arendelle! I swear to god if all Hakkon wants me to do is to stay guard while Elsa's fucking some girl I'll be quitting!"

Her angry mumbles were blocked out when the car door was closed. The driver sighed in disappointment as he knew she wasn't going to stop talking.


	21. Piece of You

_**Author's note: **Hello my lovely readers! I just wanted to take a moment and say how grateful I am for all of you guys! Royal Imprudent just hit 100 reviews recently and it warms my heart to see you guys showing your support and reactions through them! Please continue to do so! I love reading them! Also, I hope you guys aren't too irritated by Aurora. I've seen some reviews/comments that say some readers might stop reading because they can't stomach Aurora. I'm sorry! Haha but I can tell you right now that she's not going anywhere! So roll with the punches! Anyways, if you ever want to send in questions you what answered one by one, you can now! Just send them in on my tumblr , which is fxction-fanfics ! Love you all! and I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

Elsa woke up to Anna's soft breathing against her ear and she held the girl even tighter. She was rather warm but not overly hot, not like earlier. The Alpha slowly parted away from Anna and ever so slightly pulled out her cock. Her seed dripping out immediately from the girl's used entrance. Immediately, her cheeks heated up and left her bed. Taking a moment to lay a blanket on Anna's frame and tuck her in. Maybe it was the pheromones Anna was leaking out but Elsa felt on top of the world. She felt absolutely no guilt from what they had done, even if it was absolutely wrong.

Quietly, Elsa grabbed some new clothes and slipped them on without hesitation. Her stomach growled quietly, indicating that Elsa better get some food soon. Thankfully that's exactly where Elsa was heading and she licked her lips in anticipation. She zipped up her hoodie and exited her room, although, stopped dead in her tracks. Blue and Brown eyes met almost immediately, Elsa groaned, knowing that this wasn't going to be anything good. Yet she put on a smile and went to hug her best friend aka her handmaiden. Honeymaren wasn't having any of it though, the omega kept Elsa at arm's length and glared at her.

"No no no, I'm not going to hug you because one, you smell absolutely disgusting, and two, I'm mad at you for deciding to do this out of the blue. Do you know how fucking tired I am? And here I am standing guard while you fuck some Omega."

Elsa rolled her eyes and began walking away, leaving Honey in the back of her. She wasn't in the mood to get yelled at more, right now all she could think about was food. If Honeymaren wanted to follow, then so be it. But nothing was going to stop Elsa from fulfilling the appetite she worked up.

"Really Elsa? You're just going to walk away?"

"I haven't eaten in like 12 hours, maybe more, so I'm going to get some food. You're welcome to follow, if not, then oh well."

Honeymaren rolled her eyes at Elsa's words and cursed silently to herself. Back home she doesn't dare speak or act this way but with Honeymaren, it was like Elsa's manners flew out the window. It was slightly annoying but Honeymaren knew it meant that the princess was just very comfortable with her.

"Oh, it looks like you followed." Elsa winked and gathered some food. "Also, why are you here again? You were standing in front of my door while I was mating?" She gave Honeymaren a weird stare. "Listen I know you had a crush on me but that's a little weird-"

"Ma'am that was when we were 10, at 17, I can gladly say that I want nothing romantically to do with you and I'm just here because your grandfather called. He said that you've forgotten how to act or something like that. Which I don't understand why he'd think I'd come and help the situation, you literally don't take me seriously at all." She took a soda from Elsa's hands and glared. "Anyways, what did you even do to make him angry? Tell him that the Arendelle colors are stupid?"

Elsa took a bite from the stack of lunch meat she grabbed and swallowed. She set the stack down and opened the soda, taking a sip from it. The Alpha didn't really remember why her grandfather was so angry, it was all a blur once she got to Anna. Then once Anna's pheromones left her senses, Elsa choked on her soda and began coughing roughly. Everything rushed back into her head and she felt sick to her stomach. Her skin went even paler and she rushed to the sick, vomiting whatever she had in her stomach. Honeymaren was quick to rush after Elsa and held the blonde's hair back, allowing her to get everything.

"I'm terrible, I let him control me, Maren! He forced me to do it!" She vomited once more. "I-I bred an Omega that had no way of consenting." Elsa turned on the water and watched her vomit wash away. "I'm disgusting! Now she's going to be stuck with me for the rest of her life!" She winced at the slight pain in her stomach. "I'm a disgusting cheater too! Aurora is going to be destroyed by this! I need to go tell her! I need to set things straight!"

The princess tried to run off but Honeymaren held tight, forcing Elsa to sit on the floor. Honey grabbed a napkin and went straight to wiping her friend's mouth area. Then she plopped down on Elsa's legs so she wouldn't be able to escape so easily. She grabbed Elsa's face and looked her in the eyes, stroking her cheek to calm her down. Honeymaren released her calming Omega scent over Elsa and waited to continue their conversation until her friend seemed fine.

"Everything's okay, now, tell me what happened. From the very beginning, don't leave anything out."

Elsa nodded.

"I found Anna, quite easily and I've been trying to make her fall in love with me for the past month or so. I had NO intention of breeding her yet, I honestly didn't even think she'd go into heat while I was around. But I did something that ignited her heat and I freaked out! I didn't know what to do, so I asked my grandfather what to do and he said to bring her home. I thought we were going to like lock her in a room or something but he said I needed to breed her! Then I refused a-and." She began to weep softly. "H-He punched me full force and began choking me, he was threatening my life! I was so scared so I just agreed and went along with it! I was so out of it Honeymaren! I think I even called Aurora and told her that we could have sex, I was going to get the girl pregnant just to anger my grandfather! I'm a disgrace! I'm not worthy of love or being alive!"

"Shhhh, hey calm down! You deserve to be alive, stop talking like that." Honeymaren pressed their foreheads together and Elsa closed her eyes. Taking in the other girl's scent so she could relax once more.

"There you go, now, nothing's your fault. You were just protecting yourself from harm. I know your grandfather probably wants me to tell you to suck it up and deal with it. But I think he forgets that I don't follow Arendelle rules, we're Northuldra and have a bond that no Kingdom will break." Honeymaren pulled away and stood up, taking a deep breath of the air around them. She grabbed Elsa's hand and yanked the woman up, bringing her friend into a tight hug before letting go.

"We have to trick your grandfather though, I'm going to go with Anna to get suppressants. The special kind that prevents a pregnancy even after knotting during a heat. From what I can tell, her heat was only a day-long thing. I need you to get cleaned up, talk to her about what happened and I'll take her from there."

* * *

Elsa was nervous like she was going to throw up again. What was she supposed to say? That her grandfather forced her to breed with her? Then Anna would question why her grandfather would do such a thing. From what Elsa could take in, Anna had no idea about what her parents once were. Since she doesn't know, Elsa will make sure it'll stay that way until she actually succeeded in getting Anna home. Yep that's right, she was still taking Anna back home, just wasn't going to get her pregnant yet. This was going to be a slight setback on getting Anna to fall in love with her but it's fine, better than having a girl that was pregnant against her will.

"Alright, I just need to get this over with." She said to herself before re-entering her room and noticing a relaxed-looking Anna laying down. The young girl gave a sleepy smile to Elsa and patted the bed next to her. That's when Elsa forced herself to say what she needed.

"Anna, I'm sorry what happened. You were in heat and I couldn't stop myself. I feel so disgusted and I'm so so sorry." She went straight to Anna's side and grabbed onto the girl's hand. Elsa sniffled and looked into her eyes. "My best friend is going to get you some suppressants to make sure you don't get pregnant, okay? Then we can put this all behind us and just go back to being normal."

Anna stared at Elsa, she didn't even know why the girl was so upset. She was completely aware of what happened. Granted, Anna doesn't remember anything after they left school. She did know that they fucked, it was just something that she would assume that would happen. It didn't bother her one bit, Elsa was the one that caused the early heat and she took care of it. So Anna didn't feel all that disgusted or violated. Was she supposed to? Maybe she did and hadn't been hit with realization just yet. She stayed quiet for a moment, letting everything sink in but Anna still didn't feel anything. But since Elsa was acting so scared and obsessed, Anna decided to reassure her.

"I-I'm fine, okay?" Anna awkwardly chuckled. "I'm just as responsible for what happened, I was throwing myself onto you and I know that it's really hard for Alphas to avoid. It's just nature, we can't control it. No need to feel so disgusted, I'm completely fine and I'm actually glad that it was you that took care of it. God, could you imagine if Hans was the one to deal with it? I think I'd be sick." She kept laughing, feeling her heart flutter once Elsa began smiling too.

"You're not mad? You don't want to throw me into jail for basically raping you?"

Anna cringed at the word, not like how it sounded coming from Elsa.

"I wanted it Elsa, believe it or not. My heat just got me a little more confident and yanked you into it. Now, you mentioned something about your friend taking me to go get suppressants? Are they here?"

Elsa nodded her head and went to her dresser real quick, bringing Anna some clean clothing.

"She's ready to take you wherever you go ahead and take a shower. I texted your mother from your phone earlier so you wouldn't get in trouble, so go ahead and take your time."

Anna glanced at the clothes then at Elsa, giving her a slight nod before getting out of bed. Her naked body was on display and Elsa looked away with a blush across her cheeks. Which was kind of funny considering that they just fucked and got the closest that two human beings could get with each other. Anna didn't laugh though and pressed a tender kiss to Elsa's cheek.

"I'll be quick, then I'll be out of your hair." She went to the bathroom connected to Elsa's room.

"And when you leave Anna… Please don't tell anyone about this, I don't want to mess up what I have with Aurora. I already feel like crap for doing this to her, I know you were going to blackmail if I don't do anything with you but please… I already feel like shit and don't want my ass kicked by Hans if he hears I fucked you."

Anna felt pain shoot through her heart and the fact that Elsa wanted to keep her a secret. She wanted to hide the fact that they made love and were tied together, something only mates did to each other. It might've been only because of the heat forcing it between them but it still felt somewhat special. Especially since Anna harbored feelings towards this girl that was obviously not the same with both parties. Her heart was breaking but knew Elsa was feeling worse, so she sucked it up and gave her a soft nod. Not knowing if she could mutter out any words without crying.

With that, Anna closed the bathroom door behind her and stood still. Feeling tears leak from her eyes and letting herself be vulnerable. She wanted Elsa, even more since they've shared this moment together. The redhead sniffled and wiped away her tears, convincing herself that everything will be fine. Mostly because if Elsa won't stay with her, then she had no other option but to keep a piece of her. That's why when Honeymaren took her to get the suppressants, Anna threw them away once she got home.


	22. Attention Readers

A letter to my Readers,

I'm sorry for misleading you readers that thought this was going to be a fluffy, romantic, and loving Elsanna fic. It was going to be eventual Elsanna, thought that was obvious. I should've said something in the summary but I assumed I was off the hook because on Archive of our Own I have much more stuff tagged on what going to happen in the story. On Ao3 you would've seen the forced pregnancy tagged and would've known what was going to happen. I apologize greatly. Also, to make my readers happy, because you guys mean the world to me, I'll be taking Aurora out of the story and she won't return until later on. I will also focuse more on the Elsanna's relationship and redeeming their characters. Honeymaren was brought in to be Elsa's source of mind anyways, so the process is starting soon and no, Honeymaren and Elsa aren't going to be romantically involved. Consider Honeymaren as Elsa's rock, shes the only one Elsa can really confide in and actually get stuff done. It'll be nothing more than that. Thank you to those few people who commented in defense of all the other readers that were angry, I appreciated your words greatly. It made me feel better about my fic and myself because wow I was like very hurt by everyone haha but I'm better now. I'll be a better author for now on and I will try not to disappoint anymore. I love you all, thanks for reading and goodnight.

Love, Fxction.


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: So this a short chapter, it's not even 1k words and it is mostly because I've been in a slump. All the backlash I got on the previous chapter really brought my confidence down and honestly deterred me from writing more. I didn't want to continue the original storyline anymore because I thought it meant I'd lose all my readers, but after posting my apology, and having people reply with support for me continuing the original storyline, I felt a bit better. So I will be continuing the original storyline but I will be focusing more on the Elsanna relationship more than Aurora/Elsa. Anyways, I'm sorry for those who might be upset about my choice! But suck it up! After all, this fic is called Royal Imprudent, Imprudent meaning not showing care for the consequences of an action.**

* * *

Honeymaren honestly didn't know how to solve this rather dangerous situation Elsa had dug herself in. Hakkon obviously appeared like a psychotic power-crazed Alpha that only wanted one thing. So there was no way in trying to change his mind. Maren didn't really want to lie to the ex-king but if it meant Elsa's safety then let it be. So she decided they'd say Anna didn't end up conceiving through her heat cycle. Therefore Elsa can take Anna back home under better circumstances. That can wait until a month or two since it does take time to figure out if you're pregnant in the first place. Until then, Maren was going to make sure Elsa wasn't going to screw shit up anymore. To start that off, she had a firm talk with the young Alpha. Which involved a smack of some sense into her stupid blonde head of hers.

"OW!" Elsa winced and touched her head. "What was that for?!? I'm already hurting mentally! Can you not turn it into physically?"

"I'm just trying to knock some sense into your dumb pushover ass so we can make some actual progress Elsa. Now, since Anna's situation had been dealt with. We can work on making better decisions. You said something about a girl?"

"Yes, her name is Aurora."

"Okay, and how old is she?"

"I'm not even sure, I think Anna's age? 16? Possibly 15?"

There was silence and Honeymaren slammed her fist onto one of Elsa's hands.

"FUCKING SHIT!"

"Consider this being your first good decision. You'll be breaking up with this girl right away and I'll be stating why. One, you're already betrothed to Anna and someone else. Two, she is 16! Its already bad that you're marrying Anna, who's 16! Elsa, I don't know if you remember but you're 19, y' know a literal ADULT."

"If we're going to argue about ages here, I'll have you know that in Norway the consent age is 16. So I wouldn't get in trouble."

"Well we're in America, not Norway, therefore her parents can call the cops on you and you could be charged as a sex offender."

"What's your point, Maren?"

"Stop fucking around with girls that arent your future wife! Simple as that! You want to follow Arendelle traditions so do it!"

"Well, I already kind of failed following traditions when I was forced to breed with Anna."

"God, why are you so-!" Maren took a deep breath. "I don't understand how you can be such a pushover with your grandfather but can back talk to me all you want."

"You're my best friend." Elsa gave Honey a soft smirk. "But honestly Honey, Aurora is so sweet and caring. She is such an ideal Omega, this girl will do literally anything for me. Granted, she is terribly clingy and bratty but I can handle it."

"16 and not who you're betrothed to."

The blonde groaned and slammed her fist. "FINE! Yeah I know she's not who I'm betrothed to but I'm kind of stuck now, okay? I said I'm in love with her and asked if we could have sex on Friday, I can't really cancel on her. Not to mention that I've met her family already."

"The thing to do is quite simple Elsa… you… break… up… with…her!!!! You can't let this continue! Or else you're going to get yourself into more trouble!"

Elsa let out a nervous chuckle and went to scratch the back of her neck. Making sure to look away and not in Honeymaren's direction.

"Well…. I'm kind of in trouble either way? Aurora's aunt knows who I am and said she'd talk to my grandfather if I broke Aurora's heart. I really have no idea how she knows and I'm not in the mood to get nearly killed for fooling around with another Omega."

Honeymaren stared at Elsa and shook her head in disbelief. She rubbed her temples in a stressful manner, not believing her best friend went from a smart and elegant princess to an idiotic American teenager.

"Elsa… I swear you're going to give me gray hair before I'm 20! But anyway! We can still… work this out… kind of… You're going to go straight to Aurora's aunt and ask what you need to do to keep her quiet about the relationship after breaking up. Seems easy enough, right?"

"I hope."

* * *

Anna didn't want to be anywhere near her friends or boyfriend when returning to school the next day. She took in a deep breath and unconsciously stroked her stomach. Ever since she tossed the pills away she's been second-guessing everything. Did she really want this child? Did she really love Elsa? More so of the latter though. Was it love or just sexual attraction? Ever since they met her body craved for Elsa's attention and Anna didn't know if its that or love. Then again, she'd never felt this attracted to a person. Like, ever. Not even with Hans and they used to fuck consistently. It was a confusing mess, yet Anna felt like they were… almost made for each other.

Maybe the child will clear up those doubts.


	24. Apologizing To The Enemy

**_Beep... Beep... Beep..._**

Elsa didn't want to go to school, realistically she didn't really need to attend. But after a week's absence, everyone seemed to be blowing up her phone about every single thing. The majority were actually from Hans, Adam, and Phillip, all of them talking about how she needed to return to practice right away. She could honestly care less but they seemed adamant about her practicing since the first official game was in a week. So to not anger them any further and save Elsa a potential ass-kicking, she'll return.

Although those three being the majority, Aurora had been messaging and calling her. Elsa was actually supposed to see her last Friday but put it off by saying she was still sick and puking everywhere. Aurora seemed convinced by that and didn't push any further, which Elsa was quite glad about. But today she had to see Aurora, even had to pick her up and take her to school. Which meant she'd be alone with the golden blonde for a short while. Surely Aurora will bring up what Elsa had said last week and try to schedule it to another time. Elsa knew she shouldn't lead Aurora on, especially knowing that their relationship won't go anywhere.

Elsa looked up at her ceiling and sighed out loud, not knowing what she actually felt. She liked Aurora and wanted nothing but the best for her. Although Elsa can say, at least as of now, she doesn't love Aurora. At the time she thought she had, now she knows it was only because Anna made her a guilty mess. Still, despite there being no love, Elsa still felt the need to take care of Aurora for some reason. She felt that her Alpha identity was to blame, that monster doesn't calm down ever. Honestly, Elsa considered herself very mature and in control of her Alpha instincts. She just didn't know how to ration out her emotions that well. The girl hadn't had much experience with omegas either so that didn't help her situation.

"I'm screwed."

Elsa mumbled and finally got up, forcing herself to get ready for the day. A rather simple get up she decided on. Which was a pair of blue jeans and a white button-up shirt. With her hair in a usual braid with her wispy bangs slicked back. She took a quick glance in the mirror then picked up her phone, dialing Aurora's number right away.

"Hello?"

"Hey! I'm returning back to school, so go ahead and tell your Aunt she doesn't have to take you today."

"Oh? Okay! See you soon! Also, please bring me a coffeeeee ?"

Elsa chuckled. "Yeah no problem, I'll get you a coffee. See you soon."

* * *

"Hey," Elsa said with a smile as she leaned over and tried to kiss Aurora.

"Nope! No kissing! You were sick for a whole week and I don't want to potentially catch anything that you still may have! But I will take the coffee you bought me." Aurora pushed Elsa's face away and grabbed her drink.

"Oh come on! I haven't seen you in a week! Give me at least one kiss so I don't feel bad about leaving you alone all last week?"

Aurora shook her head.

"Nope, I don't feel like getting sick before the first football game I have to cheer for. So you keep your distance until next Friday comes up and we're at the after-party. Then we can kiss and do what we intended to do last Friday." She winked at Elsa and took out her phone, scrolling through random posts.

Elsa was thankful that Aurora lost track of her at the moment and focused on driving. She was glad they wouldn't be having sex anytime soon and she actually had time to prepare to make up another excuse. Or even prepare to break up with Aurora. The Alpha took in a deep breath and pushed the thought out of her head. She'll plan and worry about all of that out later.

* * *

Anna slammed her locker door closed, not caring at all about it's a loud noise that erupted from it. She was beyond irritated at the moment, all she wanted to do was be left alone. Yet all her friends felt the need to consistently bug her. Anna didn't understand why she's got in her moods before where she wanted to be by herself and they all let it be. Now all of them were hunting her down trying to invade her personal space. Like now.

Upon turning around, she was face to face with Ariel. The shorter redhead gave a smile and Anna rolled her eyes. She really couldn't catch a break with these girls. Anna pushed past Ariel and kept her attention straight forward.

"Leave me alone Ariel! I just want to be left by myself!"

"But you've been by yourself since last week! We usually would leave you alone but your scent is off Anna! Which can only mean one thing! You recently went through heat and you spent it with someone other than Hans!"

Anna stopped dead in her tracks and grabbed Ariel by her arm, pulling the girl into a more private area. The omega quickly glanced around, making sure no one was around to listen to them. She narrowed her eyes at her friend and crossed her arms.

"How can you smell that? Can the others smell it too? Is that why you guys won't leave me the hell alone !?"

Ariel took a step back and looked nervously at her hands. "I picked up the new scent and then the girls also noticed that it seemed off! We all sort of just picked up on it! It's nothing to be embarrassed about! I swear! We just want to know if you're okay, y' know... if you were raped..."

She said the last part only loud enough so both of them could hear it. Anna immediately rolled her eyes though, not believing that they would assume the worst.

"No Ariel, I wasn't raped but yes I did do it with someone else. BUT you're not allowed to tell the girls that I did it with someone else. They'll go digging and searching for the person and I don't want them finding out who. If you're my friend, you'll respect my decision and keep quiet. " She stared straight into the girl's eyes, not blinking at all.

"I... Fine, I won't tell anyone but just be careful. Just don't get accidentally pregnant, can you imagine how difficult that would be to explain that one to Hans?"

Anna felt herself grow pale, she hadn't thought that much about Hans or how this situation will affect them. One thing for sure is that she's not going to stay with him much longer. It'll do more damage than anything good if she stayed with Hans. Maybe she'd do it after the first football game, that way it wouldn't ruin the start of Hans's season. Elsa seemed to be getting along with everyone now, so everything should be fine between the girl and the football team. She hoped.

"Well don't worry Ariel, everything is going to be fine and I'm not going to get pregnant. Now let's get to our classes, I don't want to be late."

* * *

They sat in silence next to each other, not bothering to even make any type of eye contact. It was awkward, beyond awkward, so fucking awkward that Elsa wanted to apologize again. She itched to grab the red head's hand and look into her eyes with her mouth spilling out words that she yearned to say. But she couldn't, Elsa basically said to pretend it never happens and that's what the blonde would do. She took a deep breath and stared down at the graded papers before her, getting lost in thought as she marked them with their grade percentage.

_'I should at least try and talk to her about something though, I still have to take her back home with me... I'll just talk to her like a regular friend would... That should be enough for now.' _Elsa thought to herself before pulling away from the papers.

"Anna-"

**_'It's spirit week everyone!!! So make sure to wear your school gear and come out this Friday to support our Football team on their first game!! Make sure to send in photos to the school's email! So we can display them during the Rally!!! Have a great day everyone!!!' _**The school speaker interrupted and Elsa felt herself grow slightly annoyed. It was like the universe was telling her to not make things better with Anna. She groaned and rubbed her temples before going back to the papers.

Anna heard Elsa's attempt to communicate with her but she didn't try and instigate it further. It didn't feel right talking to Elsa, especially since she lied to the girl about taking the pill. She slid her hands downward and held her stomach, her brows furrowed together. She knew Elsa should know about their potential child on the way. Elsa was with Aurora right now though and she didn't need more drama with the girl.

_'But... If I did tell Elsa right now... Maybe she'd break up with her and they could become a happy family- NO! Anna stop thinking like that! You're already a homewrecker, don't completely destroy it! If anything, you should make amends with Aurora so you can spend more time around Elsa! Then sort things out once the baby comes. If I'm actually pregnant.'_

The bell rang and everyone began to leave, Anna made sure to stop Elsa before she left though. She stood quietly in front of her for a moment, thinking about what she should say before finally spitting it out.

"Everyone in the group really misses you and Aurora... They honestly can't stop talking about you two and I just want them to shut up. So I've decided I want to apologize to Aurora and ask that she comes back to hanging out with us. I don't want any more trouble, so can you take me to her right now? You should be walking Aurora to her next class, right?"

Elsa looked down at her, astonished that Anna, of all people, wanted to apologize to Aurora. Instead of questioning any further, the blonde just nodded and let Anna lead their way out. From there, Elsa took charge and walked to Aurora's previous classroom. Upon arrival though, Aurora immediately growled and possessively wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck.

"What the hell is SHE doing with you? I already told you that I don't want to associate with her anymore and as my girlfriend, that means you have to do the same thing."

Elsa settled her hands on Aurora's hips and pressed a kiss to her cheek. Releasing a calming scent over Aurora so she could calm the girl down a bit. It worked somewhat, Aurora's tensed body language loosened up, yet she still glared at Anna.

"Don't worry, she actually wanted to apologize to you." She stroked Aurora's hair and looked into her eyes. "Just speak to her, please? I want everyone to get along again."

At first, Elsa was met with silence from Aurora but eventually, the blonde sighed and agreed to talk. Aurora pecked the older girl's lips, totally throwing the concern of getting sick that she had earlier out the window. From there, she turned to face Anna's head down. Thankfully she dropped the glare, she still held an intimidating scent to her though.

"Thanks for convincing her Elsa, I appreciate it very much." Anna directed towards Elsa. "Now then, I'm sorry Aurora. I've been so fucking terrible to you and... I'm really fucking sorry. I can see that you're not a whore, your devotion to Elsa clearly shows you're not. I was acting childish and I had no right to call you those names." She took a deep breath. "So I ask that you accept my apology and we can put those all behind us. For the sake of all our friends, the girls miss you terribly and I don't want to be the reason you stay away anymore. So... how about it?"

Elsa took a step away to observe the situation, watching for any signs that a fight will happen. The two omegas continued to stare at each other, silence growing tension between them as seconds ticked by. Then finally Aurora nodded and gave a small smile.

"Sure. The minute I hear you calling me a whore again though, I will not hesitate to deal with you physically. Anyways, I'll make sure Elsa and I will come by during lunch. Now that we're all cleaned up here, I'll be on my way." She turned to Elsa and stuck her hand out, holding it out until Elsa took it. Elsa gave a slight nod to Anna and said her farewell before taking Aurora away.

Anna put a hand over her mouth and groaned, feeling sick to her fucking stomach that she had to apologize to Aurora.

_'It's for your relationship with Elsa, that's what apologizing is for, you want a healthy setting for your pregnancy and child. You did the right thing, even if you had to lie.'_


End file.
